Fated Friendship
by Chibisensei110787
Summary: An old friend from Kenshin's past comes to the Kamiya Dojo. Complete with dark pasts, startling secrets, Kenshin x Karou fluff, comedy, etc. I suck at summaries...sorry
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hello all! Yes, this a sort-of remake of a story I once posted, but I made a lot of changes, including when the main plot will take place. It will take place a little after the Jinchu arc, but will have a lot of flashbacks and dream sequences to explain missing information. I'm a big Kenshin x Kaoru fan so I'm definitely going to put some fluff between them in the story since they didn't have enough of it in the manga/anime series ^_^ One more thing for the record: I completely and utterly despise the Reflections OVA! Although Kenshin's psychological state is portrayed quite well in reference to the real world (I'm a psychology major), let's face it: he isn't real and if Watsuki-san wanted the storyline to be as realistic and serious as the OVAs, he would have made the manga that way. Plus, Reflections cuts out characters (ex. Misao) and twists various points in the plot which I find irritating. It also makes me cry so I don't watch it often. The soundtrack's good though if you like sad but beautiful music…or the oboe, lol. Anyway, enough of my rant and onto the story ^_^ Enjoy!

*_blah*_ = dream sequence

***blah***= flashback

Disclamer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, I would be living it up in somewhere where winter isn't cold, lol. I do, however, own my OC ^_^ v

Prologue

_*Kyoto 1863- Fall*_

"_It must be someone of great importance if you've come to me an assignment in person Katsura-sensei," stated a short, red-haired teen, walking into the dimly lit inn room._

"_Actually, Himura-kun, I have a favor to ask of you," said the young Choshu Ishin Shishi leader._

"_What is it?"_

"_We have an informant set up in the city, but we have come to believe that the informant's identity has been compromised. I'd like you to retrieve that informant." The teen looked surprised. Rescue was not something usually included in his "job description", but…_

"_A spy?" _

"_Not exactly, but this person is especially important to our cause; we need our informant back. …it would be bad if that knowledge fell into the hands of the enemy." Now the teen, one Kenshin Himura, was slightly confused. If the informant wasn't a spy then what information could he possibly have that was valuable? More curousily, what made this informant so important that __**he**__, __**Battosai**__ (as he had come to be named within the Ishin Shishi), who is a __**hitokiri**__, has to be the "retriever"?_

"_What makes you think that the informant is still alive?" asked Kenshin. There was no particular tone to his voice. After leaving his master to join the Ishin Shishi as a hitokiri a few months ago, he found his general demeanor beginning to change. The many assassinations he had already carried out and the knowledge that there were going to be many more, was causing him to become increasingly more withdrawn and antisocial. It wasn't like he wanted to kill people, but it was for a new era where the weak could finally live in peace. That was the only justification he needed for time being. He would find a way make amends for it all later, but, for now, his sword would continue to rain blood upon the Kyoto streets._

"_They won't kill her unless they're positive that she won't speak and she won't so there isn't much time." Kenshin's mind ground to a halt. _

"_The informant's a woman?" Katsura cracked an amused smile at how the revelation caught Kenshin, the hitokiri of the shadows, off-guard._

"_She's younger than you so 'girl' would be more appropriate. Her name is Kei Mori and she has been with us as an informant for 2 years now." Kenshin cast a blank stare at his commander. This was starting not to sound right to him. She couldn't have been more than 12 at the time of her "recruitment". Why would they do that? He sighed._

"_Where must I go?" Katsura handed Kenshin a small slip of paper._

"_We believe she is being held captive at this location. She is most likely being heavily guarded, but a strike is out of the question as it would draw too much attention to ourselves. It will take a skilled swordsman, one whose existence is still hidden, to bring Kei back, thus the reason why I am asking this of you." Kenshin looked away, his face stoic. _

"_No witnesses. I understand." Kenshin got up. "Very well, I'll leave now."_

"_Thank you Himura-kun." Kenshin gave a slight nod and walked out the door. _

"_Are you going out tonight Himura-kun?" asked the elderly landlady, watching him pass her. Kenshin stopped for a moment and gave another slight nod as he adjusted the swords on his belt. And then he left._

_The night had a autumn chill, but wasn't uncomfortable. Kenshin was always guarded when walking the streets at night, hand always ready to draw his sword and slash at an enemy. He opened the small piece of paper and rolled his eyes in mental sacasm. All the way on the outskirts of the other side of the city…fantastic. After 15 minutes of cautious walking, he reached his destination. He hid behind a nearby building as he assessed the situation. There weren't any people on the outside as he had expected. Where they watching the building from somewhere else or were they all inside? He didn't want to take any chances. As good as he was, he couldn't take on more than 8 at a time without risking injury. Quickly, he darted from shaded area to shaded area, closer and closer to the target building. It was eerily quiet. There really weren't any people guarding the outside and there didn't appear to be any movement inside. Kenshin cursed mentally. Maybe they had taken Kei and moved to another area, or worse, killed her. He searched his mind for strategies before finally settling on the direct approach. With sword drawn he kicked in the door and prepared for the attacks that were sure to follow. Nothing. He glared into the darkness. He was too late after all. He sighed and sheathed his sword, keeping his hand the hilt just in case. As he began to walk he became aware of a scent he knew all too well. Blood. The moonlight was dim thorugh the windows so he couldn't quite see what was around him, but the room smelled too much of death for him not to figure it out. What the hell is going on? And then he saw it. The flicker of candlelight in an upcoming room. Grasping the sword hilt tighter, he swiftly made his way toward the room. He was prepared for pretty much anything when he stormed into the building…except this. 10 dead corpses lay scattered and splattered across the floor. Sprayed blood from obvious dismemberments and throat wounds, speckled the walls in an almost artistic fashion. There were probably more corpses in the hallway. It would certainly explain a few things. And there, covered in blood, with an even bloodier sword resting in each hand, sat a girl. Kenshin noticed that her kimono had been torn and slashed in a few places, but was most notable was the cut that tore the almost entire lower part in half. Was that cut made intentionally to allow more free movement of her legs? The girl looked up at him with dark brown eyes, her long ebony hair cascading down her shoulders._

"_You came a little later than I expected, Himura Battosai-san," spoke Kei quietly. "Sorry about the mess…" _

11th Year of Meji-1878 (present day)

Kenshin woke up with a start at the call…well more like yell…of his name.

"Oro?" he yelped, hitting his head on the well he had fallen asleep against.

"Oh, there you are!" said Karou, walking toward him, hands on hips. "I was looking all over for you!" She raised an eyebrow at her now swirly eyed tenant. "Where were you?" Kenshin held his head as he sat up. _This one hasn't dreamt of his "sister" in a long time. _

"This one was right here, Karou-dono," he said with his traditional rurouni smile. "This one must have accidently fallen asleep." Karou was surprised.

"You fell asleep out here?" Kenshin smiled again.

"This one must have not to hear your voice the first time you called it." Karou's eyes softened. He was usually such a light sleeper and never once, at least since had been living at the dojo, had he been comfortable enough to doze outside. Maybe that meant he was finally starting to find peace by being here. By being with her.

"You know…if you're that tired you could go inside and continue your nap," she said.

"No, this one is well rested now. What do you need, Karou-dono?" Karou felt guilty now. He was sleeping so peacefully before she went and interrupted it.

"I just wanted to ask if you could go to the market to get me a few things," she said softly. "But I changed my mind."

"But this one would be happy to…"

"No!" snapped Karou. Kenshin quickly shut his mouth. Kaoru sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, but you're always so busy worrying about others that you don't leave anything for yourself."

"But this one likes doing things for you." Ok, that wasn't exactly what he meant to say, but maybe she would understand the hidden meaning behind it anyway. She sighed again and turned around and started to walk away. Or..maybe not. Kenshin stood up and tried again. "This one cares for you deeply. You are the most important person and this one wants you to be happy." Karou turned around.

"But I want you to be happy too. Don't you understand that?" Kenshin smiled walked to her.

"It means a lot to this one that you care so much. You don't care about this one's past despite all the wrongs this one has done. You gave this one a home and a place to belong. And you helped this one through many hard times." Karou blushed as he took her hand in his. Her heart felt like it was going to pop out of her chest.

"How could I not?" She paused hesitantly. "I love you." There…the words were finally said. No more inferences, no more games. Her heart beat faster, if that was possible. How would he respond? He smiled, but it was not the standard rurouni one. Was this a **true** smile?

"This one returns your feelings. This one loves you too." He cupped her cheek."**I** love you too." Karou's mind barely had time to register his change of self-reference before she felt his soft lips on hers. It was a sweet, lingering kiss that made her whole body tingle. She wished this moment would never end.

"Hey Ugly, you out here?" yelled Yahiko, strolling onto the porch. Kenshin and Karou quickly separted, blushes staining their faces. Yahiko smirked. "Took ya guys long enough! I thought I was going to die of old age waiting!" Karou flushed.

"You were WAITING?" she yelled at her student.

"Uh, yeah," he said matter-of-factly. "Everyone was. You should have kissed him back in Kyoto when I told you, but, no, you had to chicken out!"

"I didn't 'chicken out'! Everyone just showed up outside!"

"Uh huh, you just keep telling yourself that." As an argument ensued between master and student, poor Kenshin stood there forgotten and clueless.

"Oro?"

Chibisensei: I hope you liked the intro ^_^ Please R&R!


	2. How It All Started

A/N: Hey all! This chapter introduces Kei as a character and will center mostly on the past. The next chapter or 2 will also focus more on the past with occasional references to the present timeline. I'm doing this to get the basic story of Kei & Kenshin's friendship out of the way before I have them meet again in the present timeline & thus start the main plot. I'm planning to make Kenshin & Karou's growing relationship a key aspect of the main plot so that is where I'm going to put in most of the romance and whatnot. Please bear with me for the time being; I'll give a shout out to anyone who decides to review and, as always, am open to any suggestions. And now…on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin…never have…never will TT_TT

*_blah*_ = dream sequence

***blah* = **flashback

Present- 11th year of Meji

Kei sighed sadly as she aimlessly wandered through Kyoto. Of all the places for her cousin to be buried, it had to be here. By an old habit she found herself on a familiar street. The inn where some of the Ishin Shishi had stayed, herself included, was, surprisingly still intact. She remembered it well. Those turbulent days were forever seared into her mind; beginning the very moment her father sold her to the Ishin Shishi. The sorrow…the blood...the battles…the death…she remembered every second.

***Kyoto-1863-Late September***

"**You were a little later than I expected, Himura Battosai-san," said Kei quietly. "Sorry about the mess…" Kenshin continued to stare at the girl. **

"**You did this?" **

"**Don't worry, they weren't the first people I killed," she stated. **

**Indeed they weren't. The first time her location was leaked, she was 12 years old. Her father, Kyo Mori, had wanted a son, but she was the only child her parents were able to have. She grew up playing both male and female roles in the household. Her father was a man from a prominent samurai family, and thus started teaching her swordsmanship at age 8. Swords scared her back then and it took everything she had just to hold one up. Her mother, Aine Yukishro, passed away when she was 7 so she also had to take up the brunt of the housework. Her older cousin (by 4 years) Tomoe often came to help her. Oh, how Kei admired her cousin. Having no sisters of her own and with her mother dead, Tomoe was the perfect model…except for the part that she didn't smile often. But, since Kei was being taught the same way a son would be, she knew that she could never be as graceful and classy as Tomoe. A mutual friend of the two, Akira Kiyosato, was also frequent company to the pair. He was a nice boy and Kei hoped he would marry her cousin since they got along so well. As for Kei, an arranged marriage had been set between her and the son of her father's friend, Hideo Sarioyama. Hideo and Kei didn't mind. Their wedding wasn't going to be until they were 15 anyway (Hideo and Kei are the same age) and they already liked each other, as far as what children understood of that. And then, the visions started. They began as nightmares. Various scenes of carnage and death would flood her dreams with no meaning in particular (or so she thought). As time progressed, they got clearer and more detailed, encompassing more than just bloodshed. She told her father about the dreams, but he deemed them as just that…dreams. That was until various predictions began to come true. He asked her to write anything she "saw" down in notebooks and Kei obeyed, happy that her father finally believed her. It was a mistake she deeply regretted. At age 10, Kei got her first visions of her and her family's deaths. They were confusing and alarming to Kei. She ran to tell Tomoe, but…**

"_**I don't think the future is meant to be changed. If it was, I'm sure the gods would have willed it to be."**_

"_**But Tomoe! I saw-!" Tomoe threw Kei a blank stare. With her standard smile-less face, it made her look intimating enough to shut Kei up.**_

"_**What will happen is what will happen. I don't need to know and I don't want anyone governing my decisions by telling me," scolded Tomoe calmly. **_

"_**But I don't want us to die…"**_

"_**For anything you try to change, there will be consequences. You need to understand that. Promise me, Kei that you would not to interfere with fate. What you just 'saw' was most likely a regular nightmare fueled by your fear of losing us. Just because you "see" something, it doesn't mean it'll happen. You've been wrong before so I wouldn't worry about this." **_

"_**You think?"Tomoe gave her cousin a comforting smile.**_

"_**You have nothing to be afraid of." Kei hugged her cousin. "Do you promise to stay quiet about this from now on?" Kei nodded with a smile. It was only a nightmare, after all.**_

"_**I promise."**_

**Kei cringed inwardly. She should have never made that promise. At 12, a man appeared at her house. Her father introduced him as Katsura Kogoro, the leader of the Chosu Ishin Shishi (A/N: Kei's father originally came from Chosu so that branch of the Imperalist army was his first choice). Apparently, he was a pretty important man since he had people there guarding him, or such was Kei's reasoning. She knew nothing about the politics of the Bakamatsu; only that it was a fight between the old world and the new…or something like that.**

_**"Hello Kei-chan," greeted the young man friendly. "I read some of your books. They're very interesting." Kei was confused. How did this strange man read the books she gave to her father?**_

"_**Arigato," she replied shyly.**_

"_**Do you 'see' these things often?"**_

"_**Hai..." **_

"_**Can you make more specific books from them?"**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**Can you separate your visions into categories? For example, can you write down all the things you see about the war in books?" Kei blinked, not quite understanding where the conversation was going.**_

"_**Probably, why?" Katsura threw a slight nod to her father.**_

"_**Kei," started Kyo Mori. "I want you to go with these men." Kei looked at him, alarmed.**_

"_**Did I do something wrong? What did I do?" **_

"_**Nothing, but it's for the best," he replied, turning his back. Katsura held his hand out to the now distressed Kei.**_

"_**Come on." Kei glanced at her father, tears clouding her vision. "Don't worry, you'll be safe with us."**_

"_**Was I not a good enough child for you?" No reply came. Kei bowed her head and allowed herself to be escorted out by Katsura and his men. Her father never looked at her once. Kei cried. What would Hideo think? What about Tomoe? Why did her father do this to her? Where was she going? **_

**She left her home and family in Edo that day, knowing that she would most likely never see them again. That year, she used the sword to kill for the first time. Apparently there was no such word as "safe" in warfare. The first person she killed was a spy for the Shognate (or so she found out later). No one knew that it was she that had killed him; she lied about it quite well, actually. One of the men guarding her was killed and so she gave that man credit for killing the spy. It continued on like that since then. Finally, she was moved here to Kyoto which was, by far, the WORST place to be kept. She guessed their reasoning was that the best of the Ishin Shishi were fighting in Kyoto therefore she could be protected better. Kei scoffed at that. Now, here she was: a murderer and a slave (technically), forcefully thrust into war by her "loving" father. She hated that man now. She wished nothing more for him than to die a slow, cruel death for how he betrayed her. He made her into what she had become now and she despised him for it. **

**Kei looked at the red-haired boy who continued to stare at her. This was the boy who would eventually kill her friend and cousin; the boy who was just like her; the boy she would never be able to hate.**

"**Is there something wrong with me?" Kei asked, a bit annoyed with Kenshin's staring. Kenshin did not like the tone of her voice.**

"**You're covered in blood, surrounded by corpses, and your clothes are slashed. What do you think?" he answered sarcastically. Kei stood up, swords still in hand. Kenshin, once again, had his hand on the hilt of his sword. He would kill her if he had to. Kei wiped the blood off the swords on a corpse's uniform, picked up the sheaths, and sheathed the swords. She began to walk past Kenshin. "And where do you think you're going?" Kei glanced at him.**

"**There are spare clothes in a room down the hall. I would like to change." Kenshin sighed and let her pass.**

"**Be quick; we don't have all night." She nodded.**

**10 minutes later Kei emerged from the room clad in men's clothing, hair tied back and swords on her belt. Kenshin blinked. She really could pass as a boy if she tried. With that completed, the pair snuck back out into the Kyoto streets.**

"**I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell Katsura-san what happened back there. No one knows I could wield a sword and I would prefer it to remain that way." **

"**Why; so you make people waste their time, energy, and lives coming to 'save' you?" he spat. Kenshin was NOT happy that he came all this way for nothing. He was somewhat relieved at the fact that he didn't have to kill anyone tonight (though he would not hesitate to) but irritated with Kei's running façade of helplessness. **

"**I'm already a tool of war; I'd rather not be a weapon of one, like you are." Kenshin narrowed his eyes at her reference to him. In truth, it was an accurate statement, but his intentions when joining the war were noble, therefore, she had no right to call him that. "No offense, of course. I know you're doing what you're doing for a good reason, otherwise you wouldn't be here, right?" Kenshin was surprised. Did she read his mind or something? He was becoming curious.**

"**So what kind of 'informant' are you? Katsura-san said that you were not a spy." Kei glanced at him coolly. **

"**You wouldn't believe me." Kenshin was annoyed again.**

"**Answer the question." Kei stopped and frowned.**

"**Let's get one thing straight before we go any further: you don't scare me. I don't care how intimating or dangerous you are." He growled and Kei rolled her eyes. "But, if you need to know, I'm a psychic. I write predictions about battles and such down in notebooks and give them to the army superiors. The word 'informant' is used to make me sound more creditable. After all, who believes in that kind of stuff these days?" Kenshin quirked an eyebrow, trying not to laugh. Kei glared at him. "Where do you think some of the names stuffed in those cute little black envelopes come from?" Kenshin stopped and looked at Kei. She turned. This boy was going to end up spending the rest of his life regretting the things he would do during this war and she would be the cause of much of it. She thought back to her "nightmares". Tomoe was wrong; they would all die. The question was: how long could she keep her sanity knowing this and not being able to stop it? She closed her eyes. She couldn't let it happen. Promise or no promise, she had to find a way to stop it.**

"**You?"**

"**It took me a while to figure out what exactly my books were being used for, but assassinations turned out to be one to them. I've probably written about 10 books in the 2 years I've been an 'informant'." **

"**I have a question about that." She glanced at him. "Katsura-san told me that you were younger than me, therefore you had to be, at the most, 12 years old when they recruited you. Why?" Kei looked down at the ground.**

"**My father sold me to them. I had no choice." Kenshin closed his eyes in short contemplation, but could not think of any response. He never thought he would find someone more unfortunate then him working with the Ishin Shishi. The pair walked the rest of the way in silence. **

"**Here we are," mumbled Kenshin, gesturing toward the inn entrance.**

"**Arigato," Kei replied softly. She stopped before the door and turned to Kenshin. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kei Mori, 1****st**** informant to the Choshu Ishin Shishi." She bowed politely and entered the inn, leaving the red-haired boy behind.**

Kei couldn't help but crack a small smile at the memory. They weren't exactly on friendly terms in the beginning, but… She coughed violently. _I suppose it's about time to go to Tokyo_, she thought, looking at the blood in her hand. _But first things first…right, Cousin?_ She resumed her walk to the graveyard and disappeared amongst the crowd.

Chibisensei: Yes, I had flashbacks within a flashback. Sorry if it was confusing.

Sanosuke: You sure confused me.

Chibisensei: Aren't you supposed to be in China or somewhere?

Sanosuke: Here classifies as a "somewhere", right?

Chibisensei: ….

Sanosuke: *looks at readers* Well, I don't know about you guys, but I want to know what happens next so remember to R&R. Moreover, the next ship isn't coming in for a while so I'm stuck here. Speaking of which…do you have any food? I don't have any money on me and I'm hungry.

Chibisensei: *hands him the month supply of ramen noodles she has* Happy birthday -_-

Sanosuke: But my birthday's in February

Chibisensei: -_-U


	3. Of Friends and Family

Chibisensei: Here we go; another chapter for all my loyal fans ^_^

Sano: *chewing on a fishbone* Or lack thereof

Chibisensei: *glare*

Sano: *puts hands in front of him* Hey, I'm just calling it like I see it

Chibisensei: Well, then you need glasses

Sano: And you need a therapist to treat that denial of yours

Chibisensei: *fuming* Shut up and make yourself useful!

Sano: Okay, okay! I'm just kidding! Can't you take a joke?

Chibisensei: *glare*

Sano: Chibisensei110787 does not own nor ever will own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. She does own Kei though….*looks at Chibisensei* Wait, I thought master-slave relationships were dissolved in the Meji era.

Chibisensei: *puts hand over face* Here's chapter 2.

*_blah_* = dream sequence

***blah* = **flashback

- = scene/time change

11th Year of Meji- Present

It was another bright sunny day at the Kamiya dojo. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and it was getting quite hot. Then again, it was July. Kenshin sat at the washboard, engulfed in his daily ritual of doing the laundry. He still couldn't believe that he managed to kiss Karou. Granted, it was way overdue, but it had been a long time since he shared romantic feelings with a woman. It was a long time since he opened himself up so much to anyone. Before the Kamiya dojo, he was a lonely rurouni with no destination. He didn't have close ties to anyone which, in its own way, made his travels easier. But, after he met Karou and the others, he slowly realized, bit by bit, that he didn't need to be alone. Life was suddenly worth living again. Karou was the one who opened his eyes him with her kind words and unconditional acceptance. He loved her; as much as he tried to deny it in his mind over the past months, he loved her. He couldn't help but feel ashamed at how drastic things had to get for him to admit it. Yahiko had said something about Karou wanting to kiss him in Kyoto. Did she really love him that much… even then? After he left her? He started to work out a particularly difficult stain out of one of the linens. He finally found a place to belong…a family to be with. He thought back to the "sister" he once had. Even if it wasn't by blood, they were family also.

***Kyoto- 1863-Early October***

**Kenshin waited for breakfast with the other men in the inn. A few bad jokes were directed towards him, but it was nothing a glare and flick of the sword couldn't solve. In his mind, Kenshin couldn't help but smirk at the fact he could probably make everyone in the room wet their pants. It had been 1 week since Kenshin met Kei. They really didn't have all that much interaction after he "delivered" her to Katsura. It was kinda funny really. She really was a pretty good actress when it came to feigning innocence. She did have a bit of a time explaining to Katsura how she had managed to cross-dress so convincingly. It wasn't as if she just threw on the outfit; it was obvious she had put thought into it (or practiced). He walked away from that scene with an amused smirk plastered across his face.**

"**I will be serving breakfast now," said Kei from the doorway. Carefully balancing the bowls of miso soup, she began to place one in front of each of them.**

"**One ryo says she will drop a soup on her kimono," whispered the man sitting next to Kenshin, elbowing him slightly. Kenshin rolled his eyes. Kei placed a bowl of miso in front of Kenshin.**

"**Here," she said plainly.** **Kei then took the next small bowl off the tray and began to place it front of the man. He threw a smirk at Kenshin before knocking the bowl, and the soup, onto Kei's plain kimono. The man started laughing. Kenshin saw Kei bite her lip in anger before sighing and reaching for another bowl. Her face registered flustered submission, but her eyes clearly read "kill". Plastering on the most polite smile she could manage, Kei started to hand him another second bowl before "accidentally" dumping it over his head. "Oops, how clumsy of me," she mumbled dully, glaring at the man. Kenshin couldn't help but crack an amused smile. Even with her little "act", she certainly had plenty of nerve. Kei finished serving the bowls and got up. "I hope you enjoy your breakfast everyone. I will be back to collect the bowls when you are finished." She bowed politely and left the room, an evil, satisfied smirk playing across her face.**

"**That stupid bitch!" the man growled, standing up abruptly and fully intending to storm after Kei. Kenshin flicked his sword at the man.**

"**Considering her role in this fight, her life is obviously worth far more than yours," he threatened dangerously. The scared man backed off quickly and Kenshin sheathed his sword again. This was really getting annoying.**

**Twenty minutes passed before Kei returned. Not looking at anyone in particular, she quietly gathered the bowls, bowed respectfully, and left. **

"**Kei-chan!" called Katsura after her. Kei's head popped back in from the doorway.**

"**Do you wish for something else?" Kenshin heard a few snickers around him.**

"**No, I just wanted to compliment your cooking." Kei smiled.**

"**I could think of a 'something else' I would want from her," whispered one. Kei's glance traveled to one of the swords the soldiers left carelessly on the floor. Although she hid rather well to the rest of the room, Kenshin could feel her ki radiating with rage. Nothing would have pleased her more at the moment than to cut that man's sharp tongue out of his dirty, perverted mouth. Or, better yet, take out his whole fucking voice box! Kenshin moved slightly, allowing the metal to 'clang' within their sheaths. Kei turned her attention toward the sound she knew all too well. By the unamused look on her face, Kenshin knew his silent threat had been well understood. She turned her gaze back to Katsura who, by then, had gotten curious as to what just happened.**

"**Arigato, Katsura-san," she said with a bright smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Will there be anything else?"**

"**No thank you." Kei turned back to Kenshin.**

"**How about you, Himura-san?" Kenshin's eyebrow twitched at her mocking tone of voice. Was she trying to challenge him? Kei smiled again, further irritating Kenshin. "Then I will take my leave." And, just like that, she left.**

**That night….**

"**You're leaving Katsura-san?" asked Kenshin.**

"**Yes, for now. I will trust you to keep Kei safe." Kenshin's jaw dropped. He wasn't a babysitter! He was a hitokri! A hitokri! That was the farthest thing from a "babysitter" as worldly possible! And hitokri cannot have people to hold them back! Especially Hitokri Battosai: HIM! "I know you're busy, but helping create a new era that will protect the weak was the reason you joined us in the first place, right?" Kenshin grimaced in his mind. Watching over THAT girl had to be the LAST thing he wanted to do. She didn't even need it! Her words from when they first met floated into his mind. She didn't want anyone to know so she wouldn't end up like him, huh? A little late for that now.**

"**Katsura-sensei, there is something that you should know about Kei-san. She-" Kenshin stopped midsentence. Kei was standing on the other side of the room staring at him. Katsura turned to see what had taken Kenshin's attention.**

"**You're leaving me here, Katsura-san?" she asked quietly.**

"**Yes. For your safety." Kenshin threw a quick glare at Kei. She brushed it off. "Besides, the land lady greatly appreciates you help." Kei blinked.**

"**Really?" Katsura nodded.**

"**You are quite the cook." Kei blushed.**

"**Arigato."**

"**I will be expecting another book within the month, however." **

"**It will be finished by week's end."**

"**Very good." Katsura turned his attention back to Kenshin. "I don't want Kei going out alone. Since she is a bit younger than you, I believe that 'siblings' will make a decent cover in public should it be needed." That did it.**

"**You want me to pretend to be related to her/him!" Kei and Kenshin yelled simultaneously, pointing fingers at each other. Katsura chuckled.**

"**Why not? You seem to be able to fight like siblings." Kenshin and Kei glared at each other. **

"**How long will I be here?" asked Kei, not breaking her glaring contest with Kenshin.**

"**Until we find you a safer location." Kei closed her eyes in irritation.**

"**Fine." Katsura smiled at the pair.**

"**Try not to kill each other, ok?"**

"**I'll TRY," growled Kenshin.**

Kenshin shook his head to himself as he went to scrub another piece if laundry. Back then, he honestly thought he was going to kill Kei before Katsura sent for her.

***Kyoto-1863-Early October***

"**To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" asked Kei, putting down her ink brush. **

"**I want to see what you do that's so important for me to waste my time." Kei gave Kenshin a look.**

"**It's classified; now shoo." Kenshin drew his sword and pointed it at her throat.**

"**I dare you to say something like that to me again," he hissed. Kei closed the notebook.**

"**Save your aggression for tonight," she said. "Your friend should be coming with your new assignment in…" She looked at the clock in her room. "Well, right about now."**

"**Ah, there you are Himura-kun!" called a man. "I've been looking all over for y-." He froze at the sight of Kenshin's sword pressed up against Kei's throat. Kei glanced at the man.**

"**Leave it there. He'll get to it eventually." The man nodded and placed the black envelope on the floor. Kenshin threw him a glare sending him away hastily. Kei sighed and slid the book toward Kenshin. "Go ahead." Kenshin narrowed his eyes before sheathing his sword. He opened the book.**

_**The group known as the Shinsengumi will grow and join the battle over Kyoto. There will be bloodshed between the Ishin Shishi and the Shinsengumi, although it will not occur for a few months. Total casualties between the 2 groups in Kyoto will be 106…**_

**Kenshin looked up at Kei. "Anyone could predict crap like that." Kei frowned and pulled out another notebook.**

"**This is my personal notebook. Read today's entry ." Kenshin took the book and opened it.**

_**October 9, 1863**_

_**I saw in a dream that my new "big brother" would come into my room and threaten me. I felt the point of the sword against my throat and saw the anger in his eyes. I wondered whether he really would murder me, but that isn't important. He will kill again tonight just as I will soon. **_

**Kenshin's gaze landed on Kei again. She rubbed her sore neck. "The next time you point a sword at me, I'll be sure to have one to point back at you." **

"Aren't you done with the laundry yet?" spoke a voice. Kenshin smiled.

"This one is, Karou-dono. This one was just about to hang it out to dry." Karou smiled and sat down next to Kenshin.

"I've been thinking…." She started, with a blush.

"Thinking what, Karou-dono?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could go watch the fireworks together next week..." Kenshin smiled and held her hand.

"This one would enjoy that very much."

Chibisensei: I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. To Be Siblings

Chapter 3

Chibisensei: I'm back!

Sano: *chews on fishbone* Yeah, and?

Chibisensei: I have another chapter for everyone ^_^ x

Sano: Really? *tries to grab papers*

Chibisensei: *pulls papers away causing Sano to fall flat on his face* Disclaimer first.

Sano:*stands up* Fine! Chibisensei110787 does not and never will own Rurouni Kenshin, but (*smirk*) Kei is her illegal slave

Chibisensei: *rolls eyes*

*_blah_* = dream sequence

***blah* = **flashback

- = scene/time change

Kei sighed tiredly as the boat docked in Tokyo. It had been 15 years since she last set foot here. Everything had changed so much. She sighed again. At one time she was happy here, but that was a long ago. Her spirit used to be bright. She remembered the sun was setting when she had left that fateful day. And, like the sun, her spirit faded into the darkness. She closed her eyes. They say that the "darkest hours come right before the dawn". If that were true, then Kyoto had to be the darkest. But there was always the moon…

***Kyoto-1863-Mid October***

"**Do you think you could do me a favor and fetch some things from the market, Kei-chan?" asked the land lady.**

"**Sure," said Kei with a smile. "It is a nice day and I haven't been out for a while." The land lady smiled back.**

"**You're such a kind girl." Kei frowned mentally. If that poor woman only knew…**

"**What would you like me to buy?" The land lady handed Kei a small list.**

"**These will be all. The money is here." She handed Kei a small pouch. "Now don't go and lose it," she teased.**

"**Never," replied Kei, a humored smile gracing her features. The land lady turned.**

"**I will tell Himura-kun where you are going."**

"**NO!" she yelled, loud enough to attract attention from outside the kitchen. She covered her mouth as the land lady raised an eyebrow.**

"**Why not?"**

"**I DON'T need anyone watching me like I'm an animal in a cage!"**

"**But it was Katsura-san's orders." Kei bit her lip in frustration. Oh how she wanted to scream how much she didn't give a damn right now. She clenched her fist tightly.**

"**Ok, but I'm going on ahead!" Kei didn't give the land lady a chance to respond before walking out of the inn. The sun was bright today and it was unusually warm for October. It would have been a perfect day under different circumstances. Kei quickly adjusted the obi bow on her light pink floral kimono and began to walk toward the market. If only she could drop her precious charade then, maybe, she could be less isolated from the rest of the world.**

"**You left without me," growled Kenshin. Kei stopped to glare at him. **

"**I don't need your 'protection', you know that." He pulled off one of the swords on his belt and held it out to her.**

"**Then drop the act." Kei took the sword and propped it against her left shoulder.**

"**Let's go." **

**The market wasn't very crowded. After all, the tension and fear within the city could be cut with a sword. Kei walked to a nearby stand as Kenshin lurked somewhere in the background. **

"**Pardon, but do you have any tofu?" The man smiled and nodded.**

"**I do. How much would you like, miss?"**

"**2 buckets please." The vender nodded and got the tofu. As Kei waited, she made a quick assessment of her surroundings. More specifically, to find where Kenshin was. He certainly knew how to blend in.**

"**Here you are miss." Kei smiled, paid the man, and picked up the buckets.**

"**One question miss, if you don't mind." Kei looked at the man. "Why does an innocent girl like yourself have a sword in her obi sash?" Kei forced a smile. **

"**I'm holding it for my big brother."**

"**I see. Be careful with it. It's not a toy for young ladies to play with." A vein popped on Kei's temple.**

"**I will," she stated, successfully hiding her irritation. The man smiled and went to help another customer. Kei walked away, a scowl now on her face. She spotted Kenshin leaning lazily nearby. She walked to him and held the buckets out. **

"**Why don't you make yourself useful and hold these. I have to get some other things." Kenshin scoffed.**

"**I'm just here to watch." Kei glared at him.**

"**Fine," she said coldly. As she continued to buy the items on the list, Kenshin watched as the load she was carrying steadily increased. By the time she got the last item on the list, she was carrying as much as her petite body could handle. She trudged past Kenshin, clearly struggling to carry the heavy groceries. Beads of sweat began to appear on her face as her muscles cried, yet she stubbornly continued her journey back to the inn. Kenshin sighed in annoyance.**

"**Let me help," he said, removing the vegetables from Kei's embrace. She eyed him cautiously.**

"**Arigato." Kenshin blinked. Did she just thank him? With that, nothing more was said as they reached the inn. Kenshin and Kei put the groceries into the kitchen. She nodded in slightest gesture of gratitude and went back to her room. Kenshin continued on with his day unenthusiastically. Nothing new there.**

**Kyoto-1863-Early November**

**It took 2 additional weeks of forced interaction, but Kei and Kenshin were finally on civil terms. The empty threats of violence remained, but at least the sword pointing was over. **

"**Are you okay?" asked Kei, spotting Kenshin washing his hands. He had killed more people that night. Kenshin looked at her.**

"**I'm fine." Kei shook her head.**

"**No one but a blood thirsty monster could be fine after a slaying." Kei averted her gaze. "And you're not a blood thirsty monster." She walked away without another word. Kenshin widened his eyes in surprise. Hitokri Battosai not a blood thirsty monster? He shook his head. Impossible.**

**The next day went by slowly for Kei. Like most days her duties revolved around chores, cooking, and writing those books. Those damned books. She glanced at the swords she conveniently hid in her room. Samurai lived and died by the sword. She learned, practiced, and used kenjutsu…no, satujin-ken…in this war, therefore she must be a samurai, right? And, that being so, she would die by the sword. She knew it; she 'saw' it. It would be a cool, stormy night. There would be no moon, but the lightning would light her way; the thunder covering the sound of the footsteps. She didn't know why she was running or where she was going, only that she had to leave Kyoto before…something… was too late. Then THEY showed up, whoever they were. She heard the clang of metal against metal as they fought, smell the blood as they fell. For some strange reason, the mobility of her left arm was restricted, making it hard to hold the sword with both hands. And then there was pain. She looked down to her newly slashed opened side. Blood was gushing out of her like water in a spring and she felt cold. She glared angrily at the man responsible; angered even more by his satisfied smirk. She gritted her teeth. She may not be able to save her own life, but she could at least take the bastard to hell with her. With a speed that caught the man off guard, she plunged the katana through his gut and twisted it. She smirked at the soldier's look of surprise as he fell dead on the corpse ridden ground, his blood mixing with the rain, his comrades'' blood….and hers. She remembered vomiting blood and collapsing onto the bloody street. Then everything went black as the rain washed her life away. She shook her head at the thought of how many people died and would die because of her. She opened the back door and sat on the porch. It was getting cold, but the stars were beautiful. She began to cry, the overwhelming visions of death and chaos finally crumbling her defenses. Why did this have to happen?**

**Kenshin couldn't sleep. It was already becoming a restless night no doubt plagued with nightmares. He may be a cold-hearted hitokri, but that didn't mean he had to like it. This was not what he had in mind when joining the Ishin Shishi. He got up wearily and walked down to the first floor. Everyone else in the inn had no idea how lucky they were to able to sleep so soundly. Then, he heard a noise from the back. He frowned in suspicion and grabbed the hilt of his sword, stealthily making his way to the back door. Her drew the sharp weapon and opened the door. And there was Kei. She was humming something incoherently as tears slid down her face.**

"**Kei-chan?" She looked at him.**

"**Hello." Kenshin sheathed his sword.**

"**What are you doing out here at this time of night?" he questioned. She smiled lazily.**

"**Everything is so pretty at night when there's no blood." Kenshin lifted an eyebrow before spotting the nearby jug. His eyes widened.**

"**Are you drunk?" She hiccupped and clumsily reached for the jug of sake. **_**I'll take that as a 'yes'**_**, he thought in slight irritation.**

"**I think you've had enough," he said sternly, snatching it away. She hiccupped again.**

"**You're no fair, big brother."**

"**What did you call me?" **

"**Big brother." She hiccupped yet again. "I wish you were my real brother." Now Kenshin was really surprised. Even if she was drunk, it was still a much unexpected statement.**

"**Why?"**

"'**cause I know you're a good person…" She drunkenly pointed a finger at his chest. "On the inside. Sure you could be really scary jerk, but you're no demon." She hiccupped. "I heard you kill like one though; good for you!" Kenshin sat next to the drunken Kei.**

"**You're crazy if you want to be related to me."**

"**My father and fiancé are in Edo just like my cousins and friends so I have no one anymore." Kenshin's face twisted in shock (A/N: the 'WTF' look).**

"**You're younger than me! How can you be engaged?" The intoxicated Kei smiled lopsidedly.**

"**His name is Hideo; he's really nice. Father told me that Hideo and I were going to get married when we turned 15. I miss Hideo a lot…" Kenshin sat silently as Kei hiccupped again. "Ya know, most of my family's gonna die. Cousin told me not to mess with fate, but I already did so maybe I could stop it? I dunno how to do it yet though…" Kenshin continued to listen to Kei's seemingly nonsensical babble. Half of him was annoyed beyond belief, but the other half was…relieved? He knew that he couldn't really trust anything she was saying based on her current state, but it was still kind of nice to hear that someone didn't think of him as anything more than a blood-thirsty killer. He grimaced mentally. Too bad it had to be a drunk person. Kei's sudden silence ripped Kenshin out of his thoughts.**

"**Kei-chan?" No answer."Kei-chan?" **

**To his surprise, Kei had fallen asleep. Kenshin shook his head as he hoisted her up and carried her back into the inn. **

**The Next Morning…..**

"**Ugh," winced Kei, holding her head a she sat up on her futon. **

"**That's what you get for wasting yourself Kei," snapped the land lady, standing over her.**

"**Not so loud," she groaned.**

"**Get dressed and help me serve breakfast!"**

**The hung-over Kei gritted her teeth at the noise of upcoming chatter.**

"**I heard you got at the sake last night, Kei-chan," jeered one (who just so happened to be the only one in the hallway). "How do you feel?" Kei threw the man a cold glare. She was NOT in the mood to "grin and bear it" today. The man laughed. **

"**Shut up," she growled. The man stopped laughing and frowned. "What did you just say to me?"**

"**I said 'shut up'," she repeated icily. The man got up and hit her hard in the face, drawing a trail of blood from the side of her mouth. **

"**Bitches like you should learn to hold their tongues!" Kei swiftly grabbed one of the swords from the man's belt. He didn't even have time to react before the blade was pressed against his carotid artery.**

"**No, YOU should learn how to control YOUR tongue." The man stared at her in shock. "Touch me again and I'll slit your throat wide open…or WORSE." A bead of sweat traveled down the man's face. "Do we UNDERSTAND each other, Mikori-SAN?" (A/N: I made up that person). Mikori nodded dumbly and Kei withdrew the sword. "Good." **

**Kenshin noticed the bruise on Kei's face as she served breakfast as well as the mixed expressions of Mikori. Something had happened.**

**Later…**

"**Who did that?" Kenshin asked seriously, pointing to the bruise. Kei was a bit surprised. Was he angry?**

"**I took care of it," she replied nonchalantly. "I told him I would slit his throat if he ever touched me again."**

"**He took your word for it?"**

"**Considering I had his sword against his throat and the fact that I wasn't bluffing, I have to conclude that he had no other choice. Unless, of course, he had a death wish." Kenshin smirked. **

"**Good job, sis." Kei blinked.**

"**What did you call me?"**

Kei stepped off the dock suspending her bundle of belongings on a long, covered object. The Tokyo streets were bustling with life. It was not quite how she remembered it. Then again, that was a different time.

It didn't take Kei long to find an inn. That was one of the good things about big cities. She paid the innkeeper and unpacked in her room. It had been a long trip so she figured a change in kimono was in order before she began trying to locate the whereabouts of the red-haired ex-hitokri. She sighed. He had gotten that second scar after all. Some good she did. Tomoe and Kiyosato were dead. Her father was dead. Hideo was dead. And soon…she would be dead. She unwrapped the long object and hugged it gently. _Hideo…_ Carefully, she placed her late husband's sword on the floor and unpacked a new kimono. It was an elegant shade of blue with her favorite, yet average floral pattern style. She had changed so much in the past 15 years and yet not at all. It wasn't going to be easy to face Kenshin if he knew her relation to Tomoe, but he did deserve an explanation as to why she disappeared. She thought back to a few visions she had of a young, blue-eyed woman with a ribbon in her hair. She was with Kenshin much of the time and obviously in love with him. Kenshin seemed to return her feelings…in his own indirect way. Another thing came to mind….Enishi. She had "seen" him in some sort of fallen village near here. He was her cousin and she owed him just as much of an explanation of the events of 15 years ago. Neither he nor Kenshin knew she was still alive. She gritted her teeth. If only she had found Enishi right after IT happened. Then, maybe, things would have turned out differently. She removed her green kimono revealing a long, deep scar on her left arm from shoulder to elbow. She carefully put on the new kimono and exited her room. She would talk to Enishi first. Blood always comes first after all.

Chibisensei: Hoped you liked! Please review!


	5. A Meeting at the Kamiya Dojo

Chibisensei: Hey all, Chibisensei back with yet another chapter!

Sano: She's been working on turbo drive since she got reviews

Chibisensei: *bows* Yes, thank you DonSani and Talia-Naeva for those wonderful reviews, you made this poor college student so very happy

Sano: *laughs* Chibisensei would have never let me borrow money from her if she wasn't so happy so I have to thank you guys too

Chibisensei: Which reminds me...how much did you borrow again?

Sano: *shrugs* The only thing I found in your wallet was a rectangle card thing. It let me get anything I wanted so I didn't keep track.

Chibisensei: O_O!

Chapter 4

Karou smiled as she looked at the calendar. July 29th. In 5 days, she and Kenshin would be going on their first date. She thought for a second. Was it going to be their first date? She and Kenshin had lived together for almost a year now and there were plenty of times they were alone and they did do things together. Did that count? She shook her head. That didn't matter now. Kenshin confessed his love and kissed her! It was Karou's dream come true! If only Yahiko didn't show up at the dojo so often…

Kenshin was smiling as he went through his daily laundry routine. He couldn't seem to wipe it off his face, not that he wanted to. His mind kept replaying that kiss over and over again and he couldn't wait for the festival. He had talked to Yahiko already. He wouldn't interrupt them so Kenshin could kiss Karou as many times as she would let him…and maybe more? Anything could happen, right? He slapped himself mentally before too many less than pure thoughts crept into his mind. That was not something he needed to be thinking about out in the open, that it wasn't.

"Hey Kenshin!" Kenshin turned his attention to the young samurai greeting him.

"Oh, hello, Yahiko," he greeted with his famous rurouni smile.

"Are you daydreaming again? You've been doing that a lot ever since you made a move on Ugly over there," he stated, pointing a thumb to the practice hall.

"This one does not appreciate you calling Karou-dono, 'ugly'. This one thinks she is a beautiful woman." Yahiko sighed and sat down next to him, crossing his arms.

"I don't mean it in a bad way," he confessed. "I think of her as an annoying older sister and, let's face it, brothers and sisters tease each other." Kenshin smiled understandingly.

"That they most certainly do."

***Kyoto-1863-Mid November***

"**Kei-chan," growled Kenshin. "What did you do with my other sword?" Kei glanced at him.**

"**I have no idea what you're talking about."**

"**I know you have it." **

"**Give me back my ink brush and maybe I'll tell you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to collect the supper dishes." Kenshin was pissed. **

"**Kei…" he warned lowly. Kei threw a smirk and left to the dining hall.**

"**Hey Kei-chan," greeted one of the men. "I heard you have a thing for swords. Wanna hold a real one?" **

"**No thank you," she replied politely. **_**I really should cut his off…pervert**_** she thought angrily.**

"**No, I insist," the man stated, tossing her a katana. It was the katana she successfully stole and hid from Kenshin in her room. Kei widened her eyes slightly. **_**Uh oh…**_

"**I knew you had it!" growled Kenshin dangerously, storming into the room. The man gulped. He didn't know it was Battosai's sword he took. "Give. It. Back." Kei glared.**

"**Give. Me. Back. My. Ink. Brush!" By now, the room's full attention (A/N: there were only 4 people in there) was on the 2 "siblings". Kei was actually mouthing off to Hitokri Battosai. No one did that and lived! In the blink of an eye, the 'clang' of metal upon metal was heard. The room became deadly silent. The pair's swords had connected and were now struggling against each other.**

"**Give me back my sword!" growled Kenshin, pushing his blade closer to her.**

"**Give me back my ink brush!" she yelled back, pushing the blades back toward the center. This went on for about 3 minutes.**

"**What are you two doing?" came a screech from the doorway. The pair froze and turned toward the angry land lady.**

"**N-nothing!" said Kei nervously, quickly sheathing the sword. She knew she got carried away. **_**Crap! Crap! Crap!**_** Kei placed the sword on the floor and bowed. "Gomen nasi, Himura-kun. I wasn't thinking." Kei didn't even bother to watch anyone's reaction before she left, nor did she want to. She felt ashamed, humiliated, frustrated, and angry, Ashamed that she lost her temper; humiliated because she let Kenshin win; frustrated that she had no choice but to let him win for risk of screwing up her carefully crafted facade; and angry about all of it! Kei stayed in her room for the rest of the day without a word to anyone.**

Kei stood in front of the Kamiya Dojo silently. It didn't take long to find this place considering Kenshin's popularity, but still…what was she going to say? She didn't know where to start. Kei sighed and knocked on the wooden door. Two minutes passed. Kei knocked on the door again, louder this time.

"I'm coming!" called a voice from behind the door. It then opened revealing an irritated Yahiko. He looked at Kei. "If you're looking for Ugly, she's in the training hall. If you're looking for Kenshin, he's out back doing laundry."

"'Ugly'? That doesn't sound like a very nice name to call someone," said Kei.

"Yeah, well, she wouldn't even answer her own door!"

"But you live here too, right?" Yahiko blinked and Kei smiled. A few moments of silence passed.

"Well, are you going to come in?"

"If you don't mind." Kei walked through the door and followed Yahiko into the front yard.

"I take it you're Yahiko-kun?" said Kei, as they entered. Yahiko froze and turned around to face her. "I heard a lot about you from the Akabeko."

"Really?" Kei nodded. "Tae-san said you're really strong." Yahiko blushed.

"Yeah, I am, but I'm nothing compared to Kenshin." Kei smiled.

"Not yet at least."

"So who are you looking for?" he asked, quite happy after having his ego inflated. "Kenshin or Karou?"

"Actually, I'd like to see them both. It's been a long time since I've seen Kenshin and I would really like to meet his new wife."

"I hate to disappoint you but they're not marri-what did you just say?" Kei blinked.

" I said 'it's been a long time since I've seen Kenshin and I would really like to meet his new wife'." The now extremely suspicious Yahiko drew the bokken on his back and took a fighting stance in front of her. How did SHE know Kenshin had been married before? (A/N: Yahiko is assuming that is what Kei meant by "new" wife. Kei didn't mean it that way)

"Who are you and how do you know Kenshin?" Kei's face mixed into one between amusement and surprise before settling back into a simple smile.

" I know Kenshin from the days of the Bakumatsu. Of course, he was known as Hitokri Battosai back then." Yahiko stood his ground.

"Well, Kenshin's not anything like he was back then so if you're looking for a fight go somewhere else!" Kei blinked.

"I understand your suspicion, but don't you think you're overreacting a bit? I mean, you're assuming that I could fight and, even if that is the case, I'm still unarmed." Yahiko growled and lowered his bokken a bit.

"What's all the commotion?" asked Karou, walking toward the pair. Kenshin accompanied her. "And WHY do you have your bokken pointed at that lady!" Yahiko looked at Kenshin and lowered his weapon.

"This lady says she knew you during the Bakumatsu." Kenshin looked at Kei.

"She does not look old enough to have lived through those times that she doesn't."

"Yeah, that's why I don't believe her." Kei smiled proudly.

"Heh, I'm actually 27."

"WHAT?" screamed Karou and Yahiko. Kenshin blinked.

"Oro?" Kei let out a small chuckle."If you are indeed as old as you say, where do you know this one from?" Kei crossed her arms, her left kimono sleeve riding up to her elbow.

"The Kohagiya Inn in Kyoto." Kenshin's eyes widened. "Do you remember?" Kenshin's face paled as his gaze traveled to her left arm; the beginning of her scar clearly visible. Kei smiled. "Hello, big brother."

Author's Note: I excluded Kei's visit with Enishi for a reason. Keep in mind, Kenshin does not know Kei is related to Tomoe and Enishi or that she was friends with Kiyosato. Kei never once referred to her family and friend by name with an exception of Hideo. Also, I know I haven't given much description of Kei so here is her basic profile:

**Name**: Kei Mori (Married name: Kei Sarioyama)

**Hair**: Black reaching about half-way down her back. She usually either keeps it down or ties it back, but has been known to braid it or tie it in a bun.

**Eyes**: Chocolate brown

**Height**: 4' 9" (age 14), 5' 2" (age 27)

**Weight**: 102 lbs (age 14), 115 lbs (age 27)

**Birth Date**: August 12, 1850

**Blood Type**: A

**Sword Style**: In next chapter ^_^ x

See ya next time! R&R!


	6. Tales of the Bakumatsu Pt 1

Chibisensei: While Sano is kindly returning all the stuff he bought with my debit card, I'd like to thank Ruli for the nice review ^_^ I love writing and it makes me feel good when people like it. This is actually the 1st story I am completely devoted to finishing.

Sano: *panting* I-I'm back. I returned it all.

Chibisensei: Good; now do the disclamer ^_^

Sano: Chibisensei110787 does not and never will own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. I still think Kei is her illegal slave though. Chibi probably has her locked in the basement in a maid outfit or something like that *smirk*

Chibisensei: *hits him over the head with a baseball bat* Keep your fantasies out of my house!

Sano: _

Chapter 5 Tales of the Bakumatsu: Bloody Decisions

Kenshin's face went blank, his thoughts grinding to a sudden and unexpected halt.

"B-big brother?" yelled Yahiko in shock. "You mean to tell me that Kenshin has a sister!" Karou walked over to Kei.

"A-are you really related to Kenshin?" she asked.

"Not by blood." Karou threw her a look and Kei sweatdropped. This was not going very well. "I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do," stated Kei, nervously. She looked to the spaced out Kenshin. "Wow, I've never seen that look on his face before." Karou immediately turned to attention to Kenshin and walked in front of him.

"Kenshin? Are you okay?" asked Karou worriedly. She waved a hand in front of his face. "Kenshin?" Kenshin fainted. "Kenshin!"

"Oh boy…" started Kei, watching the flustered Karou try to wake Kenshin up. Yahiko glared at Kei.

"You never answered the second half of my question. Who the hell are you?"

"It's a long story. I think it would be best to wait for my 'brother' to regain consciousness first." Yahiko frowned and Kei sighed. "My name is Kei Sarioyama."

Kenshin woke up in Karou's arms. "Kenshin! You're okay!" cried Karou, hugging him.

"Oro?" Kenshin looked up at Karou dazedly. "Karou-dono, this one had the strangest dream that someone from his past came to the dojo." He sat up.

"Hate to tell ya, but that wasn't a dream," stated Yahiko, pointing to Kei. "She says her name is Kei. She claims that she's your sister." Kenshin looked at Kei, shock crossing his face again.

"That isn't possible," he stated in a hushed tone. "Kei is dead." Karou noticed Kenshin's lack of honorific.

"So you do have a sister then?" Karou asked quietly. She was slightly hurt that she never heard of her before now. Then again, there had to be some kind of reason behind it, right? Kenshin got up.

"This one must be sure." To his knowledge, the Kei was dead. She died 15 years ago trying to escape from Kyoto. If this was supposed to be a joke, it was NOT funny. Kenshin looked at Kei seriously."Please lift up your left sleeve." She nodded slightly and did as her "brother" said.

"Holy cow!" yelled Yahiko, gaping at the scar. "Is that from a sword?"

"It's deep…" stated Karou. Kenshin looked down at the ground as Kei pulled her sleeve back down. This was definitely Kei Mori.

"This one is sorry." Kei shook her head.

"I accepted your apology for that 15 years ago. There's no need for you to feel bad about it." Yahiko turned to Kei.

"Are you telling me Kenshin did that?" Kei looked away. She didn't want to answer the question. She didn't want Yahiko or Karou thinking badly of Kenshin.

"This one did inflict, Yahiko," answered Kenshin. "This one nearly murdered Kei."

"But you didn't, did you?" interrupted Kei. Kenshin lifted his head.

"But-" Kei rolled her eyes and walked to Kenshin, putting her hand on his head. She looked to the sky dramatically.

"By the power vested in me as your little 'sister', I hearby forgive any and all misdeeds done upon me by you in the past without malice, anger, blah, blah, blah, etc." Karou and Yahiko fell backwards anime style while Kenshin oro'ed with wide eyes. Kei took her head off his head and smiled. "There, problem solved." She turned to Karou.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Karou-san," she said with a bow. "I admire your devotion to your ideals and your compassion for my moody 'brother'." Karou blinked in confusion.

"Arigato?" How did this woman know so much about them? She spoke like she knew them. Kenshin sensed the growing confusion and coughed lightly.

"Perhaps it would be best to talk about this inside."

5 minutes later…

"You got to be kidding?" screamed Yahiko. "SHE'S a psychic!" Kenshin nodded.

"It's true, that it is. This one didn't believe it at first either." Kei threw Kenshin a look.

"He laughed at me when I told him." Karou glanced at Kei.

"So how did you and Kenshin meet? Did he help you in Kyoto or something?" Kei looked away.

"Yes and no, but I think I should start from the beginning…."

For the next 2 hours, Kei recounted the events surrounding the development of her and Kenshin's friendship (September-November 1863). It was a macabre story to hear, but it was the truth. Kei continued.

"We began calling each other 'brother and sister' around the end of that November. They were flippant titles, but I had belief in them…:

***Kyoto-1863- Early December***

**Kei woke up with a start. What she "saw" was bad. Very bad. She looked at the clock. 10 pm. She cursed under her breath. Kenshin gotten an order to assassinate someone tonight and he was probably already gone. She sat up, her pale skin flushed with sweat. Kami-sama what was she going to do? She gritted her teeth. **_**I'm not going to sit back and watch this anymore! I refuse to!**_** She got up and stripped off her sleeping yutaka and reached for the clothes she "borrowed" (a.k.a stole) from Kenshin. They were a bit big, but that was more to her benefit than anything else. It was easier to pass as a boy if the clothes were loose. She attached the 2 swords she stashed in her room on her belt and tied back her hair. No more sitting around. No more pretending. No more. Not ever again. **

**Over the 2 years she spent with the Ishin Shishi, she found ways to leave for short periods of time without being noticed; the main parts being that she had to cross-dress and blend in. It was one of the other reasons she feigned helplessness; she would be able to get away with more if she was underestimated. Kei quickly exited her room, sliding the shoji door shut quietly. Most of the men retired to their rooms by now as well as the land lady, but there were some that wouldn't retire until much later. Kei would have to be careful and avoid them. Kei snuck down the hall and into the kitchen. Hearing nothing suspicious, Kei slowly opened the back door and snuck out into the darkness.**

_**Brother, where are you?**_** thought Kei frantically as she cautiously sped through the streets. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the greater details of the vision. **_**Let's see…building…back road…bar… **_**Her eyes snapped open. 'That's close to where I bought that sake jug!' She raced off.**

**Blood splattered across the street as body after body fell by Kenshin's sword. It wasn't all that difficult of a job…nothing that his Hiten Mitsurgi ryu couldn't handle. He got out a cloth and wiped the blood of the katana. He heard a noise and snapped toward it.**

"**So you're the Ishin Shishi's pet assassin?" said a man. "I figured you'd show up tonight. Now I have a face to go with the murderer." Kenshin stared at the man coldly.**

"**You're not going to live long enough to reveal that face," he stated darkly. The man smirked as solders began to surround and outnumber Kenshin. Kenshin glanced at them coolly. "You sacrificed men from you own side to find out who I am?" The man's smirk widened. **

"**If that's what you want to call it." Kenshin glanced around himself calmly, quickly surveying his situation. 1-2-3-4…25 people vs.1. This was going to be interesting.**

"**Let's go," Kenshin stated, grasping his katana firmly. As if on cue, the Shognate warriors charged at Kenshin. Kenshin narrowed his eyes and quickly slashed the first assault. 7 men fell dead, their blood pooling by Kenshin's feet. The second wave of soldiers (6 men) came immediately after the first fell. Body after body hit the ground, but things were getting a bit difficult for Kenshin. He hissed as his left forearm was cut. It wasn't deep, but he was still hit. Another few bodies fell lifeless to the ground. **

**The man laughed as he watched the fight. **_**'Shit!'**_** thought Kenshin as a gash on his right leg appeared. He had been wounded twice now and was officially pissed. He narrowed his eyes at the man as another small cut appeared on his arm. **

**Kei heard swords clashing in the distance and rushed to the scene. **_**'Good, I made it'**_**. She spotted one of the last few soldiers smirking on the sidelines. His help wouldn't be needed; that hitokri was as good as dead. Kei quietly slipped behind the distracted man and impaled him.**

"**Surprise!" she whispered into his ear, twisting the sword. The warrior let out a choked cry before going silent. Kei withdrew the katana and allowed the lifeless body to slump to the ground. That caught the attention of the other stragglers. **

"**Who the fuck are you?" growled the leader. Kei smirked, but said nothing. The man growled and the last 3 soldiers (other than the leader) charged at her only to be beheaded…at the same time. Kenshin had finished with his battle by the time Kei attacked the remaining men. He was shocked. Blood splattered across Kei's face. She briefly acknowledged Kenshin's presence before walking to the leader.**

"**It's Kido-san, right?" The man growled. "What's wrong? You seemed to having so much fun watching the fight like a coward." Kido didn't even have a chance to reply as Kei slice his head cleanly off his neck in a gory mess. Kei glared at the body before turning to face a very angry Kenshin. **

"**What the fuck are you doing here, Kei?" Kei wiped the bloody katana blade and sheathed the weapon. "Well?"**

"**I didn't want you to get killed," she said neutrally. "I'll find a way to save my real family, but, until then, you're my family." Kenshin's anger faded a bit.**

"**You do realize that I can't cover this up for you. Everyone will know." Kei looked up at the moon.**

"**When we first met, I told you that I didn't want to be a weapon of war. What I didn't realize back then was that a tool is a weapon of war." She looked at Kenshin. "I'm done pretending." Kenshin surveyed the gory mess he and Kei left in the street.**

"**Your sword style; what is it?"**

"**Hateshi Shobatsu-ryu. The attack you just saw was called 'tentou sutoraiku'."**

"**I've never heard of it."**

"**You shouldn't have; it's mine." **

"**Himura-san! Are you alright?" called a man. Kenshin rolled his eyes.**

"**And where were YOU all of this time, Hikari-san?" **(A/N: Made that person up too ^_^)

"**I saw you were outnumbered and went to get some assistance." Kenshin glanced behind Hikari to see a few of the soldiers from the inn walking toward them. One of them chuckled to the other.**

"**See, I told you we were wasting our time! Battosai never needs help!" Kei stood idly. Of course, they would notice her sooner or later, but she hoped it would be the latter. No such luck. The men looked at the bloody Kei.**

"**Battosai, who is this boy?" Kenshin glanced at Kei. It was her decision on whether to try to lie to her way out of this. Kei bowed her gaze down to her bloody clothes. It was going to be a real pain to try to wash the blood out.**

"**My name is Kei Mori," replied she, untying her hair. "1****st**** informant to the Choshu Ishin Shishi…" She straightened her katanas. "…woman..." She looked up. "…and murderer." **

Sano: Hateshi Shobatsu-ryu? What the heck is that?

Chibisensei: A swordsmanship style created by Kei combining her father's style with various observed styles.

Sano: And the '"tentou sutoraiku", or whatever it is.

Chibisensei: A mid-range attack where the user jumps to avoid the enemy's attack and, before hitting the ground, delivers a side slash to the head or neck.

Sano: *shivers and glances at the expensive-looking American Civil War bayonet (it had the option of being used as a sword) hanging on Chibisensei's wall * YOU don't know how to do that, do you?

Chibisensei: -_- Even if I did, that thing couldn't poke through a piece of paper much less cut anything. 147 years of whatever significantly dulled the blade and tip, but a weapon is still a weapon so I don't take it down except to clean it every once in a while.

Sano: Do you know if it was ever used in battle?

Chibisensei: I hope not! _

See ya in chapter 6! R&R!


	7. Tales of the Bakumatsu Pt 2

Chibisensei: I'd like to thank Ruli again for the wonderful review and all the wonderful people who added my story to their favorites list! One quick note: in the manga, it says that Kenshin's personality had completely changed about a year after he started being a hitokri. These flashbacks take place within that year so he hasn't become completely cold hearted yet.

Sano: *chewing on toothpick* What's she trying to say is that nothing should be OOC. Speaking of which, what's up with Kei? She seems to be all over the place emotionally.

Chibisensei: She supposed to be a bit unstable. Psychological trauma can do that to you. *looks at Sano* Kenshin's not completely stable either; his personality split.

Sano: I guess.

Chibisensei: I do not nor ever will own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters, but Kei is my OC.

Chapter 6: Tales of the Bakamatsu- Betrayal and Forgiveness

"So, you decided to start helping Kenshin?" asked Karou quietly. Kei nodded.

"It wasn't an easy decision to reach. I knew that once the rest of the Ishin Shishi found out, things would get a lot harder for me, but…"

"But," interrupted Kenshin, glancing at her left arm. "She did not know how bad things would get." He looked down at the ground silently and Karou put her hand over his as the story continued.

***Kyoto-1863-Late December***

**Three weeks before, Kei made a decision. A decision to fight and decision to kill. At first, there was shock. The men did not expect Kei to possess any kind of skill with a sword. Even less that she had killed. With her façade over and the "grin and bear it" methodology shot to the 7 levels of hell, Kei began to openly dress in a more male way. She stopped hiding her katanas and now wore them at her waist. Even still, she continued to fulfill her daily duties as a woman tenant and "informant". The revelations left in the wake of Kei's change began to create tension among the Ishin Shishi in the ****Kohagiya Inn****; their mixed feelings under the silent yet watchful eyes of Hitokri Battosai. Now, Kei sat silently on the outskirts of the mountain forest. She had snuck out again, but this time to practice. The cold winter air was rather refreshing to Kei despite summer being her favorite season. The snapping of a twig was heard behind her and Kei smiled.**

"**I think it's finally going to snow tonight," spoke she. "Don't you think, big brother?" Kenshin was silent. Kei turned her head around. "Don't you th-." She froze at the look on Kenshin's face. It had to be the scariest, most intimating glare she had ever witnessed. A shiver went down her spine. She knew what that glare meant. She turned back around and closed her eyes. "I see… I must admit that this is the last thing I would ever have expected to happen."**

"**Then you know this isn't personal." Kei looked up at the cloudy sky and chuckled.**

"**Such an ironic twist of fate this is." Kenshin was irritated.**

"**This isn't a laughing matter!"**

"**Well, how do you expect me to feel? Sad? Angry? Afraid?" She turned to face him. "Betrayed?" She sighed and looked up at the sky again. "It would be lie to tell you that I feel none of those right now. I've never been this afraid before in my life." Kenshin didn't want to do this. The fact that her name came up as tonight's assignment shocked the hell out of him, but this was his job. He made the decision to be a hitokri and a hitokri he was.**

"**Draw your sword." Kei frowned and unhooked both katanas in defiance and threw them to the ground in front of her. She crossed her arms in annoyance. Kenshin walked toward Kei with his hand on the hilt of his katana. He stopped when he reached the discarded swords and picked one up. Kenshin threw it to Kei. **

"**As your brother, I'm giving you one chance…use it." Kei hooked it back onto her belt and looked at him.**

"**Fine, but I'm not going to go down easy, Battosai-san." Kenshin's face remained stoic but he couldn't help but mentally cringe at Kei calling him that. She only called him by his warrior name once and it sounded strange coming from her. In his mind, he mused at the irony. Over the past 2 months, their friendship progressed to the point where they dropped the honorifics in their names. Now they were back to square one. **

"**I don't expect you to." Kei drew her katana as Kenshin drew his. They stared at each other; each just out of the other's zone. As the first snowflake of winter hit the cold ground, the 2 fighter lunged at each other. **

"_**He's fast!"**_** thought Kei, as the pair parried each other's attacks. **_**"I can hardly keep up!"**_

"**Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu ryukansen!"**

"_**Shit!" **_**her mind screamed as her body turned to block the blade**_**.**_** Their blades connected again. A bead of sweat dripped down Kei's face as she put her left hand on the dull side of her blade in an effort to push back his. They may be about the same height, but as a boy, Kenshin had the advantage of strength. Kei grit her teeth. **_**I can't die yet! I still have find a way to save my family! Please don't make your death be my only option! **_**She growled. **_**I WON'T die here! **_**She pushed her sword to the side to break the connection. "Hateshi Shobatsu-ryu rasen furasshu!" As their blades disconnected, Kei did a spiral turn with her sword. The front of Kenshin's gi split and he narrowed his eyes dangerously. **

"_**She's better than I expected,"**_** thought Kenshin. Their swords crossed again and it continued this way for 7 minutes. This was the longest battle he had fought with a single opponent so far in his "career". He had the advantages of speed and strength, but he couldn't predict her movements. Her style was completely erratic and that was most likely the reason she was a formidable opponent. The fact that she was still alive said a lot too. **

"_**I can predict how he's going to move, but I don't know his attacks,"**_** noted Kei mentally. The battle continued as steel struck steel in a chain of sparks. The snow continued to fall. The two warriors jumped away and stared at each other, panting. A series of cuts (A/N: think paper cuts) and nicks had formed on them, but nothing major. Kenshin took a battojutsu stance. Kei did the same.**

"**You realize only one of us is going to walk away from this," stated Kenshin, darkly.**

"**Unless, it's a draw," Kei pointed out bluntly.**

"**You know that's not going to happen."**

"**I suppose this is where we say our 'goodbyes' then." Kenshin stayed silent as Kei stood nervously. She knew she was staring death in the face.**_** This is not going to end well…**_

"**Ready?"**

"**Bring it." Kenshin and Kei charged at each other, drawing their katanas simultaneously. Time seemed to stop at that moment. Memories of her life filled Kei's mind. Memories of Akira teasing her about how un-lady like she was; of the times Tomoe comforted her; of young Enishi being the adorable pest he was; of Hideo blabbing about all the "cool things" Japan will have after the Imperialists win the war; and of the hilarious arguments done on the subject. Yes, she used to be happy at one time. Kei grit her teeth. **_**I don't care how fast he is, I have to evade this attack!**_** The blades flew toward each other in a blinding blur. **_**I have to dodge! **_**With every ounce of strength she had in her legs, Kei jumped. She screamed as the katana blade ripped through her left arm, severing her flesh almost down to the bone. Kei had actually managed to avoid getting killed by Kenshin's best technique! Now, since battojutsu was a one-shot attack, he was completely open. Kei landed and directed a strike toward his side, suddenly flipping the blade before it connected. Kenshin ****staggered in pain and coughed up some blood. Clutching his side, a pissed Kenshin turned toward Kei. Small rivers of blood seeped down Kei's arm in torrents and fell onto the lightly snow-coated ground.**

"**Why did you flip the blade?" Kei managed a pained smile as blood continued to pour from her wound.**

"**Y-you gave me o-one chance to live. As y-your sister, I had to r-return the favor." Her katana fell from her right hand as her body went into shock. She collapsed. Still clutching his side, Kenshin walked over to Kei. Her face was already pale from blood loss, but, surprisingly, she was still conscious…barely. Kenshin raised his sword. He was just doing his job. He had to do this. **_**"No one but a blood thirsty monster could be fine after a slaying…and you're not a blood thirsty monster."**_ ** Those words from long ago echoed in Kenshin's mind. He gritted his teeth.**

"**I'm sorry, Kei," he said. With that, he stabbed the katana into the ground. Tearing off a piece of his gi, he tied it tightly around Kei' s arm to help control the bleeding. **

"**W-why?" asked Kei weakly. Kenshin turned his head.**

"**I don't know, now shut up and save your strength."**

"**Battosai!" yelled a voice. It was one of Katsura's body guards. Kenshin clenched his fist tightly and glanced at Kei.. "Battosai, stop what you're doing!" Kenshin snapped his head toward the body guard. The body guard ran up toward Kenshin and spotted Kei's unconscious body laying in the snow. There was so much blood. "Kami-sama, did you kill her?" Kenshin glanced at the man coolly and avoided the question. **

"**You interrupted me so I'm not sure yet," he lied. "Why?" The body guard cursed. **

"**The assignment you received to assassinate her was a fake." **

"**What?" The man looked at Kei.**

"**We don't know who's responsible yet. Katsura-san sent me here to try to stop…this…" Kenshin knelt quickly beside to check for a pulse. He gritted his teeth.**

"**She's alive, but barely." Outwardly, Kenshin appeared calm, but inside, his mind and emotions were at war. "We have to get her back to the inn now." The man stood blankly at the sight of Kenshin picking Kei up. Kenshin glared at him furiously. "What the fuck are you staring at?" The man gulped and quickly helped Kenshin hurry Kei back to the inn.**

****

Kenshin's head was still bowed as new waves of guilt washed over him. Kaoru held his hand comfortingly and Kenshin returned the grip. Silence filled the room as the story concluded. Kei's eye twitched slightly. Kenshin was being moody again.

"But all of that is in the past!" she chirped, clapping her hands together and plastering on the brightest smile she could manage to break the grimness in the room. "No worries here!" Kenshin looked up at her strangely. She sounded a bit like Misao there. "Besides, it's not like EVERYTHING that happened back then was negative." Kaoru and Yahiko looked up at her. Kei put her hand on her chin in mock thought. "Yes, I seem to be remembering something that happened about a week and a half after our bout of sibling rivalry." An evil smirk made its way across her face and Kenshin began to get nervous. He didn't like that look; it always meant trouble. Kaoru and Yahiko were curious.

"What happened, Kei-san?" asked Kaoru.

"Not much, just a little prank," Kei grinned, using her index finger and thumb to make the "little" sign. **  
**Kenshin's eyes widened.

"ORO!"

"You seriously managed to pull a prank on Kenshin back then?" asked Yahiko enthusiastically. Kenshin gulped.

"Yahiko, this one does not think…"

"Nonsense!" interrupted Kei. "I think it would be a great story!" She smirked. "It wouldn't be fair to leave such GOOD times out of the story."

***Kyoto-1864-Early January***

**Kei's recovery was going remarkably well. Despite the blood loss, she was back doing her duties at the inn. Granted, it was more difficult with a badly injured arm, but she managed. And, since it was only the muscles in the left arm that were damaged, Kei was still able to wield a sword quite well. The day or 2 after the incident was a blur to her, but she heard that Kenshin went on a tirade, questioning and threatening everyone in the inn that might have known something about how she came up as an assignment. Apparently deception was not something he took well to (A/N: that's an understatement). Katsura somehow managed to calm him down, promising that whoever did it would be punished. Kenshin OFFERED to do that job. Mikori turned up missing later that day. **

**Kei sighed as the land lady walked up to her.**

"**I'm going to prepare a bath for Himura-kun, do you think you can get the change of clothes?" Kei nodded.**

"**Ok." She walked to the back where the newly cleaned laundry was and picked out some clothes. Kenshin had changed a bit since the incident and had assumed the "overprotective big brother" role. It was getting VERY annoying. She knew he was sorry for the whole almost killing her thing, but still! An evil plan hatched in her mind. Kei went to the bath house where the elderly woman was stoking the fire. "I'll finish that for you," she offered nicely. The land lady glanced at Kei's bandaged left arm.**

"**What are you up to?" Kei put on an innocent look.**

"**Nothing. I just don't want you to work too hard is all." The land lady raised an eyebrow, but nodded.**

"**That's very considerate of you. If you need any help, I'll be in the kitchen."**

"**Arigato." As the land lady walked away, an evil smirk split Kei's features. **_**This is going to be good…**_

****

"**You're bath's ready," said Kei. Kenshin looked up from his spot in the corner of his room.**

"**You did it yourself?" Kei frowned.**

"**I'm fine." Kenshin got up and walked over to her.**

"**You lost the use of your left arm," he stated grimly. "That's not 'fine'."**

"**I'm fine," she repeated, now irritated. Kenshin poked her injured arm and Kei yelped. He smirked.**

"**You were saying?"**

"**Grr, just take your damn bath!" Kenshin tossed her an amused glance before walking toward the bath house. Kei grinned.**

**In the main room of the inn…**

"**Have you finished the next book?" asked Izuka.**

"**And what business it that of yours?" answered Kei coolly, sipping the tea she poured herself. Izuka didn't answer. It was the smartest option not to answer that question. "That's what I thought." Some soldiers walked into the room.**

"**Aren't you going to pour us some tea, Kei-chan?" asked Shokui teasingly (A/N: Made him up). Kei glared.**

"**Remember, Kenshin disabled my LEFT arm, NOT my right," she stated. Shokui laughed nervously. Kei stood up. "I'll get some more cups."**

"**WHAT THE FUCK?" came an angry yell from the bath house. Kei smirked. She had thrown snow into the bath water before telling Kenshin it was ready.**

"**I guess he doesn't like the cold," stated Kei in amusement. 3 minutes later a furious Kenshin stormed into the room. Everyone backed away in fright except Kei who bit her lip to keep from laughing at the expression on his face. He glared daggers at Kei.**

"**KEI…" Within seconds, the enraged Kenshin was chasing Kei around the inn, sword drawn. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kei hurriedly ran outside and Kenshin followed. Some of the snow had melted within the past few days and the water left on the porch had re-froze (A/N: It was night). "GET BACK HERE!" Kei hopped over an ice patch that Kenshin's vision missed in his angry state. Kenshin stepped on the ice and instantly slipped, losing grip on his katana and falling onto his back. The blunt side of the katana hit Kenshin on the head not long after his not so graceful landing. Kei doubled over laughing. The great Hitokri Battosai had knocked himself out!**

Kaoru and Yahiko roared in laughter as Kenshin sweatdropped.

"This one didn't think it was funny. It hurt, that it did," he pouted. Kei laughed.

"Oh man, Kenshin!" gasped Yahiko between laughs. "I had no idea you could be so ungraceful back then!" Kenshin glanced at Kei.

"That is NOT the whole story."

"**Are you alright, Kenshin?" laughed Kei, walking over to him. "Kenshin?" Kenshin's eyes snapped open. Kei yelped as he grabbed her injured arm and helped himself up.**

"**You want FUNNY?" he growled, hoisting the injured Kei onto his shoulder. "I'll show you FUNNY!" Kenshin stormed to the bath house with Kei in tow. Kei was too busy being in pain to notice what was going on. Kenshin lifted her up and threw her into the freezing bath water. Kei came up sputtering and Kenshin started to cackle. "Now THAT'S funny!"**

It was Kei's turn to sweatdrop as the laughter turned onto her. Amusement shone on Kenshin's face as Kei shook her head with a smile .They broke down and joined the laughter.

****Chibisensei: I hope that chapter turned out well! I was going to end it after Kenshin & Kei's battle, but I didn't ^_^

Sano: You suck at battle scenes

?: He's right

Chibisensei: Not you too!

See ya in Chapter 7! R&R!


	8. Tales of The Bakumatsu: Conclusion

Chibisensei: Ok, I totally screwed up on the timeline of this story. I've reread it in its entirety and realized that I've been accidently putting that it was the 11th year of the Meji instead of the 12th where the Jinchu arch ends. As a result, anything regarding the timeline should be 1 year later than it is in the story thus far. Kei is 14 months younger than Kenshin so she should be turning 28. The manga doesn't say when Kenshin and Tomoe get married so I'll make it mid-June 1864 since Kenshin was still 15 at that time. That would make it anywhere from late November to late December 1864 when Tomoe gets killed so that should fit. That would also place Kiyosato's death in January 1864 so that's what I'm going to do. I hope my timing is more accurate this time and I'm so sorry for the mistake! Oh and 1 more thing: when Kei is telling a story as a flashback to Kenshin and friends she omits Tomoe and Kiyosato's names calling them "cousin" and "friend" instead. I use their names in the flashbacks for the reader's benefit J Kei does NOT want Kenshin to know about her relation to Tomoe or friendship with Kiyosato. Whether he ever finds out or not is a surprise!

Sano: You're evil

Chibisensei: I know. *rubs hands together* Oh the things I have in store for this story.

Sano: Aren't you forgetting something?

Chibisensei: I was getting to it! *turns to readers* Thank you DonSani and Ruli for your reviews! I've been working really hard to update regularly at a decent length. I'm taking summer courses now so I've been juggling this story with my homework. So far so good!

Sano: Heh, Chibisensei110787 does not and never will own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. Kei is still her illegal slave though.

Chibisensei: *ignoring*

Chapter 7- Tales of the Bakumatsu: Conclusion

Once the laughter had subsided, the mood of the room had significantly improved.

"This one still cannot believe that it's you," said Kenshin. "This one heard you died trying to escape Kyoto." Kei laughed nervously, scratching her head.

"Well, that's kind of a long story and I think I've already chewed everyone's ears off today."

"Oro?" Kei looked at Kaoru.

"I'm sorry for not giving notice before coming here. I hope you forgive my intrusion."

"It's no problem," said Kaoru. Kei got up and looked outside. The sun was already setting.

"Have I been here that long?" Yahiko followed her gaze.

"Crap!" he exclaimed. The room's attention turned to him. "We didn't eat supper yet!" Kei, Kaoru, and Kenshin fell back anime style.

"This one will start preparing dinner soon, Yahiko," said Kenshin. "There's no need to worry." Kaoru turned to Kei.

"Kei, would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Kaoru. "You and Kenshin were like family to each other and it would be rude for me to let you leave without asking." Kei smiled.

"How about I make the dinner instead? It's my babbling that made everyone 'miss' it." Kaoru blinked.

"You really don't have to do that. Kenshin or I could do it." Yahiko made a choking motion at the sound of Kaoru's suggestion of her cooking.

"If YOU cooked, everyone would be dead by morning!"

"What did you just say?"

"I said that your cooking would kill everyone here!"

"How dare you say that me! And in front of a guest!" she exclaimed, pointing at Kei. Kei sweatdropped.

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth! Right, Kenshin?"

"Please don't get this one involved."

"Oh, so YOU think my cooking's bad too do you?" Kaoru snapped, stomping over to Kenshin.

"No, it's nothing like that, Kaoru-dono! This one thinks your cooking has really improved!" Kei stood by blankly as Kenshin went flying into the side wall, sliding down swirly eyed and disoriented. "Orororoooo…." Kaoru turned her rage to her student and Kei cringed. _And I thought I had a temper…_ Yahiko soon fell to the floor as disoriented as Kenshin. Kei sweatdropped as Kaoru turned to her.

"So… about that dinner…" Kei started nervously.

Within 5 minutes, Kei was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone. It had been a while since she made something for someone and she was happy to do so. She rather liked cooking.

"Kei-san?" called Kaoru quietly. Kei took her attention away from the boiling rice.

"Is there something wrong, Kaoru-san?" Kaoru glanced to the side.

"How much did Kenshin tell you about himself?" Kei blinked.

"To be perfectly honest, he never really talked about himself. The bulk of what I know is from visions not Kenshin himself." Kei smiled. "You probably know a lot more than me in that sense. He never was a very trusting person. I don't know anything that happened before I met him." Kaoru smiled and Kei threw her a sly look. "I get it; you want to know how much he trusts you, don't you?" Kaoru blushed. She was busted. Kei turned her attention back to the rice. "Did he tell you he loved you?" Kaoru blushed harder. She just met this woman. Did she really expect her to answer?

"Yes."

"Kenshin changed a lot since when I knew him, but I know he would never say something like that to a person and not mean it in its entirety. Love takes trust to work; he knows that" Kaoru smiled.

"Arigato." Kei glanced at Kaoru.

"Speaking of my moody brother, did he regain consciousness yet?"

20 min later…

"Wow!" exclaimed Yahiko. "This stuff is great!"

"It's delicious," complimented Kaoru.

"It is good, that it is," added Kenshin. Kei blushed.

"Arigato, I try."

"What is it, anyway?" asked Yahiko. Kei smiled.

"Just a little something I came up with by accident a few years ago. I was trying to make a new recipe I found, but I got a bit mixed up in reading it." Kei pointed to the food. "And this was the result."

"What did you name it?" questioned Kaoru. Kei stopped eating,

"That's a very good question…" Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko fell backwards.

"Kei," started Kenshin. "This one has a question himself."

"About the food?"

"No, about how you escaped Kyoto." Kei froze. "This one remembers Katsura-san saying you were found dead just outside the city. He even gave this one a katana you carried." She sighed. _I was hoping to avoid this for now…_

"For months I had been trying to think of a way to save my family. After my friend was killed that January, I knew that I had to stop thinking and start planning. My negligence had already led to the death of one person I cared about and I would be damned before I sat back and watched it again. I made the choice to break the promise I made to my cousin about not interfering with our fates. I had to do something…."

***Kyoto-1864-March***

**2 months had passed since Kiyosato was killed. Kei remembered that January day in well. It was her fault in not recognizing it.**

"_**Another red nightmare?" asked Kei, catching the sight of Kenshin in front of the water basin (A/N: his back was to her). He had just come back from an assassination. From whose, Kei didn't know. Kenshin turned around holding a bloody washcloth held to his left cheek.**_

"_**It was more eventful than usual," he stated grimly. Kei sighed.**_

"_**Here, let me take a look."**_

"_**I'm fine."**_

"_**Don't give me that crap," scolded Kei. "Let me see." Reluctantly, Kenshin removed the washcloth for Kei to examine the diagonal gash on his face. Memories of her visions of Kiyosato's death flashed through her mind at blinding speed. **_

"_**Kami-sama…" she whispered to herself. Her friend was dead. How could she have been so stupid as not to recognize this night?**_

"_**I'll be alright," stated Kenshin, pulling Kei away from her thoughts. "You don't have to worry." Kei glanced away, determined not to let him see the pain in her eyes. Akira was dead and the wheels of their fates had now been set in motion. Could she stop those wheels before they spun out of control? Overwhelming guilt filled her petite body as she struggled to keep her emotions at bay. Kei took the washcloth and washed it in the water basin before bringing it back to his cheek to clean the wound.**_

"_**It's going to scar," spoke Kei quietly. She gave the cloth back to Kenshin and turned away. "Keep pressure on it until the bleeding fully stops." With that, Kei when to her room leaving Kenshin a bit confused by her behavior.**_

_**Kei was a mess. Any free time she had, she spent in her room. She didn't speak. She didn't eat. She didn't do anything besides what she was told to do and even those things were performed almost robotically. It remained like that for days. The land lady walked into Kei's room.**_

"_**Eat this dear," said she kindly. "You haven't had any food for the past 4 days." Kei didn't reply and the land lady sat down next to her. "What happened, Kei-chan? You know you could tell me." Kei glanced at her sadly.**_

"_**Arigato for caring; I just want to be alone right now." The land lady sighed.**_

"_**I'll leave this here for you. Please eat it." Kei nodded and the land lady left.**_

"_**Is Kei alright?" Kenshin asked the land lady as she re-entered the kitchen.**_

"_**She is still refusing to eat. If this continues, she's going to waste away to nothing. She won't speak a word of what is wrong, she says she just wants to be left alone." Kenshin frowned started to walk away. "Where are you going?"**_

"_**I've had it! If she wants to die like this, she could be my guest, but she WILL tell me what the hell is going on."**_

"_**Himura-kun, I don't think-" Kenshin glared angrily and the land lady shook her head. 5 minutes later, Kenshin burst in Kei's room.**_

"_**Ok, what the hell is going on? You have been like this for days and it's starting to really get on my nerves!" Kei turned her head to her angry "brother", her face contorted in grief and stained with tears. His eyes widened slightly. She looked so weak and pathetic like her soul had been sucked out. Kei closed her eyes.**_

"_**I told you once that my family was in danger; that they were going to die. For the past few months, I have been trying to think of a way to prevent those deaths without the barrage of horrible consequences that would follow. I found out a few days ago that it already started." She began to sob. "Kami-sama, what have I done?" Kenshin didn't know what to say. He had never consoled anyone before. His first thought was to get the land lady; she would know how to handle this; but…**_

"_**It's not your fault," he said. Kei glared at him.**_

"_**You, of all people, could never understand..."Kenshin closed his eyes at the insult and did the only thing he thought a compassionate human being might do in this situation; he hugged her. He hugged her and Kei cried into his shoulder. For a long time, she cried…for it was the last time she ever would.**_

**The subsequent weeks following her friend's death got easier as grief, anger, and guilt faded into something Kei couldn't quite put her finger on. Something inside her had cracked and the Kei her family knew drowned in a river of chaos. No more tears. No more worries. No more fears. No more past. No more future. Only the present. That is what she lived for and was what she killed for. Kei Mori, psychic daughter of Kyo and Aine Mori, had become a hitokri…just like her big "brother".**

Kei paused and looked at Kenshin. "I'm sorry big brother."

"Why are you apologizing to this one?" asked Kenshin. Kei closed her eyes.

**Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled as Kei looked out into the stormy night. She sighed. It was almost time. Another bolt of lightning sparked as she closed her eyes. She frowned as the thunder crashed. She had drugged the tea she served tonight so there should be no problems as far as the rest of the inn. She made sure everyone had at least one cup. Her eyes snapped open at the next crack of thunder. **_**It's time.**_

**Kei stripped off her sleeping yutaka and changed into another outfit she borrowed from Kenshin. She tied her hair back (another bolt of lightening) and attached her katanas to her belt (another crash of thunder). Kei slid the shoji door open carefully and stepped into the hall. She heard a slight noise and closed her eyes. Lightening flashed as she made her way toward Kenshin's room. It figured that he was still conscious; most likely disoriented, but conscious. She slid his door open and walked inside. The noise she heard was Kenshin collapsing after trying to stand up. He looked at her confused. Everything was so fuzzy and strained. He leaned on his katana for support as he tried again. He fell (another flash of lightening) and his katana slipped from his grasp (another crash of thunder). Kei leaned down and took the katana, drawing it as another bolt lit up the inn. Kenshin struggled to sit up.**

"**K-Kei?" Kei closed her eyes and hit Kenshin in the back of the neck with the dull side of his blade, effectively knocking him out. She carefully propped Kenshin into his favorite corner and put the now sheathed katana into its standard resting spot against his shoulder. She smiled sadly.**

"**It all comes down to me and you. To save my cousin, only one of us can live through this war." She looked at his scarred cheek and closed her eyes. "And I choose you." She got up and blew out the dim candle that lit the room. She turned her head towards his unconscious form and smiled. "Goodbye, big brother. Thank you for your friendship and may the gods grant you happiness someday." Kei then exited the room and ran out of the inn, never to return.**

**The rain came down in torrents as she ran through the streets. The thunder covered the sound of her footsteps as the lightening showed her the way. **_**I have to get to Edo before it's too late… Kami-sama, help me.**_** She had just reached the outside of the city before…**

"**What's a young boy like you doing out at this hour?" called a mocking voice. Kei turned to the sight of a small group of swordsmen (6 people). She instantly recognized the uniform. **_**Shinsengumi? **_**"Didn't the Ishin Shishi teach you NEVER to go out alone?" Kei frowned and grasped the hilt of her katana.**

"**Didn't the Shinsengumi teach you never to separate from the squad?" The Shinsengumi members laughed and drew their swords.**

"**You have a lot of bark for such a little dog, boy." Kei drew her weapon and smirked.**

"**But I have more bite than you Wolves ever will." With that remark, a battle started. Blow after blow was exchanged in a flurry of sparks and blood. Kei hissed as a small gash appeared on her already scarred arm and quickly disemboweled the perpetrator. She had to admit, even though she had gained a surprising amount of mobility back in her left arm (considering the damage), it had become difficult to fight multiple opponents at a time. Her left arm was still restricted in movement so it was harder to use both hands in sword attacks. Kei slashed one of the men's throats, blood to spray her face. She heard a slight chuckle before a sharp pain engulfed her body. The last Shinsengumi member smirked in satisfaction as Kei's left side split open. Kei grit her teeth in pain as she staggered. Blood seeped from her mouth as a river poured down her side. The man continued to smirk and Kei frowned. **_**If I'm going to hell tonight, he's coming with me!**_** With a surprising amount of speed, she caught the man off-guard and plunged the blade through his gut. She smirked as the man coughed blood, his eyes wide in surprise.**

"**Oh, and by the way, it's 'girl' not 'boy'." The man choked before Kei twisted the katana. She smirked again as his dead body slumped to the rain and blood soaked street. Kei shivered as her vision began to blur. **_**So this is it… **_**She vomited blood. **_**Funny…how I didn't recognize this day either…**_** Kei collapsed and closed her eyes as her breathing slowed. **_**Akira…Tomoe…Hideo…Enishi…I'm sorry for everything…**_** She passed out.**

"The next thing I remember is waking up 2 weeks later in a village away from Kyoto," concluded Kei. "I had been found by an elderly woman and her husband. Their son had a clinic in that village so they brought me there after I was stable enough to be moved. It was a year before I was well enough to do any kind of traveling; I almost died many times." Kei closed her eyes, a silent tear ghosting down her cheek. "I shouldn't have lived and, sometimes, I wish I didn't. My cousin was killed while I was recovering. I failed…again." Kaoru put a hand on Kei's shoulder sympathetically.

"You can't blame yourself for something that was out of your control. You did everything you could." Kei glanced away.

"Maybe…"

"Why didn't you tell this one you needed to get out of Kyoto to save your family?" asked Kenshin. Kei turned to her "brother". "This one would have helped you."

"What?"

"You didn't have to do it alone." Kei looked down and chuckled sadly.

"Another foolish mistake on my part."

"This one is sorry for your loss."

"I know you are…" She got up.

"Where are you going, Kei-san?" asked Kaoru.

"I think I've intruded enough. I showed up without notice and…" Kei plastered on a smile, "…probably depressed the hell out of everyone here." Yahiko raised an eyebrow at hearing Kei curse.  
"I didn't mean for things to get so grim. I'm sure my moody brother has enough of that already. I'm sorry again…for everything. My bad decisions have caused so much pain and I came here because an apology and explanation needed to be given to the person who kept me at least somewhat sane in Kyoto…and those closest to him. And now that it has been delivered…" _I can't do it…I can't tell them who I am…_

"But you can't just leave!" said Yahiko. "You're Kenshin's 'sister'! You can't just pop in out of the blue and expect to be able to pop right back out again!"

"He's right!" stated Kaoru. "We can't just let you go! We demand you stay!" Kei sweatdropped anxiously.

"This one thinks it is a good idea," said Kenshin. "It has been almost 16 years." Kei smiled.

"I'm staying in an inn in the city. If you don't mind any further intrusion, I can come by tomorrow."

"Why don't you stay in the dojo with us?" offered Kaoru. "There's plenty of room and you don't have to spend so much money for room and board." Kei's eyes darted back and forth between Kaoru and Kenshin. Yahiko said they weren't married yet (or even engaged probably based on Karou's question for earlier). Yet, Kenshin had seemed to have already confessed his love, but it didn't look like it went any further than that. _Knowing my moody brother it would take him an eternity to propose to her being as slow as he is… She's such a nice girl too…violent but nice…_ An idea wriggled its way into Kei's mind. _I could definitely do that…_

"Are you sure?"

"With how good you can cook, you bet we'd want you around!" exclaimed Yahiko. "I'd also be one less chore for Kenshin. Besides, if you fought Kenshin as Battosai and lived, I want to see what you can do!" Kei blinked.

"I'm not nearly as good as I used to be. After I got married, I never really used one, except to practice here and there."

"ORO!" shouted Kenshin. "You married?" Kei smiled.

"Yes. Is that really so hard to believe?" Kenshin scratched his head.

"No, but you were already engaged to someone we last saw each other so it is surprising you would marry another man." Kei blinked.

"I did marry the man I was engaged to."

"Oro?"

"Is your husband here in Tokyo with you?" asked Karou.

"Hideo passed away a year ago. The doctor said it was his heart…" Kaoru looked down.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. When you love someone with all your heart, you'd be willing to wait however long fate makes you to see them again." Kaoru glanced at Kenshin and smiled. Kenshin caught her glance and smiled in return.

"Yes," she agreed.

"I suppose I'll be seeing you tomorrow," said Kei. "I thank you all for your understanding and hospitality."

"No problem," answered Yahiko. Kei bowed politely and turned to leave.

"Kei…" started Kenshin. "This one is happy to see to see his sister again." Kei grinned.

"Same here, big brother."

"It was nice meeting you, Kei-san," said Kaoru with a smile.

"Argiato." With one last smile, Kei walked out of the dojo and off the property.

"This was a very eventful day, that it was," said Kenshin.

"It was," replied Kaoru facing him. Kenshin smiled and Yahiko stared at the couple for a second.

"Hey, if you guys want to start kissing or something you should get a room. I don't want to have nightmares."

"WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU IMPLIYING?" roared Kaoru with a blush.

"I'm saying that seeing someone kiss an ugly girl like you would give me nightmares for life!" Once again, Kenshin stood forgotten as Kaoru and Yahiko fought. And so was the end of another day at the Kamiya Dojo

Chibisensei: Wow, that was my longest chapter yet!

Hiko: *drinking from Chibi's sake bottle* This sake tastes bad; buy another bottle

Chibisensei: You buy your own and how the hell did you get here?

Hiko: *smirk* I would never miss out on any of my idiot apprentice's embarrassing moments.

Sano: *whispers to Chibi* Now I can understand why Kenshin never talks about his childhood. The guy's crude,

Chibisensei: I know and he's drinking all of my sake too! T_T Do you know how much that costs these days?

Sano: You really don't drink so what's the problem?

Chibisensei: It's MINE!

See ya in Chapter 8! R&R!


	9. Catching Up

Chibisensei: Wow, I can't believe I got this chapter done so fast!

Sano: Neither can I

Chibisensei: And thank you for the reviews Ruli & DonSani! Reviews keep me interested in this story!

Sano: Oh, yeah Chibi gave me your message DonSani and I was actually planning on visiting the Fox Lady when I manage to wander my way back to Japan *smirk*

Chibisensei: * looks at Sano and rolls eyes* I guess I'm doing the disclaimer today. I do not own and ever will Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters.

Chapter 8: Catching Up

Kenshin smiled as Kaoru made her way onto the porch. It was a beautiful morning;

"Good morning, Kaoru-dono," he greeted. "This one had breakfast ready." Kaoru blushed and returned the smile.

"Good morning to you too." Yahiko yawned as he joined the pair. His eyes darted between the 2 of them and a smirk graced his features.

"Should I come back later?" he teased. Kaoru glared angry at Yahiko and Kenshin sweatdropped nervously.

"This one does not think that is necessary, Yahiko; he was merely saying 'good morning' to Kaoru-dono." Kaoru's glare snapped to Kenshin. _This one said the wrong thing, that he did…_ But before Kaoru could unleash her wrath…

"Hello!" greeted a voice. "Am I too early?" Kenshin and the others turned toward the voice.

"Not at all," replied Kenshin. "This one just finished making breakfast." Kaoru smiled.

"Yes, you are welcome to join us." Kei smiled as she made her way toward the 3 friends, belongings at her sides. Yahiko noticed the long, wrapped object.

"Is that a katana?" Kenshin and Kaoru's attention quickly snapped to the object. Kei glanced away.

"It is." A look was thrown her way and Kei sweatdropped, putting her hands in front of her in an "I surrender" gesture. "It belonged to my late husband; I don't use it! I haven't been in an actual death-match swordfight since the end of the Boshin War!" Kaoru eyed it.

"But you have been in swordfights?"

"Only sparring!" Yahiko blinked.

"You spar, really?" Kei nodded.

"Not often, but yes. Swordsmanship is declining rapidly and is becoming less and less needed. In a few short decades, kenjitsu will no longer be needed at all." She smiled brightly. "But no matter its fate, the spirit of the samurai will never die. It is a part of who we are, with or without a sword."

"Then can you spar with me?" asked Yahiko. "Kenshin over there won't let me have a match with him and I'm getting tired of fighting Ugly."

"YAHIKO!" started Kaoru, fuming angrily at her student.

"Now, now," sweatdropped Kenshin, trying his hardest to calm the tension. "Let's not fight over breakfast. It will get cold if it is not eaten soon, that it will." Yahiko's attention turned to the food.

"Oh, alright," he grumbled, grabbing a rice ball. Kaoru followed suit, glaring at Yahiko. Kei sweatdropped.

"Are you joining us?" asked Kenshin. Kei nodded, picking up the rest of her stuff and laying it in a small pile in front of the porch.

"Not bad, big brother," complimented Kei, eating. "Certainly a lot better than the last kitchen experiment I witnessed from you." Kaoru looked up, surprised.

"Are you telling us that Kenshin couldn't cook?" Kei grinned and Kenshin sweatdropped.

"Here we go again…" mumbled Kenshin.

***Kyoto-1864-Mid February***

**Kei rummaged around the kitchen hurriedly. **_**Where are those radishes? **_**Kei quickly went back to the stove to stir the boiling pots before resuming her search. **_**Where are they?**_

"**Are you alright, sis?" asked an amused Kenshin. "You look a bit flustered."**

"**Shut up!" Kei snapped, racing to check on the pots again. Kenshin continued to watch Kei in amusement as she continued to race around the kitchen like a headless chicken. Kei growled. "What are YOU doing in here anyway?" Kenshin smirked.**

"**I wanted to see what was taking you so long to make dinner." Kei felt a vein pop on her forehead.**

"**Keep up with that attitude and you can make your own damn supper. I'll just feed your portion to the animals." Kenshin's smirk faded. "That's what I thought. You couldn't cook anything to save your life." Kenshin frowned.**

"**Why would I want to? It's a woman's job." Kei glanced at him.**

"**I'm just saying you can't." She smirked. "And you know it." Kenshin glared. **

"**I could cook if I wanted to." Kei laughed and pointed to the pots.**

"**Well, by all means, Mr. Personality, try. Stir them while I find the radishes." Kei smirked to herself and resumed her search for the radishes. **_**I win.**_** She went to check the storage room. No more than 5 minutes after Kei left the kitchen did a volley of obscenities fill the air. Kei ran back in and stared at the now smoking pots. **

"**How the hell can you burn soup?" she screamed.**

"**How the fuck should I know?" Kenshin snapped. "You probably did this!"**

"**Why would I sabotage my own cooking?" **

"**So you could blame it on me!" A fight soon began that left the kitchen in disarray. Needless to say, dinner was ruined.**

Kenshin sweatdropped as he was, once again, laughed at. "But he has obviously gotten a lot better," said Kei in his defense.

"It looks like there may be hope for Kaoru yet if Kenshin improved from burning soup!" laughed Yahiko.

"This one still does not know how he did it," said the embarrassed Kenshin. A few moments of silence passed. Kei glanced at him.

"I heard you left the Bakumatsu after the Battle of Tobu Fushimi." Kenshin nodded.

"This one vowed never to kill again after the new era started and became a rurouni to help make amends for the crimes committed as a hitokri." Kei smiled.

"It was a good decision. You probably would have never become the softie I see in front of me if not for all that humbling travel. You probably wouldn't have met these nice people here either." Kenshin flashed a rurouni smile.

"This one is proud of his decision."

"I am too," said Kaoru, with a smile. Kenshin turned to her. He loved that smile. It's the one that made him fall in love with her.

"We all are!" added Yahiko. Kenshin smiled.

"I have a question," started Kei.

"Oro?"

"In one of my visions, I saw you fighting some evil psycho mummy guy. What was his name?" Yahiko burst out laughing.

"A mummy?" Kenshin shook his head.

"That was Shishio, that it was." Kei raised an eyebrow.

"Not much of a looker, if you ask me. It's amazing that someone that ugly managed to gain so much power." Kaoru giggled and Kei smirked. "Seriously, he looked like a crypt-keeper with all of those bandages! I'm surprised you were able to look at him let alone fight him, big brother!" Everyone burst out laughing. Shishio had always been a delicate topic for Kenshin and his friends, but here they were now, laughing at his expense. Kei waited until the laughter died down before she continued. "I 'saw' you gained some new sword techniques, care to fill me in?"

" The kuzu-ryusen and the amakakeru ryu no hirameki," said Kenshin. "The final techniques of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu." Kei blinked.

"Final techniques?"

"Kenshin left his master to join the Bakumatsu before he finished his training," explained Yahiko. "Before he fought Shishio, Kenshin went back to his master to learn what he missed." Kei looked surprised.

"I didn't know that."

"We met his master," continued Yahiko. "He's arrogant but he's really strong."

"Yes," agreed Kaoru. "He even saved us in a battle." Kenshin shifted uncomfortably. He did not want to talk about Sejjuro Hiko. Kei looked at Kenshin. _Please don't ask what this one thinks you are going to… _thought Kenshin.

"Who is your master anyway?" Kenshin winced internally; this was not his lucky day. "You never once mentioned his name or anything about him." Kenshin sighed.

"His name is Seijuro Hiko. He is the 13th master of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu and took this one as an apprentice when this one was still a child." Kei smiled.

"That was sweet of him." Kenshin frowned.

"'Sweet' is not the word for it." Kei thought for a second.

"He wouldn't happen to be a hermit potter by chance, would he?" Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko looked at Kei in surprise.

"Do you know him?" asked Kaoru. Kei's eye twitched.

"Know him?"

***Mountains Outside Kyoto-1872 (5****th**** Year of Meji)**

**Kei sighed as she trekked up the mountain path. **_**This guy has to be around here somewhere…**_** She frowned. **_**Hideo better be right about this**_**… After being completely lost for an hour, Kei came upon a small hut.**

"**Hello?" called Kei. "Is anyone here?" A large man with big white cape exited the hut.**

"**Who are you and what do you want?" he asked sternly. Kei's eye twitched. **_**Testy guy, isn't he?**_

"**My name is Kei Sarioyama. My husband is a merchant and said that he heard that you were the best potter in Japan." The man smirked.**

"**The best in Japan, huh?" **

"**Anyway, I want to know if maybe you can make me some ceramic pots." Hiko glanced at Kei.**

"**I can."**

"**Then how mu-" Kei was cut off.**

"**But that doesn't mean I will. I don't make custom pottery; go away." Hiko turned to walk away and Kei fumed.**

"**You have a pretty big ego for a potter," spat the annoyed Kei. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you're hiding something considering you're new to the trade." Hiko turned around.**

"**I could say the same thing about you. You don't look like a simple merchant's wife. And, considering you're here alone, he must either be a lousy husband or confident that you could take care of yourself." Kei frowned.**

"**My husband isn't 'lousy'." Hiko smirked.**

"**Then it's the latter." Kei's eye twitched in irritation as he started to walk back into his hut.**

"**You're an arrogant, socially-challenged swordsman, aren't you?" He stopped and turned.**

"**You certainly are a rude one to barge onto my land, make demands, and then insult me." Kei glared and Hiko raised an eyebrow. "Not that I care, but what kind of pots are you looking for?"**

"**Two 35x50 cm with floral print on the front."**

"**Why?"**

"**Why not?" Hiko glanced at Kei again.**

"**If I do this, it will cost you 10 jugs of sake." **

"**10 JUGS?" she screamed. "What the hell kind of a price is that?" He grunted.**

"**You should feel lucky that I'm even considering the job. That is the offer; take it or leave it." Kei growled angrily.**

"**Fine! You have a deal."Kei started to walk away. Hiko smirked.**

"**Oh, and one more thing." Kei stopped. "You have to carry all the jugs here yourself. You can't have any help from your husband."**

"**My husband is on the mainland for the next 2 months." Hiko's smirk widened.**

"**Then you can't have any help at all." Kei felt a vein pop on her forehead, but did NOT want to give this arrogant bastard the satisfaction of chasing her away. Gritting her teeth, Kei began her trek back down the mountain to the city that was once her own personal slice of hell.**

**Needless to say, it took a VERY long time to lug all the jugs to that hut. Exactly how long, Kei really didn't know. She could only carry 2 jugs at a time, thus making 5 round trips total between Kyoto and Hiko's hut. Each time she came back with more jugs, she was greeted with an irritating smirk from Hiko and an order to "hurry up". Finally, the exhausted, sleep-deprived Kei had paid for the pots Hiko had yet to make. Hiko glanced at her, clearly amused.**

"**You're a swordswoman." Kei blinked.**

"**Huh?" Hiko smirked.**

"**You hide the calluses quite well but you can't fool a genius like me. The upper arm strength shows that you have been practicing for years; the scar along your left arm proves that you have been in battle; and that glare of yours tells me you've been in quite a few." Kei began to sputter.**

"**B-but, how?" Hiko laughed.**

"**You don't honestly think that I haven't been watching you lug those things, do you? That scar on your arm that caught my interest." Kei glanced away. "Based on the length and estimated depth, I have to say you got that wound by jumping during a battojutsu. That move probably saved your life." Kei remained silent. "I'm right, aren't I?" He smirked. "Of course I am." Kei's eye twitched.**

"**You have to be the most arrogant son of a-" **

"**Careful, I may change my mind about making those pots." **

"**YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" He grinned.**

"**Watch me," he mocked, pouring himself some sake. Kei said some choice words under her breath. "I heard that." Kei glared.**

"**Then you KNOW that I don't give shit what you think." He chuckled mockingly and Kei gritted her teeth. **_**Grrr**_**…**_**if this wasn't the Meji Era I would…**_** He smirked.**

"**It'll take me a while to make those pots…depending on how much work I feel like doing. Come back in a few days." Hiko glanced at Kei as he took another sip of his drink. He smirked mockingly and offered the jug. "Sake?" Veins popped on Kei's forehead. **_**What an asshole!**_

**3 days later Kei had picked up her pots (which were done very well) and went on her not-so-merry way with Hiko's last remarks stuck in her head.**

"_**So how many people did you kill?" asked Hiko. "It has to be more than one." Kei looked away.**_

"_**Enough to haunt me for the rest of my days."**_

"That sounds like this one's master alright," said Kenshin with a sigh. "He seems to love watching other people suffer." Kaoru and Yahiko nodded in agreement.

The rest of the morning went by rather quickly. Kei settled into her new room, Yahiko and Kaoru began practice, and Kenshin was out doing the laundry. Kei walked outside.

"So…" started Kei, glancing at Kenshin. "When are you going to pop the question?"

"ORO?" yelled Kenshin, slipping forward and falling into the soapy basin. Kei's evil smirk was back as he stared at her.

"You heard me."

"This one does not know when he is going to ask Kaoru-dono yet," he gurgled with a slight blush. Kei raised an eyebrow.

"Kaoru-_dono_?"

"Yes, Kaoru-dono." Kei shook her head.

"That's not her name."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is!" said Kenshin. Kei knocked him back into the basin and kneeled to face him.

"Care to try again?" Now Kenshin was irritated.

"This one has known her for a lot longer than you and this one KNOWS her name is Kaoru!" Kei smirked.

"That's better." Kenshin looked at her confused and Kei gave him the "are you really that dense" look. She sighed.

"Drop the –dono honorific in her name, big brother. It makes you seem distant."

"But-" Kei cut him off.

"Trust me."

"Hey Kei!" called Yahiko, running to the "siblings". "Do you think maybe we could have a sparring match?"

"This one does not think that would be a good idea," said Kenshin. He glanced at his sister. "Kei has always had a bit of a problem with restraint." Kei frowned and Kenshin sweatdropped.

"I do not." She turned to Yahiko.

"If you want to test your progress in your sword style, I won't object to a match so long as it with wooden swords."

"Seriously?"Kei nodded. "Alright! Come on, I'll get you a sword!"

"Go easy on him," mumbled Kenshin as Kei began to follow Yahiko. Kei winked in response.

10 min. later…

"Okay, Yahiko, remember everything I taught you!" called Kaoru.

"Good luck, Yahiko." smiled Kenshin.

"I will!" Kei and Yahiko faced each other.

"And…begin!" yelled Kaoru, signaling the beginning of the match. Yahiko quickly attacked Kei, who easily blocked it.

"You could do better than that," she said. Kei caught Yahiko open on the left side and connected in a soft blow. "Try again." Yahiko attacked again, fiercer this time. Kei was surprised. _He's pretty good for a kid…_

"You're not taking this seriously!" yelled Yahiko, while attacking. "Fight me!" Kei shrugged.

"Alright." Kei increased her speed.

"Watch your back!" yelled Kaoru. Yahiko turned around and blocked Kei's attack just in time. The 2 parried each other's attacks for a while before…

"A draw?" gaped Kaoru as Kei and Yahiko hit each other. Kenshin smiled. Yahiko skill had greatly improved and, it seemed, Kei had restraint after all.

"Ow," sighed Kei, clutching her side. "That hurt."

"Likewise…" said Yahiko also holding his side.

"That was great Yahiko!" exclaimed Kaoru. "You've really improved!"

"That he did," said Kenshin, joining the group. Kei winced.

"Kaoru-san, do you think you can tell me where I could find the bathroom?" Kaoru nodded..

"Sure. You go outside and turn the corner." Kei bowed.

"Arigato." She turned to Yahiko. "And arigato to you for the good match." Yahiko smiled.

Kei began to cough violently after she entered the bathroom. Frankly, she was surprised she made Hunched over the toilet, she rid her lungs of the blood that had collected. _It's getting worse…_

"Kei-san, are you okay?" asked Kaoru from outside. Kei wiped the remainder of the blood from her mouth and exited the bathroom.

"I'm fine," she said with a smile. "I am just fine."

Hiko: *sips sake* I remember Kei now. She's fun to irritate

Chibisensei: You really are an arrogant, socially-challenged swordsman. Poor Kenshin…

Hiko: *irritated* I'm not socially-challenged, I just don't like people. Period

Sano: Whatever you say Cape Man.

Hiko: *eye twitch*

See ya in Chapter 9! R&R!


	10. Prelude to a Nightmare

Chibisensei: I had a bit of trouble with this chapter so I'm not really happy with it

Sano: Trouble is an understatement; this chapter sucks

Chibisensei: *sarcastic* Thank you very much, Sano. I appreciate your support.

Sano: *chews on fishbone and smirks* No problem

Chibisensei: *turns to audience* Thank you to everyone who gave me reviews and please don't crucify me for the roughness of this chapter! Bad reviews would lower my morale and make me not want to post updates anymore T_T

Sano: *ignores Chibi's pouting* Chibisensei110787 does not and never will own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters, but Kei is her faithful servant

Chapter 9- Prelude to a Nightmare

3 days had passed since Kei arrived and things remained rather lively. Kei would do the cooking and do her share of the chores. She actually found it rather enjoyable considering the many humorous exchanges that went on within the Kamiya Dojo in a day. _Poor Kenshin…_ Today was a nice day albeit a bit on the cloudy side. Still, it was warm and generally pleasant.

"Oh!" exclaimed Kei, dropping the water bucket she was filling in the well. Kenshin who was doing the laundry, looked at her confused.

"Oro?" Kei tossed the bucket to Kenshin.

"Hold this for a second!" she said, rushing into the house. By Kenshin's usual "luck", the bucket hit him square in the head, leaving him dazed and swirly-eyed.

"Orororo…." Kaoru walked out of the dojo (A/N: she was training with Yahiko) and spotted the oro'ing Kenshin.

"Kenshin! Are you alright?" Kenshin sat up, holding the side of his head where the bucket hit. He winced.

"This one is fine...he thinks."

"Hey, where'd Kei go?" asked Yahiko, joining the pair.

"She went in the house that she did." Kei appeared in the doorway holding a small pouch. She noticed Kaoru.

"Just the person I wanted to see." Kaoru looked at her.

"Huh?" Kei smiled and pulled 2 objects out of the pouch and clasped them in her palm.

"These are for you," said Kei handing Kaoru the objects. "For being kind enough to let me stay here." Kaoru looked at what Kei had given her and her eyes bugged out.

"T-t-these are gold!" she stuttered, staring at the 2 coins Kei had placed in her hand.

"I see you know your coins," said Kei with a smile.

"B-but it's so much! I can't-" Kei waved her hand dismissingly.

"Of course you can. Please accept them." Yahiko stared at Kei and the pouch.

"Does that mean you have more of them?" Kei tossed the pouch to Yahiko. He looked in the bag to find 6 more coins. Kei snickered at his reaction.

"Why are you so surprised? I don't remember telling anyone that I was dirt poor." Kenshin glanced from the still sputtering Kaoru to the stunned Yahiko.

"Kei, you didn't steal this money, did you?" he asked. Kei's eye twitched angrily.

"Hideo just so happened to be very good at his trade. We didn't spend everything he earned on unnecessary luxuries like the wealthy class does with their money. We lived off of what we needed, saved a bit, and then gave the rest to those that needed it more. We wanted a simple life not a chaotic one. With money comes politics, and we both know how much I HATE politics." Kenshin saw that he struck a nerve and sweatdropped.

"Forgive this one for thinking so little of you." Kei sighed and shook her head.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked, amusingly. Yahiko looked at Kei.

"So what's to eat today?" Kei scratched her head.

"Actually, I was thinking about fishing for some fish for supper." She smiled. "Care to come?"

"To come fishing? Sure!"

"You don't have to go through that kind of trouble," said Kaoru. "Kenshin could go to the market and get some."

"It's no trouble at all. Besides, fresh fish always taste the best." Kei turned to Yahiko. "Ready?"

"Yeah!"

"We'll be back in a few hours," said Kei to Kaoru and Kenshin.

"Uh, alright," replied Kaoru, a bit confused. As Kei and Yahiko exited the dojo, Kei threw her infamous evil smirk to the couple. Kenshin sweatdropped.

"She's up to something that she is," spoke Kenshin when Kei had left.

"Do you think so?" asked Kaoru.

"That smirk means trouble that it does." Kaoru cocked her head slightly.

"I don't know. Do you think she's going to do something to the food or something?" Kenshin shook his head.

"It's too obvious that it is." Then it hit them.

"Uh…Kenshin, you don't think that she took Yahiko with her on purpose, do you?" she Kaoru with a blush.

"I told you she was up to something…" Inwardly, Kenshin smirked a bit. _Kei is a clever one…_ There was an awkward silence.

"So is the laundry done?" asked Kaoru breaking the quiet. Ok, that wasn't what was on her mind, but it was something.

"No it is not, Kaoru-dono. This one should be done with it shortly," said Kenshin with his rurouni smile. Kaoru got up a bit disappointed.

"Oh…ok. I'll be in the training hall if you need me." Kenshin nodded.

"This one will keep that in mind …" He paused for a second. _"Drop the –dono honorific in her name, big brother," echoed Kei's words in his mind. "It makes you sound distant."_ "…Kaoru" he finished. Kaoru froze.

"Did you just call me 'Kaoru'?"

"It is your name." Kaoru's joy was beyond words! He finally dropped the honorific! He actually DROPPED the honorific!

"Oh Kenshin!" cried Kaoru, hugging him. (A/N: corny, no?) "You didn't use –dono!"

"Oro?" coughed Kenshin as he was crushed.

"Kaoru, this one can't breathe!" Kaoru blushed madly and let go of him.

"Sorry," she said, her face red with embarrassment. Kenshin smiled.

"If that is the way you respond to this one not using -dono, this one would not mind always calling you 'Kaoru' in private." Kaoru blushed deeper.

"I would like that." Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other for a while, unconsciously leaning closer to one another. "Kenshin?" she started with a blush.

"Oro?" Kaoru blushed harder.

"W-will you k-kiss me?"

"Is that what you want?" Kaoru nodded coyly and Kenshin smiled.

"Then **I** would be happy to." This time Kaoru did notice the change in self-reference. Her eyes widened a bit, but she quickly lost her train of thought when she felt Kenshin's lips on hers. Nothing else seemed to matter to either of them in those moments except each other. No worries or fears. No guilt and pain. Nothing except love and acceptance. A bit hesitant at first, Kenshin snaked his arm around Kaoru's waist and pulled her closer as the kiss deepened.

Kei smirked in victory as she walked away from the dojo door and back to Yahiko down the road.

"So what did you forget?" asked Yahiko, with an eyebrow lifted. Kei smiled innocently and scratched her head sheepishly.

"Nothing, I thought I needed something, but I was mistaken." Yahiko looked at her strangely.

"Are you sure you and Kenshin aren't related by blood?" Kei chuckled.

"I'm sure." She paused. "I think I remember the river bank being a good fishing spot." Yahiko looked at her surprised.

"This isn't your first time in Tokyo?" Kei smiled.

"I was born here when it was still Edo. Of course things have changed a lot in…" She started counting the years on her fingers. "Well, a long time!" She smiled again. "To the river bank?" Yahiko nodded.

"Why not?"

Back with Kenshin and Kaoru…

After what seemed like an eternity, Kenshin and Kaoru broke their kiss for some much needed air.

"This one will finish the laundry now," he said with a small, but real smile.

"Ok," said Kaoru, still on "cloud nine".

ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO

That evening, Kei fried the 4 decent sized fish that she and Yahiko had caught. Yahiko had caught 3 of them and bragged about it the whole time. After some small talk, Kei retired to her room. That was a few hours ago. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't shake that familiar, eerie feeling that something was wrong. No visions came, leaving the uncomfortable Kei restless and confused. _Maybe some fresh air…_

Kaoru heard someone leaving the house and silently got up to see what was going on. She went out into the midsummer night air and found Kei sitting quietly in the courtyard bracing her katana against her.

"Kei, are you alright?" asked Kaoru, a bit worried. Kei turned around.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied quietly. A small breeze blew and Kei looked up toward the moon. "Do you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Kaoru asked.

"Fate. Its presence is strong tonight."

"Huh?" Kei shook her head.

"Nothing," she dismissed with a smile. Kaoru sat next to Kei.

"May I ask you a question, Kei-san?"

"Just call me 'Kei'."

"Ok, Kei, may I ask you a question?" Kei looked at Kaoru.

"Of course."

"What was it like to be married?" Kei was taken slightly aback by the question. She certainly didn't expect it. Kei looked up at the sky.

"I enjoyed every second I spent with my husband," she said, hugging the katana slightly. "It's a wonderful feeling to be with someone you truly love. It completes you." Kei smiled sadly. "Every hardship you have, you could face together. You don't have to face your demons alone anymore." Kei looked down. "Hideo and I found each other again when we were 17. By then, I was like a doll with no soul. I carried around my blood-stained swords without a care on whether I lived or died. I merely existed and that was all. Against all logic and better judgment, I told Hideo everything that had happened in the years we were separated. I told him about the books and all the people I killed. I told him about Kenshin and how he ki-" Kei cut herself off. "I thought he would hate me, but, instead, he apologized to me for not being able to save me from that fate. And then he told his biggest secret in return."

"What was it? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"He had murdered my father in cold blood with the brother of the sword I hold now. He then joined the Shognate army as a spy in an attempt to somehow find me. He hated the Ishin Shishi for how they took me away from him." Kaoru sat stunned and Kei chuckled bitterly. "I panicked. The war wasn't over yet and I had told my fiancé, a spy for the enemy, everything I knew."

"What happened?" Kei smiled slightly.

"He deserted his position and married me. And, together, we disappeared into the chaos to face whatever would come as husband and wife." Kei looked at Kaoru. "If love is strong enough, not even the worst of wars could tear it apart. It casts a light upon one's life no matter how bleak it seems. You become 2 halves of 1 whole; that is what marriage is about." Kaoru looked down.

"Thank you and…I'm sorry for making you relive that pain." Kei shook her head.

"There's no need to apologize; it was my choice to answer the question that way." She looked to Kaoru with a small smirk. "Is that all you wish to know about marriage or is there more?" Kaoru blushed. Busted again.

"Well, I, uh," she stuttered, her face turning redder. Kei laughed.

"Let's try this: you tell me what you know about whatever it is you're unsure of and I'll fill in any blanks; just don't ask me how seduce my brother. That would give me nightmares for weeks." Kaoru blushed harder and shyly began to whisper into Kei's ear. The two women whispered to each other for a long while.

ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO

It was a rather cloudy day; almost an outward manifestation of the uneasiness Kei felt within. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. She sighed and grabbed her katana, tucking it in her obi sash and heading into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Good morning," greeted Kaoru with a smile as Kei finished making the miso soup.

"Good morning." Kenshin walked in and was surprised to see Kaoru up before him.

"Good morning everyone," he said with a rurouni smile. "Did you both sleep well?" He knew damn well that they were up late the night before. He was too light of a sleeper to not notice the two women escaping into the yard for a late night chat. About what he wasn't sure...yet. Kei glanced at Kenshin.

"You should know, considering you were awake too. Why do you think I kept my voice down so much?" Kaoru blushed profusely at the realization.

"YOU WERE SPYING ON US?" she screamed at Kenshin. Kenshin put his hands in front of him and sweatdropped.

"This one was just making sure everyone was alright! This one did not eavesdrop!" Although he had definitely wanted to considering how hard Kaoru had blushed during that conversation. Even in the dark it was apparent.

"KENSHIN NO BAKA!" yelled Kaoru, sending Kenshin into the wall with a punch. Kenshin slumped to the ground swirly-eyed and barely conscious.

"Orororororo…." Kei raised an eyebrow. Yup, it was going to be another lively day.

"Good morning," yawned Yahiko as he made his way toward the food. He noted Kei's katana. "Why are you wearing your sword today?" Kaoru glanced at the sword.

"Yeah, why are you?" Kei sweatdropped nervously.

"I was thinking about taking it out to practice," she lied. Kenshin, who had recovered by now, glanced at her, unsure.

"This one does not like that you still use a katana, sister. Even if it was your husband's, it is still a weapon of murder. " Kei looked away.

"Any sword could be used as a weapon of murder," she pointed out. "Even your sakabato can kill. That applies to the dull side as well as the sharp if you are not careful. " Kenshin kept quiet.

"What do you mean the dull side can kill?" asked Yahiko. "It can't cut anyone!"

"No, but it could break bones, including the neck." Kei looked at Kenshin. "But he always adjusts the force to make sure it doesn't reach that point. It's another testament to his astounding skill as a swordsman."

"Is that true, Kenshin?" asked Kaoru. Kenshin nodded grimly. He hated that truth. In his hands, the .sakabato was indeed a weapon that could not kill, but, for someone who knew nothing of swordsmanship, it could be an entirely different story. Kei closed her eyes sadly and apologized for her outburst, walking out into the yard.

"She's acting strange today," said Kaoru when Kei was out of earshot.

"Kei acts weird every day," stated Yahiko. Kenshin looked to where Kei was swinging the katana gracefully in the distance.

"This one thinks Kaoru-dono is right. Even her ki is troubled." The next thing the trio heard was the sound of a sword clattering on the ground and then silence.

ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO ORO

Kei dropped her katana in shock as official looking people appeared at the dojo entrance. The one that caught her attention most was the middle-aged, mustached man in front. Her face paled.

"Hey, Kei, are you alright out there?" asked Yahiko, peeking his head outside. He froze. The man looked at Kei at first in curiosity and then surprise. A few moments later, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko made their way into the yard. Kaoru and Yahiko looked equally as pale as Kei. Even Kenshin, himself, was a bit uneasy with the man's arrival. If this guy was here, then something had to be very wrong.

"What can we help you with Yamagata-san?" asked Kenshin.

"I am sorry to trouble you, but there is a problem." Kaoru felt a lump form in her throat. He wasn't going to take Kenshin away from her, was he?

"What kind of problem?"

"I believe we should talk about this elsewhere." Within a few minutes, the whole group (at Kenshin's urging) sat in the training hall, the other official looking men standing by outside. It was an eerily similar situation to when Okubo told Kenshin and friends of Shishio. Kaoru didn't like this. She didn't want Kenshin to leave again. Not after all they've been through! Not after how far they got! Kei was as white as a sheet. She looked like she had seen some sort of ghost and, in a way, she did.

"Kei?" questioned Kaoru, noticing Kei's pale complexion. Now she was REALLY worried. What could be happening to get Kei so upset? Yamagata turned to Kei.

"From the look on your face, I don't think I need to ask who you are. I must admit I am surprised to have found you here of all places and of all times Kei Mori-san. We had all but given up the idea that you were still alive and well in Japan. It must have been fate." Kei remained silent. _Or bad luck…_ Yamagata turned his attention to Kenshin.

"Have you ever heard of Mikomi Village?" Kenshin nodded.

"This one heard it to be a rural village found completely massacred and burned to the ground."

"Yes. Recently, there has been a rash of serial murders involving government officials who were high ranking Ishin Shishi during the Bakumatsu. The assailants are unknown, but are believed to be connected to that village. They claim that it was intentionally targeted by the Ishin Shishi as a warning to villagers who were thinking of joining the Shognate."

"But the Ishin Shishi never involved innocent people," exclaimed Kenshin. He paused. "Did they?" Yamagata shook his head.

"Of course there were casualties of war, but nothing of that nature was ever done; however, that doesn't matter because it is what the assailants believe that is important. We have been trying to contain the murders and keep them out of the papers, but the death toll in total has reached 150; that includes innocent bystanders and guards. We cannot keep it secret much longer and if it is discovered that incidents like these cannot be contained by the government the entire country will be thrown into chaos. The assailants have been moving from city to city and Tokyo seems to be their next target as it is the heart of our country. I am here to ask for your help in stopping these mad men before the public finds out." Yamagata turned to Kei. "I know that your history regarding your involvement as an Ishin Shishi has not been a pleasant one, but I ask for your help as well. You do not have to fight, but I would like to know if you know anything of the events surrounding Mikomi Village. If we understand what has happened, maybe it could give us a clue as how to stop them."

"I will assist you," interrupted Kenshin.

"Kenshin…" started Kaoru. Kenshin plastered on his rurouni smile.

"You need not worry about this one that you don't." Kaoru looked down at the ground solemnly. It was looking like Jineh and Shishio all over again.

"I'll help!" said Yahiko. Kenshin shook his head.

"This one does not want you to get involved in something you do not have to be involved in." Yahiko was going to argue but thought better of it. You couldn't win this kind of argument with Kenshin. Yahiko didn't care; he was going to help Kenshin whether he wanted it or not! Kaoru would most likely do the same.

"How about you, Kei-san?" asked Yamagata. "Will you lend us your aid?" Kei remained silent for a moment while all eyes went to her. Kenshin knew how hard being an Ishin Shishi during the Bakumatsu was for her and, quite frankly, he was hoping she'd refuse.

"For 14 years. I wondered why the gods cursed me with this power to see the future," Kei said quietly. "It has only caused me pain and hardship and, although I know I deserve it for all the things I've done, the knowledge that others suffered from my decisions..." She cut herself off and closed her eyes. "I accept your offer. I will fight and I will tell what I know." Yamagata smiled.

"I appreciate it, truly." Kei looked at the ground.

"12 years ago, Mikomi Village was indeed destroyed…by an Ishin Shishi." Yamagata's eyes widened.

"What?"

"And the Ishin Shishi responsible for that destruction…is me."

Chibisensei: I know…I'm a bitch for ending it with a cliffhanger, but I had to. Shorter chapters = faster updates and, with school and all, I have to keep my eye on how much I write so as to not screw up my grades. I really REALLY need to pass my Spanish and Health classes with a transferable grade ^_^U

Sano: *turns to audience with a smirk and whispers* Wanna hear a secret? Chibi actually says-

Chibisensei: *puts a hand over his mouth with a sweatdrop*

Hiko: *in another room* What the hell is vodka?

Chibisensei: *a bit annoyed* He runs out of sake and then he goes for the hard liquor. That bottle isn't even mine.

See ya in Chapter 10! R&R!


	11. Kei's Sin Pt 1

Chibisensei: Thank you to all the kind people who reviewed my story! You make me so happy!

Sano: *looks through story chapters and looks at Chibi* You're really mean to Kei, you know that? You practically abuse her.

Chibisensei: *sigh* I know, but don't worry; I'm not cruel enough to end a story like this on a negative note.

Sano: That's good.

Chibisensei: I try my best to use the tones used in the anime and manga so that this story doesn't become like that horrible Reflections OVA I was stupid enough to buy. Oh, and one more thing: for some reason my page breaks aren't showing up; I don't know why, I tried everything. Maybe it's WordPad...

Sano: *rolls eyes* Chibisensei110787 does not own nor ever will own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. She only owns her poorly treated slave, Kei.

Chapter 10- Kei's Sin: Borrowed Peace

Kenshin and the others stared at Kei in shock. She looked up sadly. "I did destroy Mikori Village, but not the way these assailants believe. I lived there for 3 years after an elderly couple saved me from death in the Kyoto street; their son had a clinic in Mikori Village and they took me there to recover from my wounds. It took a year of illness and complications before I regained my health and, by then, the elderly couple had revealed to me that Katsura-san had allowed them to take me from Kyoto…against all logic. He told them to make me disappear and that he would take care of the rest. To be completely honest, I don't think he believed I would survive. And so, I stayed in Mikori Village…"

***Valley outside the Kyoto prefecture-Mikori Village-Early July 1867* **

**Kei had been living in Mikori Village for 3 years now. Despite the war, the village was almost peaceful. **

"**Sister Kei, sister Kei!" cried a small girl, running to Kei with a few other village girls. Kei looked up from the laundry.**

"**Well hello, Mai-chan, Kaiya-chan, and Naomi-chan," Kei greeted with a bright smile.**

"**Sister Kei, will you play with us?" asked 6 year old Mai.**

"**Yeah, play with us!" agreed 7 year old Naomi.**

"**Please," begged Mai's twin sister, Kaiya. Kei giggled.**

"**I can't right now, girls" Kei said. "Mr. and Mrs. Ohayshi need the laundry done. We don't want them thinking I'm ungrateful of their kindness, do we?" Kei had lived under the care of the Ohayshis since they rescued her from Kyoto. They were very kind people as well as their 32 year old son Kisho. The girls' faces fell in disappointment. **_**Not the puppy dog look…**_** Kei sighed in defeat. "Gather some flexible twigs and string and bring them back here." The girls instantly lit up with excitement and ran to get them. Kei had barely finished scrubbing the last linen before the girls returned with 3 twigs and some string. Kei smiled and took the items, bending the twigs slightly so that the tops looped and tying the 2 ends of each twig together with the string. "Now, watch," she said in a hushed tone. Kei dipped one of the twigs into the soapy water and blew into the loop causing bubbles to float into the air. The girls stared in awe.**

"**Let me try!" yelled Kaiya, reaching for the twig.**

"**Me too!" cried Naomi.**

"**Me three!" finished Mai. **

"**Hold on, I made enough for all of you," chuckled Kei handing them each a homemade bubble wand. She gathered the linens to hang them to dry. The elderly Nori Ohayshi exited the house and walked to Kei.**

"**You will make a good mother someday, Kei-chan." Kei chuckled as she watched the girls.**

"**It already feels like I am."**

"**You can't help children loving you." Kei sighed.**

"**True, but I have no idea why. I'm too horrible a person to be a role model to innocent children."**

"**That's all in the past now, Kei-chan." Kei looked down.**

"**No; not until the day I throw down these katanas for good," she said, referring to the 2 swords in her obi sash. "But I'm not sure if I could ever quit swordsmanship. I wish to be a normal woman with a normal life but fate has, so far, not allowed it. If the rest of the town found out who I really am…"**

"**Don't think of it," said Nori. "This is a new start for you and you are well liked here." Kei smiled.**

"**And it is all because of you and your husband. I am forever in your debt for the kindness you have shown to me." Nori chuckled.**

"**When the Ishin Shishi win this war, life in Japan will be better for everyone. You will be able to find your fiancé and truly live." A twinge of sadness crossed Kei's face.**

"**It's been 4 years since I've seen him. I have no idea whether he's alive or whether he has already moved on and forgotten about me."**

"**Don't be so negative. You have a good heart and, although you have done horrible things, the gods will always forgive those who do their best to repent." Kei sighed.**

"**But I'm not doing anything."**

"**Nonsense." Kei looked at her in surprise. "You are making a positive difference in people's lives. You have helped this village so much." Now Kei was confused.**

"**Huh?" The old woman chuckled. **

"**You're a good person, Kei-chan; always remember that." With that, Nori walked back into the house. Kei went into the back and hung the laundry to dry. She felt a small snap of ki from behind her.**

"**You will pay for your sins demon!" came a cry. Kei swiftly turn around, drew her weapon, and blocked the attack. She glared.**

"**So, brat, you have returned to challenge me once again?" she said lowly, breaking the stick-to-stick contact. The 10 year old frowned.**

"**I will not leave until I defeat you! " Kei held her stick out.**

"**Such big words for such a small boy; let us see if you have what it takes to defeat the Demon of the Valley!" The young boy, Yukio, charged and swing his stick at Kei who easily parried it. "You have to do better than that young one! Mwhahaha! You would need an army to defeat me!" Yukio smirked.**

"**I have an army and, to protect this village, we will slay you!" Kei raised an eyebrow as the other village boys entered the yard. **_**Uh oh…**_

"**Die Demon!" screamed 8 year old Taro, charging. Kei sweatdropped a bit as she watched the boys, 6 in total, charging at her all at once. **_**I really should have brought another stick…**_** Kei dodged and parried. She didn't want attack. One of the sticks made contact with her left arm.**

"**Argh!" she yelled dramatically, putting that arm behind her back. "You will pay for taking my arm!"**

"**We'll see about that!" yelled Yukio, hitting her in the right leg. Kei lifted her leg up and was now hopping about. **

"**My leg!" she cried.**

"**You're dead!" yelled a young voice from behind her. It was probably 7 year old Takai, Kisho's son. Kei felt the stick poke her back and she dropped hers. She fell to her knees.**

"**I, the Demon of the Valley, have fallen! I commend you, young warriors," she choked dramatically. With that, Kei pretended to collapse. She heard the boys' victorious cheers and smiled.**

"**What in the world is going on?" asked Kisho, looking down at the "fallen" Kei.**

"**We defeated the Demon of the Valley!" said Taro. Kisho lifted an eyebrow and looked to Kei who smiled sheepishly from the ground.**

"**Demon of the Valley?" She got up and dusted herself off.**

"**Ok, so it wasn't original. I tried." Kisho laughed. The girls, who had now finished their bubble-blowing, joined the chibifest in the backyard.**

"**Sister Kei, we're hungry!" Kei sweatdropped. **_**So much for them going home to eat…**_** Kei adored children, but it was a little much to make snacks for all of them. She had no clue why these innocent children were so attached to her. Nori had said that it was because she was so unique. The children had never met a woman who could engage in both masculine and feminine roles. Their parents found it rather amusing. Kei was certainly different.**

Kei paused for a bit. "That village was my home. I would have gladly spent the rest of my life there…"

***Mikori Village-1867-Mid July***

"**Another long day?" asked 24 year old Akako, looking at the exhausted and dusty Kei. Akako was Kisho's wife. Kei got along well with her and they talked often; she sort of reminded Kei of Tomoe.**

"**So much to do, so little time," replied Kei. "Kin wanted to spar…again…and wouldn't leave me alone until I caved." Kin was the 15 year old son of Jiro Nakami, a samurai currently fighting in the war. He was only 1 year younger than her and, since his genpuku, became obsessed with becoming a good enough swordsman to join his father in battle. Kei admired his spirit; he would make a great samurai. "And then," continued Kei. "I had to finish the chores. And then, the kids wanted to play. Don't get me wrong, I adore children, but do they all have to flock around me at once? Honestly, do the boys have to 'kill' me every day of the week?" Akako giggled.**

"**I take it that means you wouldn't want to be a mother of 15?" Kei sweatdropped and Akako laughed. "I'm just kidding." Kei sighed.**

"**I know."**

"**Hi Kei-san!" greeted Takai, walking up to Kei and his mother. "Are you going to stay and cook for us tonight?" Kei sweatdropped.**

"**Takai!" scolded Akako. "Can't you see poor Kei-chan is exhausted? Mind your manners."**

"**Sorry…" Kisho walked up to the trio. He had heard the humorous (at least to him) statement made by his son and smirked.**

"**Are you going to cook for us tonight?" he teased. "I'm sure Akako would enjoy the break and my parents wouldn't mind eating here."**

**Kisho!" snapped Akako. Kisho laughed and Kei sighed.**

"**Well, cooking for 6 is easier than cooking for 16." **

"**You don't have to do anything for us!" said Akako. "RIGHT, Kisho?" Kisho sweatdropped.**

"**I was just kidding." Kisho looked to Kei. "Can I ask a favor of you for tomorrow?" **

"**Sure, why not?" she said, hiding her extreme lack of enthusiasm. **

"**Do you think you could pick some herbs for the clinic? I am running out." He smiled. "Don't worry, Kin-kun will be accompanying you." Kei nodded.**

"**Okay." **

**Kei was sore when she woke up the next morning. She had tired herself out more than she thought. Kei got up and went to the Ohayshi's kitchen to make breakfast.**

"**Good morning Kei-chan," said Nori. Kei blinked. Nori had already finished making breakfast and she and her husband Toshi were already eating.**

"**W-what time is it?" panicked Kei. The Ohayshis chuckled.**

"**Don't worry; you have not overslept," said Toshi. "However, Kin-kun is waiting to go into the field. The boy insists on getting the task done early. He probably intends to goof off the rest of the day." Kei sighed.**

"**I best get ready then." **

"**Eat first," said Nori. "I have your breakfast waiting and your clothes laid out." Kei looked down.**

"**You're far too kind to me."**

"**Think nothing of it," said Nori. "You're like a daughter to us."**

"**A gender-confused daughter," teased Toshi. Kei crossed her arms and sat down to eat.**

**After a rather nice breakfast, Kei dressed in more masculine attire (a.k.a. like a swordsman). She attached her 2 swords to her belt. Kin was not a good enough swordsman to undertake the guise of her "protector" yet so Kei never wore kimonos when going to more unpopulated areas. She wanted to avoid using her sword as much as possible. Kin smirked as Kei exited the house. **

"**Took you long enough." Kei rolled her eyes.**

"**Let's go." The pair traveled out of the town and into the wild field. It was not the first time they gathered medicinal herbs so they knew what to look for; it was the poison ivy they had to watch. Kin sighed.**

"**This is so boring," he complained. Kei laughed.**

"**A brave man like yourself shouldn't whine like a boy," teased Kei, playing on the fact that Kin had turned 15 only 4 months before. Kin huffed.**

"**Shut up." Kei chuckled. It wasn't long before the two had gathered enough herbs to go back to the village. Laughing at various jokes they shared, they began to make their way back. Kei frowned as she felt kis approach from behind them.**

"**What's this?" came a mocking voice behind. "A girl and her boyfriend picking flowers for each other." Kei and Kin turned around. Behind them, stood 3 men; bandits most likely. "Oh, and their wearing swords." The rest of the men chuckled. The man smirked at Kei. "Pretty girls shouldn't play with swords. They're dangerous." The man turned to Kin. "You wouldn't mind if we borrowed your girlfriend, would you?" Kin drew his sword.**

"**We're only friends, but you're not touching her!" Kei smiled. **_**Let's see what Kin-kun could do in a real fight…**_** The man smirked and drew his sword, the rest of his group following. Kei widened her eyes a bit. **_**He can't win a 3 on 1 fight…**_** Kin lunged at the men right as Kei finished her thought.**

"**Kin, don't!" she yelled, drawing her sword. For a few seconds she watched helplessly as Kin struggled to parry the bandits' attacks; Kin was too close to the men for her to step in without injuring him. She waited for an opening. One came just as a small gash apspeared on Kin's wrist. Quickly, Kei flipped the blade on her katana and ran toward the men. "Hateshi Shobatsu-ryu tentou sutoraiku!" In an instant, 2 of the 3 fell unconscious; the last stopping his tracks to stare. Kei glared at him, flipped the blade back, and landed a blow to the man's right arm, causing blood to pour from the newly inflicted gash. The man dropped his sword and fell to the ground. Kei pushed the tip of her katana against his throat. "Now scram; before I decide to use you to test whether my katana needs sharpening." The man shook in terror as Kei pushed the tip harder against his throat in emphasis of her words. Blood was drawn. **

"**I-I-I'll go!" he pleaded. "Just don't kill me!" Kei rolled her eyes inwardly. **_**Such a coward…**_** She removed the blade tip and sheathed the sword. She turned to Kin who was staring in surprise Kei shot a quick warning glance at him. This wasn't over yet. The man smirked secretly as he got up. He picked up his sword and lunged the two teens. Kin gripped his sword and parried the attack before it connected. Mimicking Kei, he flipped the blade as the connection broke, hitting the man on the side of the neck, effectively knocking him out. Kei smirked as the man fell. Kin had won. Kin grinned triumphantly as he sheathed his sword.**

"**That was too easy," he gloated. "But why you flip your blade?" **

"**Scum like that doesn't deserve our attention. If the situation was a bit direr, I wouldn't have flipped it." Kei glanced at him. "To be a swordsman during these times, you have to be willing to kill. You know that well since you are training for the goal of joining your father in battle, but can you bring yourself to do it?" Kin blinked. "Learning to kill and being able to kill are two very different things. Once you kill a man, you will never be able to go back to the person you were before. It changes you. Remember that if you still want to continue down this path."**

Kenshin and the others continued to listen intently to Kei's story. Kei closed her eyes. "For the first time in a long time, I was happy. Sure, it was a lot of work, but it was peaceful there."

"So what exactly went wrong?" asked Yamagata. Kei opened her eyes and frowned.

"I woke up from that pleasant dream of a life."

**Mikori Village-1867-Early August**

"**She's going to play with us!" screamed the younger village girls, pulling on Kei's left arm.**

"**No, us!" argued the younger village boys, pulling on Kei's right arm. Kei sweatdropped as she became the center of a tug of war match.**

"**Please don't do that," cried Kei. "It hurts."**

"**What are you children doing?" asked Nori, walking out the house. Kei gave a sigh of relief as the kids let her go.**

"**We want to play with Sister Kei!" said Mai. Nori chuckled.**

"**Kei will play with all of you later; right now there's something I want her to do." The children sighed. "Now go on home." The kids sighed and complained under their breaths but dispersed.**

"**Thanks for the save," said Kei. "I was beginning to think I would come back inside armless." Nori chuckled.**

"**Do you think you can go into town and get some things for me?" The nearest town was about a 2 hour walk away. Kei nodded with a smile.**

"**I'll change and get right on it." Kei changed quickly and attached her swords. It was going to be a long walk and the sun was rather hot today. She filled a bottle with some well water.**

"**Stay safe," said Nori with a smile.**

"**You too," replied Kei with a grin. With that, Kei walked out of Mikori Village unaware that a nightmare awaited her return.**

Hiko: Those pseudo swordsmen were pathetic. No wonder Kei didn't kill them; it would be like killing a toddler

Chibisensei: I didn't need to hear that comparison, that you very much.

Hiko: You're too sensitive sometimes

Chibisensei: And you get too drunk sometimes

See ya in Chapter 11! R&R!


	12. Kei's Sin Pt 2

Chibisensei: Ok, I just want to warn everyone right off the bat that this is a very dark chapter. If you are sensitive to that kind of thing, I will have Hiko give a brief summary of the main points of the chapter at the end, that way you could skip over it.

Sano: Do honestly think Cape Man is going to do that?

Chibisensei: Let's put it this way: if he doesn't I'm writing him out. The same goes for you.

Sano: *gulps*

Chibisensei: Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed! The more positive reviews I get, the faster I update. Bad reviews will make me want to cry and not write anymore so please don't be mean to me T_T This is going to be the darkest part of the story so I'm not going to write anything darker than this. It's bad enough (to me at least).

Sano: Chibisensei110787 does not and never will own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. Unfortunately for Kei, she belongs to Chibi. Poor lady…

Chapter 11- Kei's Sin: Insanity

Kei paused again as her eyes began to darken. Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko noticed the mood change instantly. This was not going to be a horror story. "I was only gone for a few hours, but…"

***Outside Mikori Village-1867-Early August***

**Kei had smelled it as she walked toward the village, but the scent seemed to get stronger the closer she got. It became overpowering. Kei dropped everything and ran. She ran as fast as she could. **_**Kami-sama, please let them be ok!**_** She smelled blood…human blood. She ran faster, **_**I beg you Kami-sama! Please let them be-**_** She froze as she entered the village. The sight of the bodies of the village men horrified Kei. There was so much blood. She noted the swords in the villagers' hands. **_**They didn't stand a chance. **_**Kei saw him then.**

"**Kin-kun!" screamed Kei, running to the young swordsman lying face down on the ground,. She rolled him over and covered her mouth. She had seen plenty of fatal wounds. She had inflicted many fatal wounds, but… A long diagonal gash slashed across Kin's right shoulder to left hip. The blood pooled around his body hadn't coagulated yet, meaning he hadn't been killed long before. His bloody katana was still in his hand. There were 4 unfamiliar bodies lying nearby. **_**Kin-kun must have fought them…**_** Kei's vision scanned slightly before her eyes met the lifeless stares of Kisho and Toshi Ohayshi. Kei shook slightly as tears began to fall. Their wounds were similar to Kin's. She kneeled onto the ground and slid their eyes closed. "Why? Why, Kami-sama?" Her head snapped up. **_**The children!**_** Kei was so preoccupied that she didn't notice the men approaching her from behind. She felt a sharp pain in the back of neck and all went black.**

**Kei awoke in what she assumed was late evening or night since there was no light. Her hands had been hopelessly bound behind her back. Her legs were also bound and her katanas were, of course, gone. She winced from the soreness of her neck. She must have been knocked out, but how? Kei's eyes widened as the memories of the slaughter outside flooded her mind. She struggled hard against the bindings looking for something, anything, to free her from them.**

"**Well, look at this," came the voice of a man. "It looks like our little treasure has awoken." There were a few snickers behind him.**

"**Who the fuck are you?" screamed Kei. "Why did you do this? Where are the children?" The man laughed as he lit a candle. Kei's eyes widened. "You're that bastard Kin-kun and I fought a few weeks ago!" The man smirked.**

"**Aren't you a smart one? Then again, you are a psychic." Kei growled.**

"**Where are the children?" A few more chuckles reached Kei's ears. The man kicked her.**

"**Hold your tongue woman! You will not speak unless I tell you to!" Kei spit out some blood.**

"**Fuck you." She received another hard kick, but defiance still blazed in Kei's eyes. The man growled and picked Kei up by her collar.**

"**We know who you are, Kei Mori of the Choshu Ishin Shishi and you WILL listen to us." Kei glared. The man punched her in the face creating s small stream of blood to run from the side of her mouth. Kei continued to glare.**

"**I'm going to murder you." The man laughed.**

"**You're not exactly in a position to make threats."**

"**It's not a threat, it's a promise." The man smirked.**

"**Then again, you do have a lot blood on your hands..." He grinned evilly. "I think we should wash them." The man and a comrade hoisted Kei up and dragged her into a larger room. They forced her to her knees and held her down. Kei gritted her teeth as more force was exerted on her shoulders.**

"**I want you to see something," whispered the man, yanking her hair so that her head faced forward. "We need more light!" More candles were lit exposing the 8 hostages on the opposite side of the room. There, bound and gagged, sat Mai, Akako, Takai, Nori, Yukio, Taro, Naomi, and Kaiya. They yelled muffled words when they saw Kei. "Now, I heard you made quite a few books for the Ishin Shishi. 15, I believe." Kei grit her teeth. "It's really a shame we only have 8 people left to purify your filthy soul. Then again, I guess children can count for more." Kei eyes widened.**

"**LEAVE THEM ALONE YOU BASTARD!" The man smacked Kei across the face.**

"**My name is Ryozo Tahmiki. You will address me as Ryozo-sama, understand?" Kei grit her teeth. Ryozo turned to one of the men in charge of the hostages.**

"**How about we start the purification now, Ringo-san?" Ringo smirked and unsheathed his sword.**

"**NO! THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME!" screamed Kei. "LET THEM GO!" Ringo yanked Nori's head back, pressing the blade to her neck. Ryozo, obviously the leader, nodded. "NO!" Slice. Kei's face was stricken with horror and shock as she watched the blood of the woman who saved her spurt from her neck. The children whimpered in fright, tears cascading down their features. Ringo went back behind Akako and exposed her neck. Slice. **

"**Now for the little ones…" smirked Ringo, walking to the frightened Takai and running the blade lightly across his face. Kei struggled violently against her capturers.**

"**I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! JUST DON'T HURT THEM!" **

"**Anything?" asked another man, Senichi, with a perverted smirk.**

"**YES! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!" she cried. Slice. **_**Why Kami-sama? WHY?**_

"**NOOOOO!" Slice…slice…slice…slice…slice… Kei didn't know when she began screaming. It was a piercing shriek of anguish that the men found rather enjoyable. The tears ran freely down her face as she watched the blood form a red lake on the floor. **

**She struggled only to be beaten to the ground. Kei coughed blood. Ringo walked over to her and wiped the bloody sword on her clothes.**

"**Blood for blood," said Ryozo. "Now you are pure again," Kei couldn't talk; she couldn't move. All she could do is stare helplessly with dead eyes at the bodies of the ones she loved.**

Kaoru put her hand to her mouth as Kei spoke. How could someone do something so horrible? Yahiko grit his teeth as Kenshin clenched his fist tightly. Anger was apparent on both their faces.

"So it was those men who killed the villagers?" asked Yamagata. "Do you know who they were?" Kei's eyes darkened further.

"Wannabe Shognate samurai; what else could they be, slaughtering innocent women and children and simple farmers like that? Those fools may have known how to use a sword, but they didn't know how to wield one."

**Ryozo yanked Kei up from floor.**

"**Let me have a crack at her first, Ryozo-san," said Senichi with a perverted grin . Ryozo glared at his comrade and he (Senichi) gulped. Ryozo turned back to Kei.**

"**I want you to write down everything you know about the Ishin Shishi." Kei didn't respond, her once chocolate brown eyes dulled to a lighter shade. Ryozo growled and threw her to the ground. He turned to Ringo. "Make her understand who owns her now." He turned his attention to the other men. "Take what you want from the village. I don't think anyone here needs it anymore." The men grinned and walked out of the room with Ryozo. Ringo smirked at Kei hitting her a few times before dragging her into the pool of blood that now coated half the room. He let her go next to the bodies of Mai and Naomi.**

"**Have a seat," he grinned evilly. Kei felt the blood soaking through her clothes. Ringo took his sword and sliced her gi. Kei's stared blankly. **

"_**You will pay for your sins demon!"**_

"_**I have an army and, to protect this village, we will slay you!"**_

"_**Sister Kei, we're hungry!" **_

"_**I take it that means you wouldn't want to be a mother of 15?"**_

"…_**I'm too horrible a person to be a role model for innocent children." **_

**Ringo smirked as he lifted the sword to her breast bindings.**

"_**To be a swordsman during these times, you have to be willing to kill…to kill and being able to kill are two very different things. Once you kill a man, you will never be able to go back to the person you were before…never."**_

"_**Sister Kei…WAKE UP!"**_

**Kei's eyes snapped back to normal as she kicked Ringo's feet from under him. He collapsed onto the bloody floor. Kei rocked herself backward and propelled forward to jump onto her feet.**

"**You bitch!" growled Ringo, trying to get up. His hands slipped on the blood. With a cold stare, Kei jumped on Ringo's neck, a small smirk gracing her face when she heard it snap. She sat back down to where his sword lay, rubbing the ropes against the blade. With her hands free, she cut the restraints on her legs. She picked up the sword and sheath and placed it on her belt. She walked outside to where the pseudo samurai were.**

"**How the fuck did you get free?" cried one, drawing everyone's attention. Kei didn't say a word. She didn't need to. She unsheathed the borrowed katana and decapitated the man. Her gaze turned to the rest of the men. Ryozo glared at her furiously.**

"**It's all fun and games until someone loses a head, right?" said Kei coldly. "Are you coming over here or am I going over there?" Ryozo growled.**

"**Good choice," she said, secretly flipping the blade. Oh, they would pay. Kei charged at the 18 men that had ravaged her home."****Hateshi Shobatsu-ryu tentou sutoraiku!" 4 men fell to the ground. She parried attacks and assessed the situation calmly. **_**If you're in close range, use a close range attack…**_**"Hateshi Shobatsu-ryu fukushuu!" Flipping the blade back, Kei quickly sliced opened the right shoulders of 6 of the men, 2 of them losing the entire arm in the process. Their swords dropped and she proceeded to knock them out. Within 3 minutes, everyone had fallen…including Ryozo. Kei frowned. "For what you've done, you don't deserve to die by the sword; I have a much more appropriate punishment in mind." She kicked over each of the men so they lay on their stomachs. She ran the tip of the sword along Senichi's spine and, with a precision she obtained by occasionally watching Kisho in the clinic, jabbed the sword in, severing Senichi's spinal cord. She repeated the process with each of the men. They would never be able to move again. She glared at them coldly and began dragging their unconscious bodies into the slaughter house they created. Some were particularly hard to drag so she coolly severed their legs to lighten the load, binding the wounds afterward. She wanted them alive for this. Kei propped them up against the wall opposite to their victims. "I don't know how you found about me, but that doesn't matter now." Her gaze traveled to the ones she lost and her eyes softened only to harden again when she looked back. "I hoped to put that life behind me, but I suppose I'll always be an Ishin Shishi despite everything that happened. I have a brother who delivers 'tenchu' in Kyoto. His name horrifies even the bravest men. When you wake up, I'll be sure to be MUCH worse." With a final glare, Kei made her way to the opposite side of the room, her heart and spirit shattering when looking upon the bloody bodies. **

**Kei closed her eyes and picked up Mai, carrying her out of the house and into hers. She did the same with all the villagers, moving their bodies into their own homes. She didn't know how long it took or how her beaten body was able to do it; nothing registered. Nothing except the anguish and rage boiling within her. Kei went into the Ohayshi's house where she had placed Kisho, Akako, Nori, Toshi, and Takai. She laid out Takai's futon first, tucking his cold body under the warm blankets. She gave him a small kiss on the head before moving onto Kisho and Akako. Kei placed them side by side, bringing their hands to hold each other. She did the same with Nori and Toshi. "Good night," she whispered, blowing out the candle in the room. Before leaving, Kei entered her own room. She changed her clothes and, surprisingly found her missing katanas. **_**They must not have known this is my room…**_** She attached them to her belt and exited. She went to Kin's house next, sitting him up against the wall with his fallen sword in hand. Kei took the katana and placed it in his hands. She closed her eyes. "You were a warrior all along. Please forgive me for not seeing it sooner…" Kei repeated the same acts in all the village houses. She wanted to make sure they were all as comfortable as possible. Her eyes traveled to the house were the men were. She frowned angrily and made her way inside.**

**Kei smirked at the sight that all of them had regained consciousness only to find that they could not move or talk. The men's eyes widened in horror as her presence was acknowledged. Her face had twisted into a sadistic grin as her eyes shone with the promise painful torture. She drew her katana and walked over to them. Nervous sweat began to run down Ryozo's face.**

"**What's the matter?" asked Kei, wiping the sweat off with her blade. "You seemed so happy before; you're even more of a coward then you were weeks ago. Some man you are." Kei's cold, mocking gaze traveled to the man next to him. He looked to be about Kisho's age and had his eyes shut tightly. "How about you?" Kei frowned. "It's rude not to listen to people when they're talking to you." She lifted the blade and sliced his ear off. He screamed. "That's better." Kei began to address the group as a whole. "You were fools for coming here," she said emotionlessly, walking to a dark corner of the room. She picked up a large jug and brought it into the light. It was oil. An evil smirk decorated her face. "Don't worry, I won't let you suffocate. I want to watch you burn in the living hell you created. Blood for blood, right Ryozo?" His eyes widened. Kei turned and spread a trail of oil throughout the house. Kei finished the trail at the doorway and lit a match. "Don't be too shy with your screams now." She dropped the match and watched as the flame spread. The looks on the men's faces were priceless to Kei's broken sanity. Their eyes begged a silent plea for mercy. An emotionless glare was Kei's reply. The fire began to lick and crackle at their bodies and the screams started. Kei crossed her arms and watched as the flames devour them. She could see the outline of their bodies in that sea of flames and uncrossed her arms when the screams stopped. Satisfied with her method of revenge, Kei exited the building. It was almost morning. It would have been a very pleasant day if it was under different circumstances. Echoes of silence swam through Kei's ears. She looked at the oil jug she brought out with her and closed her eyes. She clenched her fist and went into the Ohayshi's house, bringing out a few medium sized clay bottles and a kimono. Kei filled the bottles halfway with the leftover oil. Using a katana, she cut the kimono into rag-like pieces of cloth, stuffing one halfway into each bottle. The "slaughter house" was now completely engulfed in flames. The heat tickled Kei as she pulled out more matches. "I'm sorry," she whispered, lighting one of the rags and throwing the flaming bottle into the house. The clay shattered, spilling the oil and the fire onto the floor. **

"_**I'm too horrible a person to be a role model to innocent children..."**_

**Kei lit another bottle and threw it into the next house.**

"_**That's all in the past now, Kei-chan." **_

**Kei threw another bottle.**

"_**No; not until the day I throw down these katanas for good…" **_

**And another.**

"_**This is a new start for you and you are well liked here." **_

**And another.**

"_**When the Ishin Shishi win this war, life in Japan will be better for everyone. You will be able to find your fiancé and truly live." **_

**And another.**

"_**You can't help children liking you…**_**"**

**And another.**

"_**You have a good heart and, although you have done horrible things, the gods will always forgive those who do their best to repent." **_

**Kei stared blankly at the now burning village. Once again, she had lost everything and, once again, it was her fault. How could she not have known? How could she not have "seen"? She heard a twig snap from behind and snapped to see its cause. There stood a horrified, unarmed teenage boy gaping at her. He looked to be about Kin's age. **_**I've never seen him before…he must be a farmer's son from another part of the valley…**_

"**Get out of here, kid," Kei said coolly. "Before you get hurt." The teen's eyes jumped from Kei's dead gaze to the katanas at her waist. He turned around and ran. Kei looked back to her flaming home.**

"_**You're a good person, Kei-chan; always remember that." **_

"And that's what happened," concluded Kei quietly, her mood turning somber.

"Kei…" started Kaoru, seeing the pain written on her face. Kenshin and Yahiko were silent, neither having any idea what to say. Kenshin had heard some pretty horrific stories; hell, he had created some; but… Yamagata looked at Kei sympathetically.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Kei closed her eyes.

"That boy was the only person who witnessed anything. He is probably the one behind the murders. I'm sorry I don't know anything more…" Kei looked at Yamagata. "Arrest me; I'm the cause of all this."

"I can't," stated Yamagata. "Revenge killings were not outlawed until the 3rd year of the Meji so, as far as the law goes, what you did was legal and justifiable. If you had killed that boy, it would have been a crime." Kei grit her teeth.

"NOTHIING can justify what I did and it was BECAUSE I didn't silence him that 150 more innocent people lost their lives!" With that, Kei got up and ran out of the room, tears of the now not so carefully-repressed sorrow beginning to fall from her face. _Why, Kami-sama? Why?_ Kenshin and the others watched Kei exit the house sadly.

"Such horrific misfortune…" said Yamagata. He turned his attention to Kenshin. "Himura, these people always strike on a new moon." Yahiko's attention snapped to Yamagata.

"But that's only a week away!" yelled he. Yamagata nodded.

"Meaning that we have that long to find a solution to the problem."

"A solution?"

"Do you know how many people are involved?" asked Kenshin, seriously.

"6-10 people total," stated Yamagata.

"Only 6-10?" gasped Kaoru in shock.

"That is precisely why this situation is so dire," said Yamagata. "Even Shishio had to have an army to even attempt to topple the government, but these people are different. Himura, I am assembling a secret strategy meeting for the day after tomorrow at the Internal Affairs building…"

"I'll be there," interrupted Kenshin. Yamagata nodded and got up.

"Thank you, Himura."

"What about Kei?" asked Kenshin. Kei had known a lot more than Yamagata probably expected meaning that Kei's participation was no longer optional, or so Kenshin suspected. Yamagata stood silent for a moment.

"She will have to attend as well."

"And if she doesn't want to?"

"We both know the answer to that question, Himura. Please bring her with you." With that Yamagata left the house, his entourage following him off the property. There was silence. Now what?

Chibisensei: *falls on knees* PLEASE don't hate me!

Hiko: You're an idiot.

Chibisensei: *ignores Hiko and continues to beg readers not to hate her for this chapter*

Hiko: *sighs* Ok, the basic gist of this chapter was that a bunch of pseudo samurai for the Shognate killed all the villagers to get Kei to give them information and to be just plain cruel. Some of the villagers were slain in front of Kei (who was tied up and being held down at the time) causing a crack in her psyche. With her broken spirit torn between anguish and rage, Kei tortured and killed those responsible. She then burned down the village only to find a witness standing nearby. She let him go. Kei's flashback ended there and she ran out of the room, the memories being too much to handle. Yamagata then told Kenshin to meet him for a secret strategy meeting at the Internal Affairs office the day after next and instructed him to bring Kei with him. The end.

Chibisensei: Please forgive me! Oh yeah, my page breaks won't show up regardless of what program I use. I don't know what's going on...

See ya in Chapter 12! Please R&R nicely!


	13. Visions of Blood & Painful Truths

Chibisensei: Hello all! I'm back with another chapter and cookies for all the people who reviewed my story! You guys rock!

Sano: Took you longer than usual

Chibisensei: I know, I'm actually still trying to work out this part of the plot. To tell you the truth, I didn't think people would still be reading this story up to this point so I didn't really think it all completely through. Music always helps me brainstorm so I've been intently listening to my iPod. Usually the lyrics of the songs have absolutely nothing to do with what I brainstorm, so I can't call it a songfic. The psychic vision part of this chapter was actually inspired by the music style of "Blue" by The Birthday Massacre.

Sano: Umm…ok?

Chibisensei: ^_^U

Sano: Chibisensei110787 does not and never will own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters. Kei is hers though.

_*blah*_ = dream sequence

*blah* = psychic vision

Chapter 12: Visions of Blood and Painful Truths

It had been 1 hour since Yamagata left and Kei had not yet returned to the dojo. Kenshin would have gone after her, but Kaoru said that it would be best to give her space. After all, who would understand a woman better than another woman? Yahiko walked onto the porch and gazed at the cloudy sky. A storm was coming no doubt. There was silence. Yet another obstacle in their lives and yet another battle to fight. When would it end…or would it never end at all? Kenshin broke the silence.

"This one never expected another problem of this magnitude to occur…"

"How could you?" answered Kaoru softly. "Not even Kei expected it." Kenshin looked down.

"No matter what happens, this one swears on his life to protect you." Kaoru held his hand.

"I know, but won't you let us at least try to help." Kenshin looked at her.

"That is out of the question. I do not want any harm to come to you or Yahiko. I can't let it happen." There it was again. He had unconsciously replaced his 3rd person reference with a 1st person one. It was usually a sign of the presence of his darker side, but Battosai didn't seem to be anywhere.

"Kenshin, you're using 'I'."

"Oro?"

"You've been using 'I' in your sentences lately." Kenshin blinked.

"This one has?" Kaoru nodded and smiled.

"I like it." Yahiko poked his head into the room.

"Don't you think we should find Kei now? It looks like it's going to storm." Kenshin and Kaoru got up.

"That is a good idea, that it is," agreed Kenshin

Kei sat miserably by the river bank that she & Yahiko had fished at. Quite ironically, it had started to rain. It was almost as if the heavens were crying with her.

"_**I don't think the future is meant to be changed. If it was, I'm sure the gods would have willed it to be."**_

"_**But Tomoe! I saw-!" **_

"_**What will happen is what will happen…for anything you try to change, there will be consequences. You need to understand that. Promise me, Kei that you would not to interfere with fate."**_

"You were right, Tomoe…all this time you were right," Kei grit her teeth. "And now look what I've done!" She looked at the slightly swollen river. It must have poured somewhere upstream. She closed her eyes and…

_Suddenly, the feel of rain on her body had stopped. She looked up to find the sky was no longer cloudy and that it was no longer mid-day. In fact, it was night. The stars were shining brightly, but the moon was missing. 'A new moon?' Kei questioned herself. She stood up to and walked to the now calm river. Kei looked at her opaque reflection. From what she could make out, her face was no longer stained with tears. Kei sighed. She had best be going on her way back to the dojo before her moody brother sent out a search party…or worse. Frankly, she was surprised no one had looked for her yet considering the amount of time she had been gone. It was dark so it must have been at least 7 hours. Kei shook her head with a sad smile and threw one final glance at her reflection and froze. Right before her eyes, the river bank was getting darker, further obscuring her reflection until it all but disappeared. 'What the…?' She bent down and cupped some of the water in her hands. The texture was slightly off, like it was mixed with something. Her eyes widened in alarm. Blood. It was blood. She dropped the liquid and backed away, trying to wipe the red off onto her…gi? She turned around to find that the setting had completely changed. Now she was in a large professional looking room. It wasn't an office, but more like a fancy foyer. Kei had her katana drawn and was staring at a small group of individuals also with their swords drawn. There was noise of swords clashing nearby, but she wasn't paying attention. No, THEY were her opponents. She grasped the sword hilt lightly._

"_Are you going to stand there staring at me all day or are we going to fight?" she asked nonchalantly. " I DO have more important things to do than play with you." The men frowned and charged at her. She rolled her eyes at how pathetic their attacks were. She parried them easily. Such foolish pawns they were; simple thugs most likely. She knocked all but one out. She stepped on him and pointed her sword at his throat._

"_Now, you are going to tell me EVERYTHING you know." Sweat began to pour from the thug's face._

"_I-I don't know anything!" Kei pressed the tip against his throat, drawing blood._

"_Is that your FINAL answer?" The thug gulped as he began to shake in terror. Kei smirked. "Do you want to know the difference between Kenshin Himura and me?" The thug began to shake harder as her smirk grew. "I didn't make a vow not to kill." _

_The scene suddenly altered and Kei was once again in an unfamiliar place. This time her sword wasn't drawn and she was walking alongside Kaoru and Yahiko._

"_So where's Kenshin?" asked Yahiko. Kei frowned._

"_He went on ahead. I may be ill, but I'm hardly what you would call usel-" A blood-filled cough cut her sentence short. Kaoru held her so she wouldn't collapse. _

"_But fighting makes you sicker." Kei spit the rest of the blood from her mouth and chuckled weakly._

"_Worrying about the life of a dying woman is rather pointless, don't you think?" She heard a noise and out a hand on the hilt of her sword. "Someone's here." Laughter was heard and the trio snapped their heads to the left._

"_Battosai really is a stupid one to think that going off alone would help matters; a big mistake on his part. After all, he's not our main objective." The man looked at Kei and smirked. "These people have become important to you, haven't they?" Kei's eyes widened. "The fact that they're even closer to Battosai is an added bonus." Kei heard muffled cries from behind her as Yahiko and Kaoru were captured, swords held at their throats "How about we have a repeat of Mikori Village right here?" Kei's eyes widened._

"_LET THEM GO!"_

"_Now why would we do that? Blood for blood, or so my father used to say." He smirked and nodded to the men. Kei screamed and the scene shattered. Now she was on her knees in a pool of blood, her clothes coated in red, and katana dripping. She looked up to meet Kenshin's amber gaze as he offered an arm to help her up, his sakbato also dripping with blood. They looked silently at the mess they made before turning to a shocked Kaoru and Yahiko, their clothes stained from the blood splatter. Kenshin wiped the sakabato on one of the corpses and lifted up a frightened Kaoru with blood-tainted hands. Mission accomplished. _

Back in reality…

Under the protection of umbrellas, the 3 residents of the Kamiya Dojo headed toward the river bank. There was no other place she could be, according to Yahiko, considering she could barely recognize the city anymore and that it was a quiet place to think.

"Do you think she's ok?" asked Yahiko. "She seemed pretty upset earlier."

"Well, how did you expect her to feel?" snapped Kaoru. "She relayed memories to us that she probably spent all these years trying to forget!"

"But it is impossible to forget such things, that it is," said Kenshin, closing his eyes grimly. "Especially if they are in blood." It began to rain harder. So much for the festival tonight… They reached the river bank just as it began to pour to find Kei lying unconscious by the river's edge, the front of her kimono speckled with blood.

Kei's eyes opened slightly at the faint sound of her name. She was on the river bank again. In the back of her mind, she heard muddled voices telling her to "hold on", but it didn't matter. Kei coughed up blood. Another vision of a future she didn't want. She closed her eyes. Things were not going to be the same when she woke up.

_*Edo-1859-Late June*_

_9 year old Kei stood silently on her porch, her hands raw and bleeding from her father's sword training._

"_Are you alright, Kei?" asked a teenage girl. Kei turned around._

"_I don't understand it, Cousin Tomoe. Why don't you hate us? I mean, my father and me?"_

"_Why would I?"_

"_My father agrees with the Ishin Shishi and your dad is a retainer to the Shogun; wouldn't that make us enemies?" _

"_I don't see anyone fighting," came another voice. The pair turned their attention to the voice. Kei blinked._

"_Akira-kun…"_

"_Using your words and using a sword are two different things. My father's a retainer too, but he doesn't consider someone an enemy unless they are actually fighting. " Kei gulped nervously and hid her hands behind her back; Akira laughed. "Your dad just wants you to learn how to defend this dump in case there is an attack around here. After all, a couple bad swordsmen are better than no swordsman at all." Kei frowned._

"_Hey!" Tomoe glanced at Akira._

"_You realize you just insulted yourself too, right?" Akira blushed slightly._

"_Sister, sister!" cried little Enishi, running to Tomoe. In the process of getting to her, he bumped into Kei. Kei reached out to catch her fall only to screech when her raw hand connected with the wood. Enishi lifted an eyebrow as Kei blew on her hand rapidly in an attempt to dull the painful throbbing. He turned to his sister. "What's wrong with her?" Akira chuckled and Tomoe offered a smile to her younger brother. Tomoe looked down at Kei._

"_I think we should bandage those hands before they get infected."_

"_Yeah, we wouldn't want them rotting off!" added Akira, teasingly. Kei's face shone pure horror and Tomoe threw Akira a glance._

"_Come on, Kei," said Tomoe, placing her hand on Kei's back and guided her into the house._

Yahiko could hear incoherent mumbling coming from Kei as they ran to Dr. Gensai's as fast as they could.

"Dr. Gensai!" cried Kaoru as they rushed into the clinic.

"Oh hello, Kaoru-chan," he greeted. "What can I do-" He stopped when he saw Kenshin holding the unconscious Kei. "Put her on the bed," he instructed. Kenshin did as he was told. Dr. Gensai instantly noticed the speckles of blood on her kimono and felt her head for fever. He turned to the trio.

"Did you find her like this?"

"Yeah," said Yahiko. "She was unconscious down by the river." Dr. Gensai frowned, the look instantly worrying Kenshin more than he already was. She couldn't have IT could she?

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" asked Kaoru.

"Leave her here. I'll do everything I can to help." As the three worried friends turned to leave Dr. Gensai to his work, a small murmur escaped Kei's mouth.

"Please… don't die…Cousin….Tomoe…" The trio froze, not daring to believe what they heard. Kenshin's hand wandered to his cross shaped scar and Dr. Gensai looked at them.

"I can't examine her properly with everyone staring!" They exited the room.

Silence ensued as they sat in shock. Kenshin's mind swam. It couldn't be, could it? Kei couldn't possibly be related to...no it had to be someone else, right? Flashbacks ran through his mind.

_**"…if you need to know, I'm a psychic…"**_

_**"My father sold me to them. I had no choice."**_

_**"My father and fiancé are in Edo just like my cousins and friends so I have no one anymore."**_

_**"Ya know, most of my family's gonna die. Cousin told me not to mess with fate, but I already did so maybe I could stop it? I dunno how to do it yet though…"**_

_**"It's going to scar…keep pressure on it until the bleeding fully stops." **_

_**"I told you once that my family was in danger; that they were going to die. For the past few months, I have been trying to think of a way to prevent those deaths without the barrage of horrible consequences that would follow. I found out a few days ago that it already started…you, of all people, could never understand…"**_

"_**It all comes down to me and you. To save my cousin, only one of us can live through this war. And I choose you….Goodbye, big brother. Thank you for your friendship and may the gods grant you happiness someday."**_

_**"I shouldn't have lived and, sometimes, I wish I didn't. My cousin was killed while I was recovering. I failed…again."**_

His eyes widened. It all made sense. Everything made sense!

"Kenshin, you don't think that Kei…" her voice faded. Kenshin swallowed dryly.

"Yes…this one does." Yahiko stood up.

"But if that's true, than she's also related to Enishi! She could be here to finish the Jinchu he started!" Kaoru paled at the idea. They had been through so much already. Why would she-? Kenshin looked at the room Dr. Gensai was examining Kei in, but said nothing.

2 hours passed before Dr. Gensai walked out of the examination room and into the, once again silent, waiting room. Kenshin looked up.

"Is it tuberculosis?" he asked quietly. Dr. Gensai was a bit taken aback by Kenshin's diagnosis, but nodded.

"I'm afraid it is. She probably had it for a while now from what I could tell." Kaoru's eyes widened. Tuberculosis was practically a death sentence. A slight groan was heard from the next room. Kei had regained consciousness.

Kei opened her eyes to find herself in a strange room. It seemed to be some sort of clinic. Kei cursed mentally. The cat had most definitely been let out of the bag now. She sat up slowly to see Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and an elderly man enter the room. No one seemed to be in a very pleasant mood.

"Why didn't you tell **me**?" asked Kenshin, angrily. Kei wasn't quite sure which secret he was pissed about…perhaps, both, if they somehow found out her relation to Tomoe and Enishi.

"I only did what I thought was best for everyone."

"So who are you exactly!" asked Yahiko. "And why did you come to our dojo!" Kei sighed.

"I never lied in telling you who I am. As for the reasons I came to the Kamiya dojo…" Kei looked down. "I wanted to apologize for all the pain I've caused and maybe undo some of the damage Enishi has done."

"He is your cousin?" asked Kenshin.

"Yes. All these years, I thought he was dead. I may be a psychic, but I'm not a god. I hardly know everything. It was too late before I discovered what he had planned and I had no clue where to find him. I only 'saw' an island off somewhere."

"So you had no part in his 'jinchu' plot?" asked Kaoru.

"If I wanted any sort of vengeance or had any malice toward Kenshin, I would have killed him during the Bakumatsu. I 'saw' that cross shaped scar being carved since I was a child and I knew when I met Kenshin that it was going to his sword that would end the lives of Tomoe and Akira-kun." Kei glanced upward. "That was, unless I found some way to stop it. The most selfish solution to the dilemma would have been to kill him. When we first met, I confess that I kept that as an open possibility since we weren't exactly on friendly terms. However, if he did lose his life, the Meji Era would not exist today. That is one of the things that held me back from making that choice. That and the promise I made to Tomoe not to interfere with her fate. Another solution would have been to just tell him my predictions, but…" she paused. "I thought of Kenshin as family by the time that possibility wriggled its way into my immature mind only to realize that telling him would make him wearier of who he killed, thus breaking his concentration and therefore leading to death." Kei closed her eyes. "He was my brother…I couldn't let that happen. And so, I searched my mind and books for another answer. What I really wanted was a way to find out where Kiyosato was; warning him not to show up that fateful night would have solved everything, but it became too late. Then I knew I had to try to escape Kyoto. I 'saw' myself die in that street and knew that if I did, Tomoe would finally realize that my visions were not just nightmares and would not come to Kyoto. If not, then at least I would be able to get back to Edo to say something in person. Obviously, nothing turned out the way I wanted it to… " Kei bowed her head and clenched the blanket covering her. "Please…forgive me…"

Chibisensei: I know, another cliff hanger, I'm mean.

Hiko: Why do they call them 'cliff hangers' anyway? It doesn't make sense.

Chibisensei: … Anyway, I was wondering if, maybe, anyone wanted me to write an interlude side chapter about Kei during the years after Mikori Village and into the Meji Era. It's completely optional so I really don't mind writing it or not. I was just thinking that a short interlude might be nice before we get into the conflict part of the story.

Hiko: You're just trying to stall

Chibisensei: Am not!

Hiko: Whatever you say

See ya in Chapter 13! R&R!


	14. Slaying the Past, Facing the Future

Chibisensei: I know it's been a while, but I'm back! I was a bit busy socially this past week.

Sano: She went to picnics for the 4th of July and such

Chibisensei: Ok, I'm not going to lie; I had a real hard time writing this chapter. I wasn't quite sure where to take it until about halfway through, sorry if it's a bit blah-ish

Sano: Chibisensei110787 does not nor ever will own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. Kei, however, is her illegal, tortured slave whom is kept chained to the wall in her basement in a maid's outfit

Chibisensei: *eyebrow twitch* I thought I told you chapters ago to keep those thoughts out of my house…

Chapter 13: Slaying the Past; Facing the Future

There was silence. Kei gripped the blanket tighter. What would he say? What would he do? Kenshin broke the quiet.

"To be honest, this one does not know what to say to you right now." Kei sighed and got out of the bed, feeling guilty and rejected.

"Young lady, I do not think you should be walking around right now," said Dr. Gensai. "You should lay back down and rest." Kei glanced at him.

"In less than 6 months, I'll be getting plenty of that. Thank you for your concern, though." She began to walk past the 3 Kamiya Dojo residents.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Yahiko. She paused.

"I'm going to get my belongings and return to the inn I was originally staying at. Don't worry, I don't plan on leaving Tokyo."

"In other words, you're running away."

"If that's what you want to call it." Kei glanced at Kenshin. "All I wanted was for you to be happy. If you can't understand that than at least give me the chance to clean up my own mess. Stay out of this fight."

"Do you really think this one would do that?" asked Kenshin with a frown. "Someone in your condition should not even be holding a sword let alone using one."

"Someone in my condition doesn't have to worry. No matter what happens, the end result will always be the same." Kei looked at him. "The gods granted me years of peace I did not deserve. In return, I happily accept this illness for everything it is and everything it means. This is my tenchu…my punishment."

"You still should have said something. Family is not supposed to keep secrets from one another." Kei raised an eyebrow.

"That's a bit hypocritical, don't you think? You do exactly what I did. If something does not need to be said, you avoid it entirely. I didn't tell you I was ill because I didn't want sympathy. As for my relatives…if you had read Tomoe's entire diary you would have already known; but you didn't so I wasn't about to reopen a chapter when the book had finally been closed; that would be cruel." Kenshin looked down as his hand drifted to his left cheek. Kei could see guilt creeping its way across his features. She frowned. "See, there you go again!" Kenshin's head snapped up, surprised by her sudden burst of anger. "Every time something goes wrong, you throw yourself a pity party!" Kenshin blinked.

"Pity…party?"

"That's exactly what it is!" Kei's frown hardened. "You may know what it's like to swim in misery, but you have no idea what it's like to drown in it. I know. My husband was the one who gave me back the smile I lost after Mikori Village and the only reason I can still smile is because I know he wants me to. I lost my battle; don't you DARE lose yours." Kei glanced at everyone. "You have people that care and love you, stop being so selfish."Another bout of silence ensued as everyone waited for Kenshin's response.

"This one must be selfish in that regard in order to protect the people that care and love him; just like you had to." Kei's frown melted.

"So you do understand."

"This one will still not allow you to fight." Kei looked at him.

"As a man of honor, you know you have to respect one's last request." Kenshin's eyes widened slightly. "This is mine so please…respect it. Kei turned around to leave. "There is only one more thing I wish to know…" She closed her eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?" Once again, all eyes were on Kenshin. He sighed.

"This one already has." As the tension in the room slowly declined, a small smile graced Kei's features. Suddenly, a rain drenched man entered the clinic. He didn't seem sick or injured, just soaked. "Oro?" The stranger glanced among the group.

"Is one of you Kei-san?" Kei blinked.

"Yes?" The man took a small letter out of his sleeve and handed it to her.

"This is for you." With that, he ran back out of the clinic. Kei looked blankly at the letter and unfolded it.

_I heard rumors regarding Mikori Village today._ _Be careful and if you really do care about the Battosai, tell him to do the same. If you need help, you know where to find me._

"Who is it from?" inquired Kaoru. Kei reread the letter a few times.

"It's probably from Enishi."

"Enishi?" exclaimed Yahiko. Kei nodded.

"I saw him before I came to the dojo; he is my cousin after all..."

***Fallen Village- A few days earlier***

**Kei looked at Enishi sadly as she sat by his side. He was so…broken; not even close to the energetic brat she remembered or the madman that her brother and his friends had encountered. It was like his spirit had been sucked out of his body. Kei knew that feeling quite well.**

"**Enishi…" His head was down.**

"**Why? Why won't she smile for me?" he asked despondently. Kei reached for his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. The child in him was speaking. **

"**Because you're so unhappy," Kei answered quietly. "She doesn't want you to be miserable, just as I don't want you to be. We both made a lot of mistakes and I'm so sorry." A few tears fell from her cheeks. "I hurt you so much."**

"**You weren't the one who killed her." He looked up. "How could you forgive him for taking her from us?" Kei closed her eyes.**

"**He helped me keep my tattered sanity in Kyoto; you have no idea how many times the thought of suicide crossed my mind. So many red nightmares… Kenshin was like a brother to me; I could never hate him…just as I could never hate you. You're family."**

"**Would she smile again if I...?" He trailed off, but Kei knew exactly what he meant. **

"**She'll smile when you're at peace; I know she will." Enishi put his head on his cousin's shoulder. '**_**He's so damaged…'**_

"**I'll do anything to see it again. Anything."**

Kei looked at the letter again. "He says that he had heard rumors about Mikori Village today and that everyone should be careful."

"May I see that?" asked Kenshin. Kei nodded and handed Kenshin the piece of paper. Kaoru and Yahiko stood beside Kenshin to read the letter as well. Kenshin looked at Kei.

"From this last sentence, I take it you know where he is?" Kei smiled.

"I do, but he's not going to be there much longer. He's going to lay low in Kyoto for a while. I promised I would follow; I don't want my cousin to be alone anymore; I owe him that much." Kei looked at Kenshin. "So, you see, I have no intention of dying in this fight." Kenshin frowned.

"But it will kill you." Kei glanced at her "brother".

"Even if I wanted to avoid this fight, it's far too late for it now. Yamagata-san knows where I am now and, as reasonable a man he seems, I don't think he would let me leave like Katsura-san did after all I have said." She sighed with an ironic smile. "And so history repeats itself once again…" Kaoru looked at Kei.

"You're not thinking that they'll hold you against your will, are you?" Kei scratched her head with a sheepish smile.

"Perhaps, I am being a bit paranoid."

"Hey look," pointed Yahiko, catching everyone's attention. "It stopped raining."

"That it has," agreed Kenshin, looking outside. Kaoru turned her attention back to Kei.

"We really should be getting back now," stated Kaoru. Kei nodded as the trio began to walk out of the clinic. They stopped.

"Hey, ya coming?" asked Yahiko. Kei smiled and followed them out of the clinic. It was early evening by now.

"How about I treat you guys to dinner?" offered Kei.

"Sure!" yelled Yahiko. "Let's go to-"

"This one is afraid we have to refuse that offer, that we do," interrupted Kenshin. "You barely just recovered from a fainting spell induced by your illness."

"Kenshin's right," said Kaoru. "You just got out of the clinic and you still look pale." Kaoru smiled. "But we'll take a raincheck on it."

"That we will," agreed Kenshin. Kei smiled.

"Okay." Yahiko crossed his arms in a pout.

"Aw man, I was so hungry for beef pot too." Everyone laughed.

The clouds had cleared relatively well and the colors of dusk had just begun to paint the sky as Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Kei were arriving back at the dojo. It was as if the heavens were signaling that everything would be ok. Kei stopped. No, this was the calm before the storm.

"Kei, are you alright?" asked Kaoru. Kenshin had stopped as well, his eyes fixed on a nearby shadowed area. He sensed it too.

"Kenshin, what's wrong?" questioned Yahiko, following Kenshin and Kei's gaze.

"Come out," said Kenshin. A dark chuckle was heard accompanied by a puff of smoke. The man walked out into the open, the cherry tip of his cigarette now within sight. "What do you want Saito?" Kei's brown wrinkled slightly in thought. Why did the name 'Saito' sound so familiar? The Mibu Wolf took a drag off the cigarette before flicking it to the ground. He smirked as the sight of Yahiko's apparent irritation with his presence. Then it hit her. Saito. Hajime Saito, leader of the 3rd squad of the Shinsengumi. She never met him in person, but the Shinsengumi men that gave her the wound that brought her to Mikori Village might have been from that squad. But why, of all things, did Saito become a police officer?

"I heard you came upon some unexpected company, Battosai. An old friend?" Kenshin's eyes widened slightly. Yamagata-san had only been there this morning, how could word travel that fast? Saito smirked again. "You look surprised." Kaoru looked at Kei whose face was now wiped clean of any trace of emotion. It was completely blank. Could it really be true that the government is watching her now; that she, indeed, not longer had a choice? Saito noticed Kei. "I take it from your expression that you're the friend." Kei stared at him blankly at him and another dark chuckle escaped his lips. "So it's true then that the Ishin Shishi had a psychic informant during the Bakumatsu, not that I should be surprised." He lit another cigarette and turned his attention back to Kenshin. "I was, however, surprised that you had become friends with such a lowly person, Battosai; a mere slave."

"Kei was not a slave!" yelled Yahiko. "She fought in Kyoto like Kenshin and even you did! She was a samurai too!" Saito began to laugh and Kenshin and Kei looked at Yahiko. He had said too much.

"That was far too easy," said Saito. He looked at Kei with an irritating smirk. "Now I think I get the whole picture; a female psychic taken by Ishin Shishi to be forcibly used as an informant AND a soldier. The government really is full of secrets." Kei narrowed her eyes.

"I admit that becoming an informant was not my idea, but I fought willingly in Kyoto because I believed in the ideologies of the Ishin Shishi and I still do." Saito took a drag off his cigarette. Kenshin looked at Saito.

"You never answered this one's question as to why you are here," stated he. "The last time this one checked you had been transferred far away from here."

"I was in the area on assignment and wanted to see what was going on," he said plainly, that cynical smirk remaining ever plastered across his face. Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Kei stared at Saito in mistrust.

"And?" Saito smirked and pulled out a small notebook. Kei's eyes widened.

"W-where did you get that?" she panicked. Kenshin recognized also the notebook, somewhat. They looked like the kind Kei used to write her predictions in. Saito continued to smirk.

"That isn't what I think it is, is it?"Kenshin questioned Kei. Saito began to page through the book.

"Don't read it!" screamed Kei, her face flushing. "That's my diary!" Too late. Kei watched in horror as Saito scanned the pages, his eyebrow raising at some spots. He closed the book with a very amused look on his face. Kei's face was stained in embarrassment.

"Big brother, would you mind if I used your sakabato to kill myself right now?" she asked rhetorically.

"Oro?" Saito scoffed and dropped the book on the ground. He began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" questioned Kenshin charily. Saito smirked.

"I said I wanted to know what was going on and now I do so there's no point in being here." As Saito disappeared into the distance, Kei pouted over her now not so private thoughts.

"Why do you think he was really here?" Kaoru asked Kenshin. Kenshin glanced at Kei before looking back at Kaoru.

"This one is not entirely sure."

"Hey, Kei, are you alright?" inquired Yahiko, noticing the cloud of gloom surrounding her.

"I just had my most personal thoughts and beliefs violated by the most cynical bastard on earth, what do you think?" she pouted.

"Cheer up," said Kaoru. "It can't be that bad." Kaoru knew full well that it could be, but maybe it would make Kei feel better just to hear it?

"I hate that Wolf," whimpered Kei childishly, a lone teardrop on the side of her right eye.

"Perhaps, this one should make dinner now, that he should," said Kenshin, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" exclaimed Yahiko. "Come one, I'm starving!" Kenshin smiled his rurouni smile.

"Let's go, Kei," said Kaoru, kindly, leading the still pouting woman inside. As they headed toward the house, Kei spotted at her discarded sword and sheath. She stopped."Kei?" Kei and picked up the two items.

"I'll be right there," she smiled. "I just need to wipe the water off before it rusts." Kaoru nodded and entered the house, Yahiko way ahead. Kei used her kimono to dry the sword; the visions of it caked in blood wriggling into her mind. She closed her eyes in remembrance, gripping the hilt tightly.

"You forgot this," said Kenshin, holding out her diary. She was so engrossed in thought she didn't even sense him behind her. How he got there, she didn't know either.

"Oh, thanks," Kei said gratefully. Despite her best efforts to hide it, Kenshin recognized the troubled look in her eyes.

"Did you…'see' something before we found you?" he asked. Kei stood silent for a second, a slight wind blowing her hair backwards.

"Yes. One of the men responsible for the murders of government officials is the son of Ryozo Tahmiki, the man accountable for the mass slayings at Mikori Village. I assume he is the boy I let escape…though I'm not positive. The conflict we are will encounter will end with his death and no one here will be badly injured should none of the events be changed. However, there will be a price." She paused and looked at her brother. "You'll break your vow not to kill again and revert to your manslayer personality. Regardless of the control you gained over that side of yourself that will be the result if you kill someone. You would be back to square one and there is no doubt in my mind that you would throw away everything you have gained here afterwards." A slight gasp was heard from the porch. Kaoru had been listening. She must have come out to see what was taking Kenshin so long to get his ass into the kitchen. Kei closed her eyes. "The man I see before me now is the man I know you hid deep inside yourself back then and because of that I know that you would pay that price."

"Kenshin, is that true?" asked Kaoru, quietly. Kenshin looked down and Kaoru's eyes began to tear. Not again. She did NOT want to lose him. Not after Kyoto; not after Enishi. Not again; NEVER again.

"But…" continued Kei. Kaoru looked her.

"But?"

"I might know a way around what I 'saw'." Kenshin looked up. "That event was a result of you trying to take things into your own hands as I'm sure you've done many times before. It will NOT work this time around. Do you understand?" Kenshin put his head down guilty. Kei's eye twitched.

"If that got you upset, you really ought to consider growing a set before you head off into battle." Kenshin's head snapped up.

"ORO!" Kei smirked. That worked. Her face turned serious again.

"You made a vow over a decade ago and I figure it's about time I make mine." Kei smiled at Kaoru. "I vow that, no matter what, I will not let my brother kill anyone." She looked at Kenshin. "I swear it upon my life."

"Hey, I'm starving in here!" yelled Yahiko from inside. "What's everyone doing out there anyway?" Kei smiled.

"The last day of the festival is tomorrow; I think you two should go." With that, Kei went into the house, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru alone. Kaoru walked over to Kenshin who was staring at nothing in particular. With all that happened today, it was a little hard to digest everything.

"Kenshin, are you alright?" Kenshin smiled.

"This one is alright that he is."

"You're lying." Kenshin's smile fell and he looked up at the stars.

"It's a little much that it is, to have a new foe and to find out about Kei." Kaoru smiled.

"Kei wants the same thing for you that I want." Kenshin looked at her and she touched his hand. "Happiness." A small smile graced his features and he put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. The dying moon shone dully on the couple as they looked up at the stars. Kaoru looked up at Kenshin. "Kenshin?"

"Oro?" She blushed.

"I love you." He smiled.

"This one loves you too." Slowly but surely, their faces drew closer until their lips met in a soft kiss. They shifted a bit so that they were now facing each other, lips still connected. Kaoru leaned more into him as the kiss deepened, their arms now encircling one another. Inside the house, Yahiko was extremely agitated.

"That's it!" he yelled, getting up. "I'll drag him in if I have to!" Kei smiled.

"I know I agreed not to, but I'll make supper; just don't say anything," she said with a wink.

"Ok," Yahiko replied with a smile. Kei returned the smile and walked into the kitchen to prepare the meals.

Chibisensei: There you have it. Another chapter. Heh, I thought Saito would be the perfect character to personify "big brother is watching" so I shoved him in there

Hiko: I'll agree with that. By the way, what was in that diary that had Kei all flustered.

Chibisensei: Let's see… *pulls out Kei's diary and begins reading* It seems she occasionally writes poetry. She actually wrote one based on her cousin Tomoe's death and its effects on Kenshin. I think that's one of the ways she was able to sympathize with him. Wanna hear it?

Hiko: I'm not much of a fan of poetry

Sano: Neither am I, but I'll listen only because it's supposed to be private

Chibisensei: Here it is -_-

It was in the snow he watched her die,

He didn't intend to say good-bye,

She had showed him much in that short time,

And kept his mind clear of all his crimes,

And so they sat amongst those trees,

where his heart and soul would slowly freeze,

Her life had been taken by his sword,

His silent prayers had been ignored.

All he could do was mourn and cry,

'_Why had it been her and not been I?'_

It is only sorrow he could see,

Yet another sin for that hitokri,

And now he felt what war can do,

The horrors it can put one through,

But until that all came to an end,

He would continue to use the black envelopes they send,

And when he no longer had to shed the blood of men,

He would vow to never, ever kill again

Hiko: Horrible.

Chibisensei: Poor Kei…

See ya in Chapter 14! R&R!


	15. Harsh Realities & Festival Dreams

Chibisensei: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story and apologize for forgetting to thank you last chapter; I was rushing to get it posted and it slipped my mind. Sorry about that…

Sano: Uh…Chibi….what the hell is that? *pointing to the toxic-looking concoction on her desk*

Chibisensei: That's my lunch

Sano: Is it exotic or something? I've been places and I can't say I've ever seen anything like that before.

Chibisensei: It's ramen…or at least it was supposed to be. There's plenty of it, would you like a bowl?

Sano: Uh, I just remembered that I have to be…over there! Yeah, over there! See ya! *runs away*

Chibisensei: *takes a sip of her soup and shrugs* At it's editable this time. *face turns green* Or not… *runs off to the nearest bathroom*

Hiko: *takes a sip of sake as Chibi rushes past him* I guess I have to do the disclaimer today…lucky me. Chibisensei110787 does not nor ever will own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters; Kei is hers though. *moment pass and he takes another sip and looks at readers* I know I'm good on the eyes, but the disclaimer's over so you can go read the chapter now

Chapter 14: Harsh Realities and Festival Dreams

It was early morning when Kenshin got up. The sun had just begun to rise over the horizon and everything was peaceful. For the first time in a while, he had actually had a good night's sleep; a pleasant, dreamless sleep. It was quite surprising considering the approaching danger. Kenshin smiled. It was because of Kaoru. He watched the rising sun. This new foe had to be defeated, for Kaoru and for all of Japan. Kenshin went outside to the garden. He as he picked some vegetables his mind began to wander. A new foe would mean everyone would be in danger. Kaoru, Yahiko, and even Kei, in her condition, would all be in jeopardy. He frowned as Kei's predictions began to haunt his thoughts. If he took things into his own hands, he would kill again and permanently revert back to his hitokri self. Kenshin couldn't dispute the last part. If he did kill again, he would, most likely, lose himself. He also couldn't dispute that if that happened, he might actually become a rurouni again. It was a harsh truth, but it was the truth nonetheless. He frowned. But how could he protect them then? He couldn't, could he? Kei had said that no one would be hurt too badly on their side if the events she saw remained unchanged so changing them would be risky. Even more unsettling was that Kei's attempts to change the course of fate had backfired before, who's to say it wouldn't backfire this time? His frown deepened. A slight twinge of ki reached his senses. Kei was awake. Kenshin gathered up the vegetables and carried them into the kitchen.

Kei had gotten up before sunrise. The pre-dawn air had been pleasant on the senses when she walked to the training hall. She drew her katana and pictured an imaginary opponent to practice with. She thought up an image of Ryozo Tahmiki and frowned. Even after all these years, thinking about him still made her blood boil. She threw a form one side-slash at her imaginary enemy, who dodged it easily. He drew his sword and they instantly became locked in a fierce battle. Graceful slashes and attacks were exchanged with no victory on either side. Of course the real Ryozo was not even close to what one would call a worthy opponent, but that was hardly the point. She lunged and carried out her tentou sutoraiku only to be dodged and laughed at.

"_Is that the best you can do?" his phantom voice mocked. _Drips of sweat landed on the training hall as Kei panted lightly. She coughed speckles of blood into her hand. The imaginary Ryozo cackled and took a strange offensive stance. Kei glared. '_Ok, where is he aiming?' _The fake Ryozo smirked and Kei gripped her sword tighter. '_Karatake? No…it's too low for that…Sakagesa? No…that's too far over…so where…?' _ Her eyes widened slightly, _'Tsuki!'_ Ryozo quickly lunged forward with a speed, taking Kei by surprise. She couldn't dodge. She couldn't move. She couldn't….

"Kei?" came a voice. "Kei?" The imaginary Ryozo disappeared right before his attack hit its mark, bringing Kei back to reality. She turned.

"Oh, good morning big brother," Kei greeted with a smile. "Is it time for the breakfast to be made already?"

"The way you swing your sword might make one think you were trying to kill someone that it does," said Kenshin with a frown.

"Ryozo," Kei said simply. "When I practice alone, I usually picture him as my opponent." Kenshin's frown melted and she looked at him. "I haven't killed a man since I married 10 years ago and I don't plan on doing so again so long as I can help it." _ If we can stop it…_ She smiled. "You never answered my question. Is it time for me to make breakfast?" Kenshin shook his head.

"The sun has just risen that it has. Kaoru and Yahiko won't be up for another few hours." Kei raised an eyebrow.

"I see you finally took my advice for once," she said, sheathing her katana. Kenshin blinked.

"Oro?"

"No more –dono." Kenshin blinked a few more times before he realized he did indeed drop the honorific in front of her. Kei smirked. "About time you slipped up. I think everyone in Japan knows by now that your relationship with Kaoru-san is beyond friendship." Kenshin blushed and Kei clasped her hands together. "Now all we need to do is get you married!"

"This one does not think his love life is any of your business that he does not…or anyone else's for that matter." Kei raised her arms to the sky dramatically.

"A love life! Kami-sama, it's a miracle!" Kenshin's face now rivaled his hair in embarrassment. Kei blinked in mock surprise and put a hand to her mouth. "And you're blushing! The end is near!" Kenshin began to sulk.

"You enjoy making this one feel uncomfortable, don't you?" Kei laughed.

"I wouldn't be a good 'sister' if I didn't!" A few moments of silence ensued. Kenshin coughed lightly, the embarrassed blush still faintly visible on his face.

"This one has a question." Kei blinked.

"Huh?"

"What were you and Kaoru-dono talking about a few nights ago?" Kei was genuinely surprised; she thought he was going to ask about her visions.

"You want me to divulge information from a private conversation between 2 women?" Kenshin's blush returned. It sounded so wrong out loud.

"Well, this one just, um…" he stuttered. Kei laughed.

"It was nothing you won't find out eventually, big brother." Kenshin blinked.

"Oro?" Kei laughed again before turning.

"I think I'll get everything for breakfast prepared so it doesn't all have to be done at one time."

"There's one more thing." Kei stopped. His tone was serious figured. "Your vision yesterday; what exactly did you see?" Kei threw him a glance. She couldn't tell him everything…not now.

"Both ourselves and our swords were covered in blood. You blade had been flipped at some point and your eyes had changed to amber. Kaoru-san and Yahiko-kun were there, stained with the blood splatter but otherwise fine." Kenshin frowned.

"Do you know how Kaoru-dono and Yahiko got there?" Kei shook her head.

"My visions come in bits in pieces. I was walking next to them saying that you 'went ahead'. I don't know how we met up."

"They probably followed us," he mumbled to himself. Kei sighed.

"I don't think how you understand how my visions work." Kenshin looked at her. "When I relay a prediction to someone who can influence it, it will be changed in some way, be it by a fraction or completely. The vision, should I see it again, would then alter to the future that would take place a as result of that change and so on and so forth."

"So you're saying that just by telling me, a change may have already occurred." Kei nodded.

"This is why fate is so difficult. The more information I reveal or use at a time, the more unpredictable the changes for better…or for worse." Kei looked down. "Let me give you an example. I was supposed to die in Kyoto all those years ago. It was because that future was changed so drastically that Mikori Village became doomed which, as a result, leads us to the predicament we are in now. It's because I'm alive that all those innocent people lost their lives." Kenshin didn't know what to say. Things were a lot more complicated than he originally thought. Kei looked back up. "I guess for now, we just have to trust our senses and hope for the best." Kenshin looked at the ground solemnly and Kei turned.

"I'm going to chop up some vegetables for the miso; I'll see you at breakfast." As Kei left the training hall, Kenshin continued his stare-down with the floorboards. Somehow, "hoping for the best", did not bode well with him.

At breakfast…

"What's wrong, Kenshin?" asked Kaoru, worriedly.

"Kei told me what she 'saw' yesterday. She told me that you and Yahiko were there when…" Kenshin couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. The mental image of a slaughter brought back far too many bad memories.

***Kyoto-1864-Early April***

**Kenshin glared at the bodies that littered the ground. There were a few more guards than he had expected, but it wasn't a problem. He had decapitated 1, ran through 2, and made clean slashes on the remaining 4. Their blood literally coated the alleyway. Kenshin wiped the katana blade off and sheathed it. He glanced briefly at the 2****nd**** katana at his waist.**

"_**This is for you, Himura-kun," said Katsura, holding out the katana. Kenshin glanced at him coolly.**_

"_**No thank you," he replied. "I already have another." **_

"_**We found Kei-chan today…" he said, placing the sword on the floor beside Kenshin. "I think you should take it." Kenshin didn't say a word and Katsura turned to leave. He pitied the boy, he really did. Such misfortune… Throwing one final glance, Katsura exited the room. Kenshin looked at Kei's katana. He supposed the other was either lost somehow or given to someone else. Kenshin threw a quick glance to the swords on his belt. Calmly, he disconnected one and replaced it with Kei's. Kenshin stood up to leave the room when he felt something warm running down the right side of his face. He wiped the liquid off with his hand and stared at it like it was from another planet. Kenshin sat back down as the same annoying feeling graced the left side. He wiped it away as well and looked up at the ceiling. Could demons really shed tears?**_

**Kenshin shook his head and began to walk out of the alleyway. He heard a groan and turned. One of the guards was still alive. Emotionlessly, he re-drew his katana and plunged it through the man's skull. Blood spurted onto his shoes. Needless to say, the man didn't make any noise after that. Kenshin resurveyed the street to make sure he didn't "miss" anyone else. He didn't. Throwing one final glance to the grizzly scene he created, he left; back to the Kohagiya Inn.**

Kenshin looked at Kaoru and Yahiko seriously. "No matter what happens, you are not to get involved. Do you understand?" Kaoru was taken aback by the definiteness of his words. Yahiko scoffed boldly.

"We're not weak, you know. Have you forgotten we're the Kenshin-gumi?" Kenshin threw Yahiko a look that clearly allowed no argument. Yahiko was stunned.

"That doesn't matter," said Kenshin. "I could think of only 1 possible reason as to why I might kill a man in this era which is why I know Kei **purposefully** edited the information she told me; isn't that **right **sister?" Kaoru and Yahiko turned toward the doorway to see Kei standing there. Kei looked down at them.

"We had no other option." Kaoru's eyes widened.

"You can't be saying that Kenshin would-" she started. Kei glanced at Kenshin briefly before turning her gaze on Kaoru.

"If it meant saving your life, he would do and/or sacrifice anything." Kaoru looked at Kenshin in hopes that what Kei said wasn't true.

"Y-you wouldn't really break your vow…because of me, would you?" Kenshin bowed his head but didn't answer.

"I'm not going to let that happen," Kei stated. "Remember that I made a vow too. If you two truly want to help, you would do as he asks and not involve yourselves more than you have to." Kenshin looked up at her with a slight frown.

"They won't be involved at all that they won't. They will not be put into danger." Kei crossed her arms, slightly annoyed.

"You know as well as I do that that's a load of idealistic garbage." Kenshin blinked. "They gained a degree of involvement the moment Yamagata-san set foot in the dojo yesterday and that can't be changed."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Keii looked down.

"I don't know." An awkward silence ensued. Yahiko stood up drawing everyone's attention.

"I got it!" he said, looking at his idol. "You and Kei are going to that meeting thing tomorrow, right? When you come back we could come up with our own plan because you'll have a plan!" Kenshin and Kei looked at each other, not quite following the boy.

"Oro?" asked Kenshin.

"I understand," said Kaoru. The confused "siblings" turned to her. "He means that we could figure out what we should do based on the plan that will be created during the meeting."

"That's not a bad idea…" said Kei.

"What do you think, Kenshin?" asked Kaoru.

"Perhaps."

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Yahiko. "Score 1 for Yahiko Myojin!" Everyone sweatdropped and Yahiko grinned at Kenshin. "Or should I say, score 1 for the Kenshin-gumi!" Kenshin sighed and offered a small smile.

"This one supposes so." The tension that had flooded the porch continued to diminish as breakfast went on. By the time everyone had finished, it was like there was never any there in the first place. In the back of their minds, however, thoughts of the impending threat still loomed.

Later...

Kenshin sat by the wash bucket scrubbing away the dirt from the daily laundry. _If only it were this easy to wash away one's sins…_ He pulled out a linen and flapped it. "Nice and clean," he said to himself.

"Kenshin," came a voice. He turned to find a Kaoru standing behind him, fiddling her thumbs nervously. "The last day of the festival is tonight and I think we should go…" She blushed. "Like we said we would…"

"We did say we would go, didn't we?" he replied, with a smile. In his mind, thoughts of her safety buzzed around like a swarm of angry bees. Would something bad happen? Would they be attacked? Would-? Despite his smile, Kaoru knew he was worrying. She sat down next to him and reached for his hand.

"I don't want you to worry so much about me. Before you came into my life, I was alone and I survived through it. Yahiko and I will not get in your way." Kenshin looked down at the soapy water.

"This one cannot help but worry for the ones he cares for. When you were alone, you were safer than you are. When you were alone, you were not burdened by the problems and dangers this one brings." Kaoru frowned.

"That's not true!" Kenshin looked at her. "If it weren't for you, I would have been killed by Gohei 2 years ago! If it weren't for you, I would not have made all the wonderful friends I have! If it weren't for you, If it weren't for you…" her voice quieted down. "…I wouldn't know what love is."

"Yes, but without this one…"

"Don't even start!" snapped Kaoru. "What happened then and what's happening now is not your fault!" Kenshin looked down again.

"This one just wants you to be safe…" Kaoru looked up towards the sky.

"When you went off to fight Jin-e alone, I told Sanosuke and Yahiko that I'd rather be in danger than be alone again and that still remains true today." Kaoru looked back toward Kenshin to see him staring at her, a surprised look on his face. That's right…she never told him about that. She blushed. "I was already in love with you back then which is why I got so angry when Megumi-san used to hang all over you." Now Kenshin was really surprised.

"You loved me that long?" Kaoru nodded coyly.

"I loved you since I first met you." Kenshin smiled and put an arm around her.

"Ooooo, Kaoru and Kenshin sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," sang Yahiko mockingly, bokken swung over his shoulder. Kaoru stood up furiously, a deep blush staining her face. Seemingly out of nowhere, she pulled her bokken out and began chasing Yahiko around the dojo.

"You little brat!" she screamed. "When I get my hands on you-!" Yahiko stuck out his tongue out at her and the chase continued out of sight. Kei walked outside with a broom in hand.

"What's all the commotion?" In the background, the sound of several wacks and a thud was heard. Kaoru came back into view dragging a dazed and nearly unconscious Yahiko along behind her. Kei blinked. "Oh dear." Kenshin smiled nervously as the still fuming Kaoru yanked her student into the dojo.

"Just the usual," was his reply. Kei smiled.

Evening quickly approached and the residents of the Kamiya dojo began making their way toward the festival. Kenshin and Kaoru walking side by side with Yahiko and Kei following.

"So Kei," said Yahiko. "Where are we going to go first?" Kei shrugged.

"Wherever you want." The general plan was for the four to remain a group until they got into the festival before branching off into their respective pairs. As they walked onto the main street, the sound of music was heard. It sounded foreign. Curious, they walked toward it until they walked into a large group gathered around…something.

"Kenshin, what is that?" asked Kaoru, pointing to the piano. Kenshin looked at it thoughtfully.

"This one guesses it's some kind of Western instrument." Kei smiled as the song ended. It was a beautiful instrument. Enthusiastic claps erupted from the crowd. Kei looked at the pianist and the 2 other foreigners along with him. They caught her stare.

"You seem quite captivated, young lady," said one of the men. "Would you like a closer look?" Kei smiled and walked next to the instrument.

"Have a seat," said the pianist, giving Kei his seat. Kei took a seat at looked at the ivory piano keys. The piano was indeed a beautiful instrument. The pianist pressed a key.

"This is called middle C," he explained. "You try it." Kei pressed the key simply. "Now watch." The man began playing a simple song beginning with middle C. "You try." Kei followed the notes. "Very good, young lady. Now watch." The man began playing a complex song and stopped a few measures in. "Try it." A few snickers were heard from the foreigners as well as a few phrases in English. Obviously, they wanted her to mess up. The pianist played the same measures again. "Go ahead." The crowd was staring at her as well as Kenshin and the others. Kei looked down at the keys and back up to Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko, her trademark smirk inching across her face as she positioned her fingers.

"Oro?" blinked Kenshin. Kei took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she began to play. The foreigners' jaws dropped as her fingers flew across the keys creating the music of the 3rd movement of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Kei continued to play with stunning accuracy. No sheet music, hell, she didn't have her eyes open.

***Yokohama-1872***

**Kei glared at the piano keys as if to somehow make them play the song themselves. A friend of Hideo's had introduced to this instrument and she was instantly entranced by it. Everything about it amazed her. Yomohama, being a merchant town and her new home was the perfect place to find a Western instrument. She had just gotten back from Kyoto and she was determined to learn this song to surprise her husband when he returned from the mainland. Every day she practiced for hours on end; her sword and problems sheathed as her fingers tickled the keys.**

"_**The piano is an instrument you play with your heart," said Hideo's friend, Henry. "Whatever is in your heart at the time determines how you will play."**_

**2 months later….**

**Kei closed the piano lid and smiled at her husband. "Are you surprised?" Hideo looked beyond shocked.**

"**Very," was all he could get out.**

"**I know you said something about the piano sounding nice when it's played well so I wanted to make it sound nice for you." Hideo sat down next to her and reopened the lid.**

"**Play it again," he said. "You make it sound beautiful. Just make sure you don't fall in love with it more than you are with me." Kei blushed and began again. **

Kenshin watched as a spectrum of emotions crossed Kei's face as she played. It was as if she was telling her life's story through the music. Kei opened her eyes as she finished her song. The crowd cheered and Kei blinked. She had completely forgotten that people were watching her. Kei turned and smiled kindly at the pianist and his friends.

"The next time you want to insult someone in another language…" The smile turned to a smirk as she switched to English. "Be sure that they don't understand a word of it." She got up and bowed to them thankfully before leaving to rejoin Kenshin and friends.

"That was great, Kei," said Kaoru. "Where did you learn that?" Kei smiled and shrugged.

"Here and there." Kei turned to Yahiko.

"What do you say we go get something to eat?"

"Sure! Can I choose?"

"I don't mind."

"Great!" As Kei and Yahiko began to walk into the opposite direction, Kei threw a quick wink to Kaoru. Kaoru blushed and Kei replied with a slight smirk. Kei and Yahiko then disappeared into the crowd leaving Kenshin staring stupidly after them, wondering what just happened.

"Oro?" he said under his breath.

After a bit of walking around, Kenshin and Kaoru left hand-in-hand to the more quiet (and secluded) place by the river. The couple sat on the log they had so long ago when Jin-e captured Kaoru. They stared at the trickling water. The dying moon reflected on its surface reminded Kenshin of the little time of peace they had left. He put his arm around Kaoru, who blushed and put her head on his shoulder.

"It's a beautiful night," pointed out Kaoru.

"That it is," agreed Kenshin, his eyes still somewhat fixed on the moon's reflection. Kaoru looked up at him before following his gaze. She closed her eyes sadly. He was thinking about the fight again.

"Kenshin…"Kenshin plastered on his rurouni grin.

"This one is fine that he is."

"No, you're not. You're thinking about the fight again." Kenshin's smile faltered and he lowered hi head slightly.

"This one is sorry…" Kaoru closed her eyes.

***Kamiya Dojo- Earlier that Day***

"**I don't know what to do," said Kaoru to Kei. "I'm afraid he'll be too worried about…you know…to enjoy tonight." Kei stopped her cleaning and looked at her now friend.**

"**My moody brother knows he has absolutely no control over the circumstances at hand and that's what bothers him the most; keep his mind on what makes him happy." Kei smiled. "I'm sure you'll think of something."**

_Keep him mind on what makes him happy… _Kaoru opened her eyes. "Kenshin." Kenshin raised his head to look at her. "I love you." A small smile graced his face. A bit shyly, Kaoru leaned over and kissed him. Kenshin was surprised at first, but began to kiss back. Kaoru broke it with a blush. She had actually kissed him. She met his eyes again to see that he was smiling. Kenshin leaned in so that their lips were touching again. She wrapped her arms around his neck a bit timidly while he put his around the small of her back. The kiss deepened and became more passionate as Kenshin let himself forget his worries. Not knowing quite what she was doing, Kaoru tugged on the bind the tied Kenshin's hair back. The bind came loose and Kenshin's hair cascaded across his shoulders. In an unconscious response, Kenshin undid Kaoru's ribbon, freeing her hair as well. The kiss broke, both panting for air. For a second they just looked at each other; for a second Kaoru thought she saw a slight hue of amber in his eyes, but it was gone as quick as it came. Realizing that each other's hair ties were in their hands and that their hair was a bit messed up, the pair blushed furiously and separated.

"T-this one is sorry," sputtered Kenshin. "This one did not mean to-"

"N-no, I'm sorry for starting it." An awkward silence ensued. Kenshin looked at the ribbon in his hand.

"This one remembers this ribbon," he said. "You lent it to this one once in this very spot." Kaoru frowned a bit.

"And then you returned it to me covered in blood. It took a very long time to wash that out you know." Kenshin cringed a bit at the memory. Kaoru had then chased him all the way back to the dojo with his sakabato. She had actually managed to give him a good whack on the head with it. Kenshin handed the ribbon back to her.

"This one can happily say it's being returned the way it came this time."

"It better be," she threatened playfully. Kenshin smiled and looked up at the sky. Perhaps the moon tonight wasn't so bad after all.

Meanwhile, just outside the Tokyo prefecture, a tall, hooded man looked up at the same moon. He smirked. _Only a few more days…_ He chuckled to himself. _Those Ishin Shishi bastards will never know what him them…_

Chibisensei: Wow, that was a long chapter!

Hiko: *mumbles* Tell me about it…

Chibisensei: I really wish I could play the Moonlight Sonata's 3rd movement. My father taught me the ever famous 1st movement, but it's the 3rd I really want to learn. Speaking of the Moonlight Sonata, they played it wrong in the Shogo Amaksa arc of the anime!

Hiko: *puts hand over face* Here she goes…

Chibisensei: In one of the measures, they played the right hand part G sharp, D sharp, F sharp when it's supposed to be G sharp, C natural, F sharp. I mean, come one, it's as plain as day on the sheet music! A C natural and a D sharp (E flat) look nothing alike!

Hiko: *looking at sheet music* They all look like dots with stems to me.

Chibisensei: -_-

See ya in Chapter 15! R&R plz! Reviews keep me motivated! ^_^x


	16. The End of Peace

Chibisensei: I'm back again! Sorry it took so long; my neighbor's house caught fire the other day and… well…it burned down. But no one got hurt and that's all that matters!

Sano: *nods* You can replace belongings but you can't replace a life

Chibisensei: It just goes to show you that you should be thankful for everything you have because you never know…

Hiko: Can we get back on topic now? You're starting annoy me.

Chibisensei: *coughs lightly* Yes, well, first I'd like to thank Saki-Hime for reviewing my story! Reviews keep me motivated and interested. No reviews = doubts of writing ability = TT_TT = no more updates. I'm not that hard of a person to please when it comes to reviews; even one review per chapter would keep me happy although I wouldn't mind more ;) Now…

Hiko: *thoroughly annoyed* Grrr, I'll do it! Chibisensei110787 does not nor ever will know Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters because she's a penniless college student who could never match the genius of Watsuki-san or myself! Kei is her random OC that she didn't think would last past chapter 1!

Chibisensei: *eye twitch* Sheesh, no wonder Kenshin ran away from you

Chapter 15: The End of Peace

Kei sat silently in the restaurant while Yahiko stuffed his face. Apparently, the venders on the street weren't good enough for the boy.

"Aren't you going to have anything?" asked Yahiko, his mouth full of rice. Kei smiled.

"No, I'm not very hungry right now; it's all yours." Yahiko shrugged.

"Alright, but you don't know what you're missing," he mumbled, shoving more rice into his mouth. Kei looked up at the ceiling. What impact had her earlier words had on their fates?

_When Kei looked back down she was no longer in the restaurant, but leaning against a wall by a somewhat crowded room. It gave her a profound sense of déjà vu. She was in a meeting like this once long ago._

"_Does everyone understand their positions?" inquired Yamagata to the group. Answers of "yes" and affirmative nods traveled throughout the room. Despite the feeling that she should object , Kei nodded, not quite knowing what she could say if she did. Yamagata looked at Kenshin, who was standing about 2 meters away. _

"_I put the utmost trust in your abilities Himura..." He glanced at Kei. "As well of those of your 'sister''s." Kenshin nodded. There goes the déjà vu again.. Before Yamagata could respond, the scene faded . When Kei opened her eyes she was in THAT place again. She groaned. She felt like she got run over by a carriage or something of the like._

"_You were foolish to think you could accomplish anything on your own," stated Ryozo's son. Kei coughed up a bit of blood as she tried to sit up. She bit her lip. Her left arm was broken. _

_"What is the point of all of this now, Isamu?" asked Kei. "There isn't any reason to continue this madness!" The man walked over and kicked her in the face. Kei skid backward in the dirt. _

"_You Ishin Shishi dogs are all the same," he spat. "It's all about what's best for YOU." He drew his sword. "I'm going to do to do EXACTLY what you did to my father and, believe me, I'll be sure to enjoy every second of it." He smirked. "And then we could see how Battosai and friends will like it. Blood for blood." Isamu walked up to Kei and kicked her so that she was on her stomach, holding her down with his foot. "Let's see how you like being cut up with your own sword." Kei grit her teeth as she felt the blade against her back. The scene broke. The next thing she knew she was standing in front of Kaoru and Yahiko, sword drawn and broken left arm lying limp at her side. Kenshin was fighting Isamu._

"_Stay against the wall," said Kei. "I'll guard you."_

"_But you're hurt!" started Yahiko. Kei glared at him and he promptly shut up. The three friends watched as Isamu and Kenshin parried each others attacks with growing fierceness. Kaoru noticed that Kenshin's eyes had changed to amber._

"_Kei!" she yelled. "You have to stop him!" Kei looked at the fight and grit her teeth.._

"_I know…" Everyone watched as Kenshin flipped the blade on his sakabato._

"_You have to do something!"Kei clutched the hilt of her katana harder._

"_I know!" Isamu glanced at the slight bickering between Kei and Kaoru. They were off guard, Perfect. Kaoru's eyes widened._

"_Kei!" The scene shattered._

_The next thing Kei knew was blood. She could feel herself gagging on it, choking…drowning…. She could hear Isamu's maniacal laughter behind her as her katana dropped to the floor. Kenshin's amber eyes were wide with shock as her blood steadily soaked her gi, his sakabato still impaling her right lung. Isamu had used her as a human shield, his arm wrapped around her neck to hold her in place. How? How could this have happened? _

"_Looks like you made a mistake," laughed Isamu, quite proud of himself. Blood began to run down the side of Kei's mouth as her eyes began to dull. Isamu continued his laughing fit as she ran her right hand along the blade until she grasped the hilt of the sakabato. Kenshin and Kei exchanged a brief look before Kei yanked the sword from his grasp and plunged it the rest of the way through her body, effectively impaling Isamu as well._

"_You lit..tle..bi-" Isamu didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as blood escaped his throat. Kei's dead weight forced the sword to cut deeper as Isamu struggled to stay standing. After a final pained gasp, both fighters fell to the ground, still skewered together. Kaoru put her hand over her mouth as Yahiko shook slightly. Kenshin stood silent, his bangs masking his expression. So this was the cost of changing fate…now he understood._

"_Kenshin…" started Kaoru softly. Kenshin glanced at her with his amber gaze and turned his attention to his bloody sakabato. His gaze silently went to Kei. She had done it on purpose…so neither of their vows would be broken…technically at least. Kaoru and Yahiko watched as he reached for the sakabato. His hand was shaking slightly. He glanced back down at Kei and retracted his arm. He couldn't do it; there was no point anymore. He settled for Kei's katana. He kneeled and took the sheath from her belt and attached it to his. He sheathed the sword and looked at Kaoru. Her face showed a mix of worry and fear. _

"_The Kenshin you know is dead. I think you should know that." From a distant corner, the now invisible Kei silently watched as the scene slowly faded into black. _

"Kei, are you alright?" asked Yahiko, waving his hand in front of her face. Kei blinked and shook herself out of her vision. She smiled.

"I'm just fine." Yahiko raised an eyebrow.

"You looked really spaced out, are you sure?" Kei nodded. Yahiko shrugged.

"Alright."

Kenshin and Kaoru arrived back at the dojo just a bit after Yahiko and Kei. Both Kei and Yahiko had retired to their rooms; Yahiko at Kei's instance. Kaoru twiddled with her fingers shyly.

"Well, thank you for going to the festival with me…"

"This one enjoyed it that he did." Kaoru blushed.

"Good night," she said.

"Good night." After a brief goodnight kiss the couple retired to their rooms.

In the morning…

Kei stood in the yard watching the sun rise lazily in the east. She gripped her katana as the breeze hit her back. _Isamu…he is Ryozo's son and the mastermind behind the senseless murders of Ishin Shishi officials… Separating to face him is no longer an option, not with the current course of fate; we need to stick together…if not, this family…this peaceful family will… _Kei slashed a wind-blown leaf in half as it breezed by her.

"You're certainly up early, Kaoru-san," said Kei, not bothering to turn around. "You should go back to sleep." Kaoru shifted a bit.

"I'm alright; I just didn't sleep too well last night."

"All the more reason to go back to bed." Kaoru frowned.

"You're starting to sound like Kenshin." Kei turned around with a smile.

"Well, he wouldn't be too happy with me if I didn't suggest you get more rest." Kaoru blinked.

"Where is Kenshin?"

"Right behind you," answered Kenshin. Kaoru nearly jumped 10 meters in the air in surprise. She turned around angrily.

"Kenshin, you jerk!" she yelled, hitting him over the head. "How dare you sneek up on me like that!"

"T-this one wasn't sneeking! This one-" Another bonk on the head. "Ororororoooooo…." Kei glanced at her now dazed, swirly-eyed "brother" and shook her head in amusement. Kei turned back to the sunrise.

"Hey, what's everyone doing up at this hour?" yawned Yahiko. He looked from Kaoru to the half-conscious Kenshin. "Sheesh, Ugly, couldn't you wait at least a few more hours to start beating up Kenshin? I would have thought that after last night, you would have at least toned it down a bit." Kaoru turned beet red.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" yelled Kaoru, flustered. Yahiko smirked.

"Well, you guys WERE out later than us last night so SOMETHING must have happened." Kaoru's face turned redder, if that was possible,

"T-t-that's none of your business Yahiko-CHAN!" Yahiko frowned.

"Don't call me CHAN!"

"I could call you CHAN whenever I want, Yahiko-CHAN!"

"At least I'm not an ugly old hag!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kei's eyebrow twitched in surprise as an all out war erupted above the fallen Kenshin. Every time the poor man tried to stand up, he would end up being knocked back down to the ground, swirly-eyed and oro-ing.

"Well, I'll be out by the fields training if anyone needs me," Kei said with a sweatdrop, knowing that probably no one heard her. _I guess 'peaceful' is not quite the word to describe them…_

When the "war" had ended, the residents of the Kamiya Dojo stood to find 1 missing.

"What happened to Kei?" asked Kaoru.

"I think your ugly face scared her away," smirked Yahiko.

"What did you say?"

"Now, now," said Kenshin with a sweatdrop, trying to calm master and student down. "I think that's enough for this morning." Kaoru and Yahiko crossed their arms and turned away from each other in a huff.

"Hmph," they said. Kenshin sweatdropped again. He looked toward the dojo door. _Something is off that it is…_

"This one is going to find his sister. This one thinks he heard her saying she would be training by the fields." Kaoru blinked.

"By the fields? Why didn't she just use the training hall?" Kenshin frowned a bit.

"Because there are some things that cannot be done there."

"Huh?" asked Yahiko. Kenshin began to walk out of the dojo. "Hey, what about breakfast?" Kenshin turned and smiled.

"Kei or this one will make it when we come back."

"Oh…okay."

Kei walked toward the fields a bit stiffly. She hadn't trained there since she was taken from Edo. It was where her father taught her. Kei sighed. She had left that area with raw, bloodied hands on more than one occasion.

"Going somewhere?" came a cynical voice. Kei glared in the direction of the voice.

"Don't you have anything better to do than stalk people?" she asked coldly. The man chuckled, letting out a puff of cigarette smoke.

"Perceptive little bat, aren't you?" Kei frowned.

"What do you want from me?" Saito stepped out from the shadows with a smirk.

"Just making sure the Ishin Shishi's pet psychic doesn't fly away this time." Kei's frown deepened. "Don't like that idea?" He drew his katana. "I could always just clip your wings." Kei looked at him calmly.

"I'll decline." Saito's smirk was replaced with a scowl.

"So you're just like the Battosai then?" He sheathed his sword. "Pathetic," he spat.

"No, I just don't look good in red," she answered, coolly walking away. "I never have."

It was about 10 minutes before Kenshin remotely caught up to where Kei was. Her could feel her ki in the area. For a brief second, the smell of tobacco reached his nose and he frowned. _Saito…_ But the Mibu Wolf was nowhere to be seen or sensed. Kenshin walked a bit farther before he found Kei amongst the bamboo and short tree line. Kei was just standing there; sword drawn, but totally motionless. Kenshin was curious. _Oro? _Within seconds, the brush around her collapsed in a mess of branches and leaves. He stared at her wide-eyed and Kei threw him a glance.

"I made the cuts a second before you came within sight," stated she. "It just took them a while to fall." Kenshin walked up to her and examined the debris. He picked up a branch.

"Judging by the slight chipping, these cuts were made successively in the same spot made to look like a clean cut." Kei looked him dully.

"I was hoping you'd humor me long enough for me to show you it before you went analyzing it. You never were good with that." Kenshin sweatdropped.

"This one is sorry!" Kei shook her head and sheathed her katana.

"Hateshi Shobatsu-ryu kokuhyou, is what I call it." Kenshin looked down at the wood again.

"It looks like a powerful attack that it does." Kei shrugged and a few moments of silence ensued.

"I want to show you something," said Kei, walking toward an old tree.

"Oro?"

"Do you see that?" asked Kei, pointing to a small scar on the trunk. Kenshin squinted his eyes.

"Barely."

"That was from the first time I ever used a sword." Kenshin blinked. "My father used to take me here to train since it was close by." Kei closed her eyes. "I was born in a house in a small residential area down the road from here." Kei opened her eyes again to trace the scar on the tree. "This place comforts and terrifies me at the same time. The fact that I was drawn back here…" She didn't finish her sentence. Kei sighed. "I guess you came to take me back to the dojo. I suppose I've been here long enough." Just then another presence was felt. The pair turned around quickly to find…

"Awwww, isn't he cute," cooed Kei, looking at the dog. Kenshin glanced at the animal. It looked more like a hybrid between a Hokkaido wolf and a domestic dog, than a regular dog. The wolf-dog growled viciously.

"Um, sister, this one doesn't think he is a regular house pet that he doesn't…" The animal began to snarl, forcing Kei and Kenshin to take a step back. "Heh heh, nice doggie!" The wolf-dog barked. The pair took another step back.

"I don't think he likes you very much, Kenshin…" It began to walk toward them, predatorily.

"This one thinks you may have it backwards," laughed Kenshin very nervously. The animal lunged sending the now wide-eyed siblings dashing down the street in a cloud of dust, the wolf-dog hot on their trail.

Later…

"Kami-sama, what happened?" gasped Kaoru, looking over Kei and Kenshin's now completely disheveled appearances. Various parts of their clothes were torn and were completely covered in dust; their hair messed from the running from and fending off the wolf-dog.

"The neighborhood hell hound wanted to play 'predator and prey' with us," mumbled Kei.

"Whoa," said Yahiko, walking out of the house. "You 2 look like you were mauled by a wild animal or something!"

"You're not that far off that you're not," mumbled Kenshin.

"Hello, anyone home?" called a voice. The quad turned.

"Oh, Dr. Gensai!" said Kaoru. With his 2 granddaughters in hand, Dr. Gensai walked up to them and lifted an eyebrow at Kenshin and Kei.

"You look like you were attacked by a wild animal."

"Yea!" chirped Ayame.

"A wild animal!" finished Suzume. The siblings sweatdropped.

"I suppose I should go cleaned up," said Kei. "I'll make breakfast then."

After breakfast…

Kaoru smiled as she watched Kenshin play with the 2 little girls.

"Who would have ever thought that the great Hitokri Battosai was good with children," mused Kei, wiping her dish-washed hands off with a cloth. Images of Mai and Kaiya flashed through Kei's mind and her look saddened a bit. The 2 little girls came running over to Kaoru.

"Auntie Kaoru, will you play a game with us?" asked Suzume.

"Uncle Kenni said he has to do the laundry," finished Ayame, disappointment evident in her voice.

"I have to give Yahiko his lesson now, but Auntie Kei will play with you." Kei blinked. _"Auntie Kei?"_ The girls turned to Kei with raised eyebrows before their faces turned ecstatic.

"Hi, Auntie Kei, I'm Suzume!"

"I'm Ayame, Auntie Kei!" Kei smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. What would you like to play?"

"Hide and seek! Hide and seek!" chanted the girls. Kei's smile widened. They really did remind her of Mai and Kaiya.

"Ok, you hide and I'll seek."

"Yay!" Kei closed her eyes and to counted to 30.

"Ready or not, here I come!" called Kei. "Let's see…where are the chibis. Are they…in the bathhouse?" Kei walked over to the bathhouse, knocking the door before she entered. "Nope, no chibis." A couple giggles were heard. "Are they…in the training hall?" A couple more giggles sounded as Kei peaked her head into the training hall. Yahiko stopped his practice swings and Kaoru looked at her.

"What's up, Kei?"asked Yahiko. Kei put her finger to her mouth in the "shhh" sign and winked. Kaoru smiled with a nod. Kei walked back outside to where Kenshin was now doing the laundry.

"Nope, they're not in there. Are they…in the well?" Kenshin looked at Kei with an eyebrow raised and Kei stifled a laugh. "No…they're not in there either." More giggles. Kei scratched her head and looked at Kenshin with a mock clueless look. "Have you seen Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan? I can't seem to find them anywhere…" Kenshin shook his head with a smile.

"Helping you would be cheating that it would." Kei crossed her arms in a mock pout.

"Fine, be that way."More giggles. Kei moved to the shed and peeked in. "Are they in…here? Nope." The giggles became louder. Kei smirked mentally. _Just once more…_ "Well, that only leaves one place then!" Kenshin looked up from his laundry.

"Oro?"

"They have to be…under that pebble!" Kei pointed to the ground while trying not to burst out laughing. The sound of the children's laughter rang from under the porch and Kenshin fell into the wash basin in surprise. Kei played it dumb for just a while longer as she lifted up the pebble and pretended to examine it.

"We're here!" called Ayame, crawling out from under the porch.

"Yea, we're here!" finished Suzume, following her sister. Kei scratched her head in mock confusion.

"Gee, I never thought of looking there. They sure are good hiders, aren't they big brother?" Kenshin, still in the wash basin, gurgled something that sounded remotely like an 'oro'. Kei laughed.

"Uncle Kenni, the wash basin's too small to swim in," said Suzume.

"Yeah, too small!" agreed Ayame. Kenshin sat up, completely soaked from the waist up. He scratched the back of his head with a sweatdrop.

"That it is." Kei glanced down at some scattered twigs and smiled as Mai and Kaiya crept back into her mind.

"I'll be right back," she said, walking into the house. Kei came back out with small cuts of thread; carefully looping the twigs, she tied them together with the string. It was a long time since she made bubble wands. Kenshin looked at Kei's creations.

"Oro?"

"What are they?" asked Ayame. Kei smiled and dunked one into the sudsy water. Swishing it around a little, she pulled it back out and blew into the ring. Bubbles came out and the girls' eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Bubbles!" yelled Ayame.

"You made bubbles!" cried Suzume. Kei grinned and handed the wands to the girls who instantly gathered around the wash basin. Kei watched in amusement as poor Kenshin attempted to finish the laundry as numerous bubbles surrounded and popped against him. Poor Kenshin.

Afternoon came sooner than expected, creating a bit of tension within the household. It was time. Kenshin and Kei stood at the dojo gate as Kaoru and Yahiko stood by.

"Be careful," said Kaoru to Kenshin softly. Kenshin smiled his rurouni smile.

"There's nothing to worry about Kaoru-dono; it's just a meeting that it is." Kei glanced at Kenshin. That had to be the fakest smile she had ever seen, but she said nothing.

"Remember we have our own plan to make when you guys get back," said Yahiko. Kenshin nodded with another smile. With that, the 2 siblings exited the dojo.

Kei fiddled a bit with the katana on her belt as she walked. She shouldn't have any trouble wearing it in public so long as Kenshin was around. The pair walked in silence; both knowing that this meeting would destroy the peaceful lifestyle that had been experienced that day. After a while of walking, they reached their destination: the Ministry of Internal Affairs. Kei stared at the gates, her mood slowly becoming grim as bad memories filled her mind.

**Choshu-1861**

**12 year old Kei stood in front of a house. It looked like a small inn. It was night.**

"**Come on Kei-chan," said Katsura. "There are some people I would like you to meet." Kei nodded slightly and allowed herself to be guided into the building and to the main hall where a group of men waited. Kei looked at the ground as she felt their eyes tearing her apart.**

"**This is Kei Mori-chan," stated Katsura to the group. "She is our new informant." Kei bowed at them respectfully. One of the men started chocking on his tea.**

"**That little thing!" he sputtered, pointing to Kei. "She's the one who wrote that book!" Katsura threw a glare toward the man who instantly shut up. Katsura was their superior after all.**

"**Have a seat," said Katsura, kindly. Kei did as she was told. Whether she liked it or not, these people were in charge of her now. Kei kept staring the ground. She didn't like when people stared at her. She didn't like it a lot. **

"**Welcome to Choshu," said one of the men nonchalantly. "I'm Shou Kinsami." **(A/N: Made him up)

"**I'm Kazuki Hito," grumbled another. **(A/N: also made up). **The rest didn't even bother to introduce themselves.**

"**It's a pleasure," said Kei, quietly.**

"**Have you 'seen' anything new since your last book," inquired Katsura. Kei started to fiddle with her fingers.**

"**Katsura-san asked you a question, girl!" griped one of the unnamed men. "Answer it!" Kei winced.**

"**Kyoto," she answered softly. "I 'saw' Kyoto."**

Kei's ki bristled slightly as the guards allowed them past the gate. Kenshin glanced at her. _Is she shaking?_ He looked again. She was! Before Kenshin could say something, Kei interrupted.

"I'm fine," she stated coolly, walking past the second set of guards. The pair reached the door to the ministry and were escorted into the foyer. It was a fancy foyer adorned with Western as well as Japanese items. Kei recognized this place. They were then led into a large room where a number of men sat around a table. One of the men smiled as he saw the pair enter.

"Talk about déjà vu," stated Hikari. Yamagata entered the room.

"Himura, Kei-san, it's good to see you here." Kei nodded slightly and leaned against the wall. She vaguely heard Kenshin making a reply, but turned her thoughts inward. _Déjà vu is an understatement…_

Chibisensei: I know, another cliffhanger. I had to.

Hiko: *rolls eyes and takes a sip of sake*

Chibisensei: Anyway, the rising action starts here. I wanted to make everyone smile this chapter because things are going to start getting serious again so- *someone knocks at the door*

Sano: *smirk* I'll get it

Chibisensei: *sweatdrop* This can't be good…

See ya in Chapter 16! Please R&R!


	17. A Twist in Fate

Chibisensei: I'm trying to update weekly so this is kind of a short chapter. I was busy this week with various things; the most exciting being that I got to hang out with my best friend from elementary school who I haven't seen in 8 years!

Sano: She was also being lazy

Megumi: Like you're the one to talk?

Sano: Hey! I've been doing disclaimers!

Megumi: But not EVERY chapter

Sano: No, but at least I'M doing something

Megumi: I call watching over the author's health "doing something"

Sano: *stares at chibi* She looks fine to me

Chibisensei: -_-

Megumi: Chibisensei110787 does not nor ever will own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters

Sano: But she does own her OCs. *looks at Megumi* See! I'm not being lazy!

Chibisensei: Before we go onto the chapter, I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed my last chapter ^_^ You guys are awesome! Remember: reviews = 3 = updates = completed story by the end of summer (if not sooner) ^_^ Oh yeah, if the page breaks don't show this chapter, I officially give up on them.

Chapter 16- A Twist in Fate

Yamagata coughed lightly to gain the attention of the room. Everyone's concentration shifted to him.

"As you know, or may have heard, there have been ongoing serial murders of government officials who had high-ranking positions in the Ishin Shishi during the Bakumatsu." Some soft, uneasy mumbling erupted among the men. Yamagata coughed again. "The aim of the assailants seems to be to punish the government for the incident at Mikori Village." More mumbles. Hikari raised his hand and Yamagata nodded in approval to ask his question.

"Yamagata-san, I do not recall any incident during the Bakumatsu involving Mikori Village. Was there really one?" Yamagata nodded.

"We have learned that a man named Ryozo Tahmiki led a group whom took the lives of every resident in that village, save one Ishin Shishi who had been living there." Yamagata glanced at Kei briefly before turning back to address the room as a whole. "This individual methodically avenged their deaths and then burned the village. The one, lone witness is believed to be the mastermind. We are still unsure of his true identity." More mumbles.

"His name is Isamu," muttered Kei. "Isamu Tahmiki."

Meanwhile…Outside Tokyo Prefecture-Present

"Isamu-sama," stated a man. "I have information." The man was rather tall with brown hair and brown eyes. He didn't seem to be completely Japanese.

"This better be good, Naoto," growled Isamu. "You know how much I HATE when people interrupt my personal time." Isamu Tahmiki was a man of medium height with ebony black eyes. His black hair trailed down to about half-way down his neck, long enough to be tied back, but not much else. He was muscular, but not overly so and was quite handsome.

The irritated Isamu dismissed the concubine that had been giving him a back rub.

"The Battosai resides in a dojo in Tokyo with a woman and a boy." Isamu raised an eyebrow. "Not only that, but it seems that Kei Mori has resurfaced and is staying there as well."

"So the bitch is still alive," smirked Isamu. "That's good. It would have been a disappointment if she died before I had a chance to slice her apart." Isamu glanced at Naoto seriously as another thought crossed his mind. "How much does the government know of us?" Naoto looked down and Isamu stood up furiously. "YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THE WOMAN AND YOU DON'T BOTHER TO FIND OUT WHAT KIND OF INFORMATION SHE GAVE THEM!" Naoto took a step back. He was a pretty good swordsman, but he definitely paled in comparison to Isamu. Isamu glared at the man. "If you value your life, I highly suggest you find out now!"

"I'll get right on it," Naoto said.

"You BETTER!" threatened Isamu. Naoto began to leave. "And one more thing." Naoto stopped. "Have our young ward pay a visit to that dojo. I would like to know what that kind of friends Battosai and that bitch have made." Naoto nodded and left the room.

Back in the Ministry of Internal Affairs, the room's attention had snapped to Kei.

"And how can a woman like you possibly have that kind of information?" barked one official rudely. Kei ignored the man and looked at Yamagata.

"I appreciate your attempt to give me anonymity in this matter Yamagata-san but I don't believe it's necessary." Yamagata nodded with a small smile and Kei looked at the room in general. "I was the Ishin Shishi residing in Mikori Village." Various frowns were directed at Kei.

"So you're the one who's responsible for this mess?" gripped the rude official. "You should be on the executioner's block, not here!" A few agreeing grunts were heard. Kei twitched slightly.

"This one thinks you should leave his sister alone," stated Kenshin, in Kei's defense. Faces paled at his reference to her and Hikari glanced at them, amused. Kei's existence had been buried by Katsura after he let her go and only the survivors of the Choshu Ishin Shishi and the highest ranking officers during that time knew of her. It was a pretty good cover-up. Of course there were rumors, but that's all they were let to be. Yamagata coughed.

"I was under the presumption that you all knew who this woman is," said Yamagata. "But I suppose I was wrong. Her name is Kei Sarioyama-san; she was the psychic informant to the Choshu Ishin Shishi during the Bakumatsu. In Kyoto, she posed in public as Himura's sister."More grumbles. Kenshin glanced at Kei. Outwardly, she appeared to be taking the situation quite well, but inwardly her ki was troubled with conflicting emotions: sadness, frustration, determination, guilt, helplessness, anxiety, and... fear?

"If you don't want my help, tell Yamagata-san to dismiss me and I'll be gone," Kei addressed the room. Silence. She leaned back against the wall again and threw the "I shut the jerks up so you can continue" look at Yamagata. Yamagata looked at the room.

"This fiend and his cohorts are now targeting Tokyo, the very heart of our government. I have gathered you all here today so a precise plan of action may be created and implemented; failure of this may spell the end for the Meji government." The men in the room shared disturbed mumbles and Kenshin and Kei exchanged glances. Judging by the reaction, this was going to be a long meeting.

"500 more reps!" commanded Kaoru.

"500!" yelled Yahiko, lowering his bokken.

"Fine, 700!"

"What the hell, Ugly?" he snapped. "Kenshin's on the other end of town, not the other end of the world so don't take your frustration out on me!" Kaoru paused her own reps.

"I'm not frustrated!" she yelled. "Even if Kenshin won't let us help him, I figure we should be prepared anyway!" Yahiko blinked for a second before an enthusiastic grin parted his face.

"Well, if that's the case then…" He lifted his bokken. "I guess I'll have to do 800!" Yahiko started his reps again with renewed passion. Kaoru smiled at him before continuing with her own routine.

3 hours had passed since Kenshin and Kei had left and the 2 remaining in the Kamiya Dojo now sat idly on the porch.

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Yahiko. Kaoru looked at the dimming sky. _Kenshin…._ A knock sounded on the front gate. Yahiko stood up. "Hey, I betcha that's them!" He ran off to answer the door, Kaoru following at her own pace. Yahiko answered the door to find a young man with dark brown hair and jade green eyes. He was foreign and stood at about 5' 5", He didn't look to be much older than 15. "Uh…can I help you?" The boy nodded.

"Do you know where I could find…" He took out a slip of paper. "This place?" Yahiko read the address.

"This is the Kamiya Dojo."

"That's good," the boy said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Because I can't read Japanese."

"Who is it Yahiko?" asked Kaoru, hearing the unfamiliar voice behind her student. Yahiko turned around.

"This guy got lost looking for our dojo and stopped here to ask directions."

"Oh?" asked Kaoru, walking next to Yahiko to get a better view of their visitor. "Where are you from?" The boy smiled.

"My name is Samuel Bryar," he said with a bow. "I was born in England, but I've been living here for 2 months now."

"And what brings you to our dojo, Bryar-kun?" Samuel smirked, putting a hand on the katana that had leaned hidden against the wall.

"I'm here to fight."

Back at Internal Affairs…

"And that will be our plan," concluded Yamagata. "Does everyone understand their positions?" Nods and "yes"s went through the room. Kei leaned against the wall sternly. _Very risky, Yamagata-san. Very very risky… _Yamagata turned his attention to Kenshin. "I put my utmost trust in your abilities Himura…" He glanced at Kei. "As well as those of your sister's." Kenshin nodded.

"We'll do all we can." As people began to exit the room, Kei glanced at Yamagata, still unmoved from her position against the wall.

"Yamagata-san," she stated. "Why did you send someone to spy on me?" Yamagata's eyes widened slightly. "At first, I thought it was because you were afraid that I would run off despite the fact that I gave my word that I would fight, but that's not it, is it?" Kenshin blinked. What was she talking about? "During the Bakumatsu, I used to write 2 different types of books; one for the Ishin Shishi and 1 miscellaneous one for myself. You wanted to know if I still kept those personal journals, didn't you? That is why Hajime Saito stood in front of the Kamiya Dojo with my diary a few days ago and why he followed me this morning. You needed to know just how much I knew about everything even after I told you the whole story. Am I right?" Kenshin looked at Yamagata who remained silent. Kei frowned slightly."When I was taken from Edo all those years ago, the person I was raised to began to fade. Perhaps ironically, it was Katsura-san who helped me hold onto that part of myself. He treated me kindly and gave me the same respect he gave his soldiers. He trusted me and, in return, I gave him my unquestioning loyalty and admiration. Katsura-san is the reason I managed to freely accept myself as an Ishin Shishi and why I still do today despite all the pain it has caused me. Please do not make me question those decisions now."

"I'm sorry Kei-san," apologized Yamagata. "I didn't mean any disrespect, but it was something that needed to be known."

"Why didn't you just ask her?" asked Kenshin. "Considering her feelings toward this matter, she has no reason to lie." Kei crossed her arms.

"If you don't mean any disrespect, then why aren't you telling the whole truth?" Kenshin looked at Yamagata questioningly. Yamagata sighed.

"We needed to know whether you still kept personal journals and, if so, what you wrote in them. For all we knew, there could be classified government information written in them that you were not aware was classified." Kei shook her head.

"You don't need to worry about that," she said. "I burned whatever I had a long time ago. It was those things that got me into trouble in the first place so I wasn't about to do all over it again. I'm a citizen now and nothing more." Yamagata nodded.

"I understand."

It was evening when Kenshin and Kei exited the Internal Affairs office. The sun laid low on the horizon and the sky was painted with the colors of twilight. It was quiet.

"This one is sorry," said Kenshin, as they walked past the gates. "This one didn't consider the psychological impact the meeting would have on you. This one should have been more adamant in not having you go…" Kei sighed.

"It's not your fault; you didn't do anything wrong."

"But still-" Kei shot a half-hearted glare at him.

"I said it's not your fault, end of story." Kenshin glanced at Kei.

"This one knows why you are afraid. You are afraid that the government is going to force you back into service, aren't you?" She looked down.

"Yes. I don't think Yamagata-san would want to, but, despite his feelings, he has to do what he believes would be best for Japan. I don't want to die in the same living hell I was thrown into during the Bakumatsu; the turmoil that confused my soul and twisted my morality. Not again."

"I won't let that happen," said Kenshin. Kei looked back up at him. "If you need escape, I'll assist you in any way I can…like I would have in Kyoto." Kei smiled.

"Arigato, that means a lot to me. It really does."

When the "siblings" reached the dojo, they instantly knew something was wrong. The door was wide open and it was quiet. It was far too quiet for the Kamiya Dojo. A small puddle of blood lay just inside the property. A bokken half laid nearby. Then…a scream. It sounded like…

"Kaoru-dono!" yelled Kenshin, rushing into the dojo as fast as he could. Every possible worst case scenario was running through his head at once.

"Shit!" cursed Kei, following him. _This can't be happening! _

"NO!" screamed the voice again. Within seconds, the pair stood at the door of the training hall with swords unsheathed. They ended up falling backward (anime style) at what they saw inside: a very angry Kaoru violently lecturing her pupil.

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE?" shrieked Kaoru. "THAT'S 6 TIMES NOW!"

"It was a cheap shot!" yelled Yahiko, holding the bloody rag to his nose. Kaoru grit her teeth before noticing the siblings staring dumbly at her, sweatdrops hanging on the side of their heads.

"Oh, you're back!" greeted Kaoru. "How did the fishing go?" Kenshin raised an eyebrow.

"Fishing?"

"Yes, at the river," she said, using her eyes to direct Kenshin's attention toward the young man sitting on the other side of the room. No one could know about the secret meeting.

"Oh yes, fishing!" said Kenshin. "This one is sorry to say that we caught no fish, right sister?" Kei blinked and nodded.

"Uh, right!" The boy walked toward the pair. Kei blinked once, then twice. Samuel did the same.

"Sam-kun?"

"Sensei?" Kaoru, Yahiko, and Kenshin looked between Kei and Samuel with their jaws dropped in pure shock. SENSEI?

Hiko: Are you seriously saying that that woman had a student?

Chibisensei: To be honest, Samuel was a completely unplanned character. He kinda cropped up out of nowhere.

Hiko: So why did you make him foreign?

Chibisensei: *shrug* It's more interesting that way.

Hiko: Whatever you say *takes sip of sake*

See ya in Chapter 17! R&R plz!


	18. Master & Student

Chibisensei: Hey everybody, I'm back with another chapter!

Hiko: *sarcastically* I'm thrilled…

Chibisensei: *ignoring* Anyway, I was watching episode 82 of RK today and couldn't help but laugh at something. Throughout the entire manga and anime up to that point, Kenshin stressed that using the blade of the sakabato on a person was…well…not a good thing. The only times he actually flipped the blade on his sakabato was when he reverted back to Battosai, but, even then, he never actually used it. Now, all of a sudden, in episode 82, he actually uses the blade to wound the dude he was fighting into surrender (it had to have been the blade since the dull side doesn't cut). Granted it was a little cut, but a cut nonetheless.

Hiko: He may be an idiot, but my idiot apprentice does know how to practice restraint. I was his teacher after all.

Chibisensei: I know, but doesn't using the blade create a loophole in his view on fighting? I mean, the whole point of the sakabato was to not use the blade on a person.

Hiko: *shrug*

Chibisensei: Oh well, I prefer the manga anyway.

Hiko: *annoyed* I have no idea what you're talking about, but you talk too much.

Chibisensei: *sweatdrop* Sorry, I just had to get that out. *looks at readers* I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed my last chapter. Reviews are dear to my heart and make me very happy. Cookies to all! Oh yeah, and I think I'm going to try 0s to symbolize page breaks. I hope they show.

Sano: *comes walking up* Did I miss the disclaimer?

Chibisensei: Where were you?

Sano: Me and Megumi went out for a walk.

Chibisensei: Awww, how cute! ^_^

Sano: We fought the whole time.

Chibisensei: Not cute -_-

Sano: *sighs* Chibisensei110787 does not nor ever will own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters; only her OCs belong to her.

Chapter 17- Master & Student

"S-Sensei?" gaped Kenshin. "You?" Kei nodded.

"In the 6th year of the Meji my husband Hideo was offered a chance to directly trade with the Western country of England. He took the offer and we relocated to that country." Kei glanced at her student. "I met Sam-kun about a month after we arrived in London..."

***London, England-1873-Early December***

**Kei sighed as she looked out her apartment window. It was much different here than in Japan; the clothes, the customs, the language, everything. This country was not recovering from war, but it was plain to see that it had its own hardships. **

"**Koishii, what are you staring at?" asked Hideo, from behind her. Kei turned toward her husband.**

"**Nothing really," she replied. "I was just wondering what things would have been like if we had been born here." Hideo smiled slightly.**

"**Things would have been different, but that doesn't necessarily mean better." **

"**I know…" A knock at the door.**

"**Mr. Sarioyama," said the maid in English. "The carriage is here."**

"**Thank you, Miss Havish," replied Hideo, also in English. Kei sighed mentally. This new language was so complicated to listen to more so speak. He turned back to his wife and switched back to Japanese. "I'll be back soon." Kei smiled and nodded. **

"**I know." Hideo raised an eyebrow.**

"**That's it? You have nothing else to say to your beloved husband?" Kei laughed at the fake pout he put on his face. **

"**I love you, anata." Hideo smiled.**

"**Now, that's better." Kei shook her head in amusement as he put on a hat and western style coat. **

"**I don't think I'm ever going to get used to seeing you in those clothes." He smirked at her.**

"**I could say the same of you." Kei blushed and Hideo laughed. "See you tonight, koishii," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.**

"**Not in the way you're thinking," she replied, with a half-hearted glare. Hideo laughed again. "I love you too."**

**000000**

**Kei walked down the London streets leisurely. She couldn't read or speak English very well so she really had no idea how to get to where she wanted to go and, with Hideo at a meeting, it was going to be interesting to try and get back without getting lost. Kei shook her head. Scratch that, she was already lost. Kei turned into an alley. **

"**What's a nice lookin' lady like you doin' goin' toward the East end?" drawled a man. "It's only filled wit ta poor." Kei didn't really understand what the man said but his disheveled appearance the half-empty whiskey bottle in his hand told her everything she needed to know. The man was clearly a drunk. The bum squinted at Kei. "You not from a'rond ere are ya?" Kei stared questioningly and the bum put down his whiskey. "Aye get it now, you can't much understand English can ya!" That Kei understood and she shook her head, The bum laughed and picked up his whiskey again, taking a swig as he glanced at her. "You shouldn' be on tese streets alone. Ta crime rate is up in tese parts and it ain't no place fur a lady." Kei blinked and nodded cautiously, unsure as to what she was agreeing to. The man laughed again and took another swig.**

"**Thank you," Kei said in very bad English. The man nodded. Kei smiled and continued down the alley. The bum shook his head. **

"**Poor lady, got no idea," he said, watching her form disappear.**

**000000**

"**Let go!" yelled a young boy, trying to tug his pouch from an older boy's hands. "That belongs to my father!"**

"**Well, you should have known better than to come this way!" the older boy yelled back, yanking the pouch away. The young boy knocked his opponent onto the ground, causing the pouch to go flying forwards. A scuffle ensued. Kei frowned slightly at the sight of the skirmish and walked toward the warring boys. She picked up the pouch and opened it. The older boy glared furiously at the younger. "Now look what you've done!" The younger boy pushed at him and managed to get up. The older one huffed. "You have no idea what it's like to be dirt poor!" Kei glanced down at the contents in her hand to find a small sum of money. She glanced up at the boys and back to the money. With her free hand, Kei fished for her own small pouch which she hid in her shoe. The boys looked at her curiously as she pulled out an equal sum of money from her pouch. Kei placed her pouch back into her shoe and held out an equal sum of money in each hand. The boys looked at each other briefly and cautiously walked up to Kei. The younger boy took his pouch and money from one hand and the older boy took the equal sum from her other. The older boy smiled and ran off. The younger boy looked down.**

"**Thank you, ma'am," he stated, a bit embarrassed. Kei nodded with a smile.**

"**You are welcome." The young boy looked up at Kei's thick Japanese accent. She was not a Westerner.**

"**Are you from the east?" Kei nodded, understanding the sentence slightly. The boy smiled and pointed to himself.**

"**I am Samuel Bryar," he said slowly so she could understand better. Kei smiled and pointed to herself.**

"**Kei Sarioyama." Samuel held out his hand to which Kei raised an eyebrow.**

"**Nice to meet you." Kei stared at his hand for a second before remembering that a shaking of hands was a Western gesture of greeting. She nodded and shook his hand.**

"**Hello too," Kei said. Samuel laughed. Kei frowned slightly at the feeling of being watched. Samuel addressed her expression cautiously, not sure whether he offended her or not. Kei glanced at a broken crate laying nearby and picked up one of the longest pieces of wood, holding it in a defensive type stance. Samuel raised an eyebrow.**

"**Is something wrong Miss Sarioyama?" The older boy reappeared with a group of men. **

"**She's the one who gave me the money," said the boy dejectedly. The men laughed and pushed him aside. **

"**Good boy, now go on home to your mama!" called one.**

"**And thanks for the 'gift'!" laughed another, holding the money Kei gave the boy in his hand. The boy threw the men an angry look before glancing at Kei.**

"**I'm sorry," he said. The boy left leaving Samuel and Kei focused on the group of men.**

"**What do you want?" asked Samuel. The lead man smirked.**

"**Depends on what do you and the lady have on ya." Samuel stood in front of Kei and threw his money pouch. The man picked it up and put it in his pocket.**

"**That's all we have, now leave us alone." The thief pulled out a gun.**

"**You're not going anywhere." Kei put her hand on Samuel's shoulder, pushing him back. **

"**Miss Sarioyama, what are you doing?" started Samuel. The man raised an eyebrow with a smirk. **

"**I suppose you foreigners don't know what a gun is. Let me show ya." He took aim and fired by Kei's foot. She didn't flinch. Kei looked down at the bullet and back up to the man.**

"**My turn," she said in English (at least that's what she hoped she had said). Despite the fact she was using a flimsy block of wood, she supposed it would do the job if the right pressure points were hit. "Hateshi Shobatsu-ryu tentou sutoraiku!" The man didn't even get a chance to fire before falling to the ground unconscious. Since it was an alleyway it was too narrow to take on the rest of the group at once. **_**One on one then…**_** Kei rolled her eyes slightly at how pathetic their fighting skills were. Then again, this was not a warrior country and they were just lowly thieves. A quick hit to the back of the 3****rd**** thief's head broke the wood in half. There was one left. Kei threw the broken pieces on the ground and glanced at Samuel. "Run. Now." The stunned nine year old watched the man lunge at Kei, yanking her hands behind her back and holding her in place. Considering Kei was wearing Western clothing, there wasn't much room for a decent struggle.**

"**Big mistake, bitch," he growled, using his free hand to pull out the hidden knife in his pocket. Samuel grit his teeth and ran for the broken wood, picking the larger piece up and smacking the thief's hand with it. The knife dropped to the ground and the man cursed, losing his grip on Kei in the process.**

"**You little brat!" Kei whipped around and punched the man in the face as hard as she could. The man stumbled and hit his head on the left wall of the alley. He fell to the ground. Glaring at the man's unconscious body, Kei kicked the knife aside and turned back to Samuel. The block of wood was still in his hands. Kei took the weapon from his grasp and tossed it back onto the ground. **

"**Let's get back to the main street; they won't be bothering anyone for a while." Samuel wrinkled his brow in confusion at the Japanese statement. Kei blinked in realization that he didn't understand a word she had said. She sighed. This was getting frustrating.**

"**This way," she said, gesturing to the way she came. Samuel nodded and followed, picking up his fallen money pouch before he did.**

**000000**

Samuel laughed a bit at Kei's recount of their meeting that Kei had just told. The room's attention turned to him. "Back then, I had no idea what Sensei had done to KO those goons; all I knew was that it was the coolest thing I ever saw!" Kei blushed a bit at the praise. Samuel looked at the group. "It didn't take me long to figure out that she was trying to head back for the main road. Her sense of direction was horrible so I ended up directing her." Kei raised an eyebrow and her student laughed. "No offense Sensei."

"None taken." Kenshin smiled. _They get along so well… _He frowned mentally. _Unlike master and myself…_ Yup, those were days Kenshin did not like to think about. In fact, he was surprised he could remember them considering how many times Hiko wacked him with the attacks he was "teaching" him. The ryusuisen was the worst in that regard. Why it became his own favorite attack was still a mystery to him. Yahiko brought Kenshin away from his thoughts.

"So what happened then?"

"Well…"

000000

***London-1873-That evening***

**Hideo frowned as Kei told him the story of her "exciting" day.**

"**I told you to never go out alone. The fact that you found something to use to fight them off was plain dumb luck." Kei sighed.**

"**I just wanted to see Big Ben up close. Besides, I found today's events to be rather refreshing. A little sparing here and there isn't a bad thing." Hideo's frown melted. It was hard to stay mad at her.**

"**I'll take you to see Big Ben tomorrow. There is nothing on my agenda." Kei smiled.**

"**Courting your wife…I like that." A knock sounded.**

"**Yes?" replied Hideo in English. Miss Havish entered the room.**

"**There is a man and a boy at the front door requesting you and your wife's presence. Should I send him off?"**

"**No, we'll be there in a moment. Thank you Miss Havish." The maid nodded and left the room. Hideo looked at Kei. "She said that there are people that want to see us."**

"**I suppose it would be polite to go greet these people then. That's too bad, I was going to tell you my prediction on how today will end." Hideo chuckled.**

**When the couple got down to the living room, Samuel and a tall man sat in chairs by the warm fireplace.**

"**May I help you?" asked Hideo. **

"**My name is Nathan Bryar and I am here to express my gratitude for what your wife has done for my son today as well as apologize for his weakness." Kei saw Samuel slump down in his chair in shame and looked questioningly at her husband.**

"**From what my wife has told me, your son is not weak at all so there is no need to apologize for something such as that." Mr. Bryar threw a quick disapproving frown at Samuel before turning back to Hideo. Samuel slumped into the chair further.**

"**The money and its care was my son's responsibility and it was his carelessness that caused today's incident. Your wife should have not had to intervene." Mr. Bryar glanced at Kei for a brief second. "Speaking of which, what exactly did she do, if you don't mind me asking?"**

"**My wife is skilled with swords. In our country, swordsmanship was once considered vital to society. A good samurai brought much honor to the family."**

"**Even with women?"**

"**No, but there have been exceptions." Mr. Bryar threw another frown at his son.**

"**If only my son brought such honor." Kei frowned as she saw Samuel suddenly find a fascination with the floor. Whatever his father was saying, it was shameful.**

"**What is he saying Hideo?" interrupted Kei. Hideo glanced at his wife and translated hesitantly. Kei's frown deepened and she turned toward Mr. Bryar. "How could you say such horrible things of the son that desperately tried to do what you wished? He faced that thief even after I told him to run and disabled him long enough for me to get free. He is anything but weak." Hideo translated for Mr. Bryar to which Mr. Bryar replied with a raised eyebrow.**

"**It is a man's job to protect a woman; not the other way around." Hideo translated for Kei and she glared.**

"**Then I'll teach him." Hideo's eyes widened as Kei walked over to the shamed boy. Samuel lifted his head. Kei pointed to herself. "Sensei." She pointed to him. "Deshi."**

**000000**

"And so for the next 3 and a half years, I taught Sam-kun Japanese swordsmanship." concluded Kei.

"Sensei and Sarioyama-san also taught me Japanese," stated Samuel. "Which is why I can talk to you today."

"But why did you leave your family to come here Bryar-kun?" asked Kaoru. Samuel looked away.

"Sensei told me many stories about samurai and Japan and became fascinated by them. I had to see for myself where the stories came from. I saw Kyoto and I found it hard to believe how many bad things happened there." Kenshin shot Kei a look to which she shrugged sheepishly. Samuel smiled.

"So what brings you to Tokyo then?" asked Kei. Samuel looked at ground sheepishly.

"You said you were born here, Sensei, so I wanted to see it too." Kei smiled. Samuel turned his attention to Kenshin. "Are you Kei's 'brother'?"

"Oro?" The sudden question took Kenshin by surprise.

"Sensei said she had a 'brother' and, since she's at this dojo, wouldn't it be logical if you were him?"

"W-well," started Kenshin, not sure of what to say. He didn't want Samuel to know what he didn't need to and since he didn't know how much Kei told him…. Samuel looked around.

"Shouldn't Sarioyama-san be here too though?" Kei's face fell sadly.

"Hideo…passed away last year." Samuel looked down.

"I'm sorry Sensei…" Kei shook her head.

"There's nothing that could be done about it." Samuel looked up, his eyes holding a barely concealed pain. He always found Hideo to be a better father figure than his own father. His father was always too busy trying to keep food on the table to truly pay attention to any of his 4 children. Hideo paid attention to him.

"May I ask how it happened?"

"His heart gave out. The doctors told me that death was immediate so he didn't suffer…" A heavy silence covered the training hall. Kaoru broke it.

"You must have trained really hard Bryer-kun to be as good as you are today," said Kaoru. "I mean, you beat Yahiko 6 times in a row." A small, haughty smirk appeared on Kei's face. Samuel put his hand behind his head sheepishly.

"I suppose you could say that…"

000000

***London-1874-June***

"**Hold this with your left arm," said Kei, handing Samuel a heavy ceramic pot. The 10 year old looked at it questioningly before doing as he was told. Samuel knew basic Japanese now (and Kei English) so communication between master and student had become a piece of cake. "Now draw your sword and try to hit me." Samuel stared at Kei. "And don't drop the pot; it was expensive."**

"**W-what?" gaped Samuel. **

"**You may be able to swing a katana now, but that doesn't mean anything if your opponent is too fast. Before I could begin teaching you my style, you need to gain speed and better balance. This exercise should help with that." Kei drew her katana. "Now flip the blade and come on." Samuel did as he was told only to find himself on the ground less than 3 seconds later, his right side sore from Kei's strike. Kei held the pot as Samuel struggled to get up.**

"**Y-you didn't say you were going to attack me!"**

"**I didn't say I wouldn't. You will never learn if I baby you. Besides, you're doing this for the good of you family, ne?" Samuel nodded. If he learned how to fight, his family would never have to worry about getting robbed. Middle class families like themselves had little to spare when it came to money. They could afford the basics, but not much more; any loss of income could possibly send them to the workhouse. Kei handed her student the pot again. "We will repeat this exercise until you to get it right." He didn't "get it right" for 5 months.**

**000000**

More silence. "Well, I suppose I should get going," said Samuel.

"But Kenshin and Kei just got back, don't you want to stay a little while longer?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Yahiko. "You can't leave! I still have to beat you!"

"I would like to," said Samuel. "But my landlord has a problem with me coming home late."

"Then come back tomorrow!" exclaimed Yahiko. "I want a rematch!" Samuel looked at the Kamiya Dojo residents in surprise.

"Would that really be ok?"

"Of course," said Kaoru. "You just found out that your Sensei is here and it wouldn't be nice for me to deny you the right to catch up with her." Samuel smiled brightly.

"Alright." Samuel turned to Kenshin and bowed.

"I know we didn't speak much, but it was a pleasure to meet you Himura-san. Sensei always spoke highly of her brother." Kenshin glanced a Kei who threw him a slight shrug.

"Er, it was nice to meet you too." Samuel smiled and then turned to Kei.

"When I first got to Japan, I was hoping to somehow run into you, Sensei. I know it was unrealistic but it happened so fate must really be on my side, ne?" Kei smiled.

"I'm happy to see you too." Samuel exited the training hall.

"See ya!" he called, as he left the dojo. Kaoru, Kei, and Yahiko waved.

"Such a nice boy," smiled Kaoru.

"Yeah and a good swordsman!" added Yahiko, excitedly. Despite the fact that he lost to him 6 times, Yahiko liked the older boy. He hadn't been this excited about a rivalry since Yutaro left. Samuel was nothing compared to Kenshin and Sanosuke, but beating him would be a good start! Kenshin looked at Kei seriously.

"Why did you take a student, Kei?" asked Kenshin. "You know as well as this one does that swordsmanship styles like ours are meant for bloodshed." Kei looked down.

"No one uses swords in England save for sport. The culture is completely different so the mindset regarding swords is too. The sword isn't looked at there the way we look at it here. Besides, Samuel's morals regarding violence and war are great. Even if I asked him to, he would never use the blade and I did ask once." Kenshin lifted an eyebrow. "I needed to test the strength of his morals so, during our last lesson, I didn't flip my blade. I needed to see what he would do in a life or death situation. If he threw his morality away and used the blade against me, I promised myself that I would break his sword arm so he could never use one again. He didn't; even after I gave him a wound." Kei looked at Kenshin. "He couldn't kill a fly even if he tried."

"You're that certain."

"He's my deshi; I know him like a book." Kei smirked. "Kind of like how your master knows you." Kenshin sweatdropped at the thought of his master's "knowledge" of him.

"This one supposes you have a point…" Kei looked down.

"When I told Sam-kun of the Bakumatsu, I told him 'stories'. He doesn't know that you were Battosai and I was the psychic so I think that subject best stay hidden."

"I agree."

000000

"So how did it go?" asked Isamu, as Samuel walked through the door. Samuel sat down.

"They're nice people," he said plainly. "They invited me back to the dojo tomorrow." Isamu smirked.

"You're going, right?" Samuel nodded.

"Is Kei attached to Battosai's friends?"

"Yes, they seem to be friends as well." Isamu looked at Samuel in amusement.

"Why so glum? I thought you would be happy to see your sensei again."

"It's just hard for me to understand how she could kill so many people and still be able to smile. The same goes for her brother. They act as if nothing happened and like those lives meant nothing." Isamu smirked.

"All the Ishin Shishi are just like them; selfish, greedy hypocrites who care nothing of others' pain." Samuel frowned . "They're all murderers and the only way to purify a murderer is with blood. Blood for blood; life for life." Samuel looked down at his katana seriously.

"I know," he said coolly. Isamu smirked again.

"Don't worry, boy, this won't be murder, this will be justice; justice for Mikori Village and all the other crimes that the Ishin Shishi has committed."

"I know."

Chibisensei: There you have it; another chapter down!

Sano: So Samuel is working with Isamu?

Chibisensei: Looks like he is.

Megumi: Why would he do that?

Chibisensei: You'll find out soon enough

See ya in Chapter 18! Review and get a cookie!


	19. Approaching Disaster

Chibisensei: I'm back! I'm a bit busy these days. What with fall semester coming and my summer classes ending, I haven't been able to write as much. Ok, I slacked off a little; I randomly created a complete .jpg summary of RK with tarot cards and screenshots instead of typing up this chapter. I have no idea why I did it, but I did. *hears the crickets of an unsatisfied audience and sweatdrops* Well, at least it looks cool. Anyway, I'm sorry last chapter sucked. It was my mistake to write it and I apologize for its lack of excitement and whatnot. I hope I didn't lose too many of you nice readers because of that ^^". I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story for it is your continued support that's keeping this thing going. Cookies to all! And, as always, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters; only my OCs. I hope this chapter is better ^_^

Chapter 18- Approaching Disaster

Morning dawned bright on the Kamiya Dojo bringing with it the warmth of the summer. Kei stared blankly at the miso soup she was cooking. When she taught Samuel swordsmanship, she did it under the presumption that he would never come to Japan. Yes, she trusted her student, but the whole idea of him being here with a sword made her…uneasy somehow.

"So when do you think Samuel-kun is coming over?" Yahiko asked Kaoru. "I hope it's soon because I'm so ready to kick his butt!"

"You mean like last time?"teased Kaoru.

:"I told you, they were all cheap shots!" Kenshin smiled amusingly at Yahiko and Kaoru before getting up.

"Where are you going Kenshin?" asked Kaoru. Kenshin gave her a rurouni smile.

"To check on breakfast. It is taking longer than usual that it is."Kaoru nodded and Kenshin left for the kitchen. Kei remained buried in her thoughts even as Kenshin made his way behind her. "Are you alright?" Kei nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise.

"I-I'm fine," she replied, trying to get her heart back to its normal rhythm. "Or at least I was before you scared the life out of me!" Kenshin glanced away. That's right, she was sick. How could he forget… Kei rolled her eyes at the flash of guilt that crossed his features. "I didn't mean that literally, baka. Honestly, you take things too seriously sometimes."

"And you take things too lightly sometimes," countered Kenshin. "This one understands what you're trying to do, but you can't fool him." Kei pasted on a clueless look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kenshin frowned a bit.

"Your illness is worse than you are making it out to be." Kei shook her head with an amused smile.

"Well, it was worth a shot."

"Tell this one the truth." Kei sighed.

"The coughing is getting worse and the body is growing weaker. Using the sword…aggravates it."Kenshin looked down sadly. "Don't pity me, Big Brother; you know how much I hate that. Nothing can stop the inevitable."

"Does your life mean that little to you?" Kenshin looked up. "So long as there is people that care about you, your life is not only yours. This one had to learn that the hard way. You are not alone."

"Please don't be sad; if not for me than for Kaoru-san. You mean the world to her as she means the world to you." Kei looked at Kenshin will a small smile. "I've taken quite a liking to her, you know, so you better take care of her." Kenshin's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Oro?" Kei's small smile dropped to a serious frown, her voice intentionally dropping an octave.

"Because if you don't, you could bet your ass that I'll be back to haunt you in some VERY unpleasant ways." Kenshin's eyes shot wide open. She would do it too.

"ORO!" Kei's frown melted into a bright smile.

"But someone like you could never be that stupid twice, ne?" Kenshin looked down guiltily. Kaoru must have told her about when he left for Kyoto. He suddenly found the floor very interesting. That mid-May night would never stop haunting him. Saying good-bye to Kaoru was the hardest thing he had ever done in his 29 years of life. Yes, he'd rather fight a million Shishios at once with a toothpick than be forced to say those words to her again. Never again. Never, ever again. "Look," continued Kei, getting her brother's attention. "Let's not dwell on past and future; it's the present that's most important now."

"Speaking of the present," started Kenshin seriously. "This one thinks it would be best to get Kaoru-dono and Yahiko out of Tokyo before it's too late. It would be too dangerous for them to stay here during the fight."

"But it would be equally as dangerous to leave them on their own no matter where it is," argued Kei calmly. Kenshin frowned a bit. "Isamu hates the Ishin Shishi with every fiber of his being. He will not distinguish between 'guilt' by participation and 'guilt' by association which is no doubt why he doesn't have any problems with killing civilians. We're all targets now; we've been since the day Yamagata-san came to the dojo." Kenshin's frown deepened. No matter how much he disliked the answer, she had a point. After the "Kurogasa" incident at Tani Jusanro's mansion, Kenshin left the dojo in an attempt to keep everyone safe. It didn't. He winced internally. Guilt by association was a good way to describe how his presence affected the people around him. He was practically a magnet for danger and those already attached to him are always dragged into it with him. If you looked at it that way, agreeing to become a tenant at the Kamiya Dojo was probably one of the worst decisions he ever made, next to becoming a hitokri during the Bakumatsu of course. And yet, it was also the best decision he ever made. That internal argument clashed within his mind nearly as much as his 2 personalities did with one another. He mused further. He didn't really like his former self and likewise viceversa, but his current personality, the rurouni if you will, did have a dependence on the hitokri. After all, his rurouni personality was born of the regret and guilt the hitokri had; he was his mind's final attempt to keep itself glued together. The rurouni would forever be connected to the hitokri, but that would not be the case in the reverse. No, the rurouni was the expendable personality and, in all honesty, that scared the hell out of him.

Kei glanced at Kenshin. He really was engrossed in his thoughts. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Anyone home in there? This is really important!" Nothing. Kei's eye twitched slightly. She put her hand on the hilt of her katana. She had been wearing it more often than usual lately. "Oh for the love of gods, snap out of it!" She unsheathed the sword and whipped it at him. The clang of metal on metal quickly rang throughout the house. Kei blinked. Kenshin had blocked her sword a split second faster than she thought he would. He may have become klutzy enough at times to be knocked around with a bokken, but his instincts were as sharp as ever when it came to a real sword. For the brief second before their swords collided, Kei noticed Kenshin's eyes show an interesting blueish-violet color before going back to its original amethyst. The contact broke and Kei re-sheathed her sword. She raised an eyebrow at Kenshin's facial expression. He wasn't too happy with her "reality check" method, but at least he was alert again. Kei glanced at her brother "We should leave Kaoru-san and Yahiko-kun here at the dojo." Kenshin glared. "I know that my track record is hardly perfect, but you have to trust me on this." Kenshin continued to glare and Kei sighed. "I had another vision on the night of the festival; they were fine." Kenshin's glare broke."Trust me, please."

"You have a plan?" Kei nodded. "Would this plan have anything to do with your student Samuel-kun?"

"Yamagata-san said there were only 6-10 people in Isamu's group; that suggests that he doesn't have much influence. And, with your fame for being the strongest Ishin Shishi and my psychic abilities, it stands to reason that he would only send the strongest of them to fight us."

"That would leave the weaker ones as the diversion," finished Kenshin. "His lack of influence would have affected the quality of the fighters he gathered."

"Exactly." Just then the sound of overflowing boiling water hissed behind them. "Crap!" said Kei, removing the miso from the heat. "I totally forgot about breakfast!" Kenshin scratched the back of his head with a sweatdrop as his sister tried to save the soup.

"This one doesn't think there will be that many complaints if the miso's a bit overdone. It could be much worse."

"Yeah, like Kaoru's cooking!" interjected Yahiko from the doorway. He couldn't have been standing there long.

"I heard that Yahiko-CHAN!" yelled Kaoru, stomping up to him.

"I can't help it if it's TRUE! And don't call me -CHAN!" And so began the morning argument. With a slight cringe, Kei tipped past them to get the bowls. Kenshin, who was trying his best to stay out of the argument this time, watched the master and pupil fight with a growing sweatdrop. Kei retrieved 4 bowls and walked back to her brother. The fight continued; Kei's eyes widening comically as Kaoru whipped a bokken out of thin-air and hit her student silly. _She has got to tell me how she does that…_

* * *

Kenshin looked up from the soapy wash basin to the clear blue sky. _This is the calm before the storm that it is…this one could only wonder how bad this storm will be…_ The feeling of a body sitting down next to him broke him out of his thoughts. He looked at the figure. "Is there something wrong, Kaoru?"

"What do you want us to do?"

"Oro?"

"The fight. What do you want Yahiko and I to do?" Kenshin looked down. Could he really trust Kei's advice right now? The idea sounded so ludicrous. Most of what Kei had said was based on assumptions and assumptions cannot be made in cases like these. They both knew that, so how could she be so certain on something that she clearly isn't certain about? What exactly did she 'see'? "Kenshin?"

"You and Yahiko should remain at the dojo that you should. This one believes Kei might ask Samuel-kun to stay with you. Did he seem to be a capable fighter?" Kaoru giggled.

"He beat Yahiko 6 times without even breaking a sweat. I think he was humoring him. Still, it disappoints me that Yahiko couldn't even land one hit on the boy." Kenshin blinked.

"Not one?" Kaoru shook her head.

"It shocked me at first too that a foreigner could use a Japanese sword style so well. I didn't know what to make of him." Kaoru paused. "Now that I think back, the names of the attacks sounded like Kei's. Of course, neither Yahiko or I actually saw what they looked like so they didn't seem to ring a bell. The 'tentou sutoraiku' easily broke Yahiko's bokken and knocked him out cold for a few minutes." Kenshin grimaced a bit at the memories of seeing the real attack. It was messy, but at least it was painless. He sighed mentally. Dragging yet another person into this ordeal is not an idea that he particularly liked, but he couldn't deny that Samuel would be useful. Kaoru eased her hand over Kenshin's. "We'll be okay." Kenshin held her hand. Kei said that Yahiko and Kaoru were okay in the vision; if only he could ask her everything. He knew she wouldn't answer even if he did ask, but he couldn't help but wonder. "Kenshin?" Kenshin looked at her and Kaoru smiled. "There's a soup smudge on your face." Kenshin nearly fell into the water basin at the random statement. Kaoru laughed as Kenshin tried to use his sleeve to wipe the soup off, missing the annoying smudge each time. "Here, let me help." Kaoru dipped her hand in the soapy water and began to rub the smudge off. It wouldn't come off. Kaoru frowned and tried harder.

"K-Kaoru that's really starting to hurt that it is! It'll come off eventually so…"

"No!" Kaoru snapped, leaning in to put more force into it. "Gods, what did Kei put in this!"

"Orororo!" Leaning in further, Kaoru finally lost her balance, falling into the wash basin and dragging the poor rurouni with her. The wash basin tipped leaving the couple soaking wet and in a rather compromising position with Kenshin lying directly on top of Kaoru. They stared at each other for a second, both mentally noting how good the other looked in wet clothes. The sound of approaching footsteps brought the couple out of their brief trance. The footsteps stopped abruptly and the couple looked up.

"I-I'm sorry!" apologized Samuel awkwardly, his face slightly red. "I-I didn't mean to interrupt! I'm..uh…going to go this way now! Yeah, Yahiko-kun and Sensei should be that way!" Samuel sped away in the random direction he pointed to. Kenshin quickly got off of Kaoru, blushing as red as his hair. Kaoru got up just as quickly, her face even redder then Kenshin's, if that were possible.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kei, walking up to the couple with a bucket of tofu she had just bought at the market. "You guys are soaking wet."

"N-N-Nothing's wrong!" stuttered the flushed Kaoru. "E-Everything's fine, right Kenshin?" Kenshin nodded with a smile.

"That it is." Internally, Kenshin was disappointed, which only added to his embarrassment. Kei's all-knowing evil smirk returned but she said nothing.

"Hey guys! Samuel-kun's here!" yelled Yahiko running to them. "He's in the-" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Kenshin and Kaoru's less than dry clothes. "What the heck happened to you two?" Kei smiled at Yahiko.

"They had a little accident," stated Kei simply. Yahiko eyed Kenshin and Kaoru again.

"Ooookay, well, I'm going to be in the training hall kicking you're student's ass!" Kei raised an eyebrow and Yahiko ran to the training hall. Kei smiled. If Samuel was here and agreed to help them than maybe things were starting to look up after all.

* * *

Isamu smirked as he stood in a deserted area outside the Tokyo city limits. A carriage passed by carrying 2 professionally dressed men. "So they think they could save themselves," he chuckled. "Pathetic."

"Should I take care of them?" asked Naoto. "It would be 2 less to kill later." Isamu thought for a second. He preferred mass murder on the new moon, but the new moon was 2 days away. Isamu smirked.

"Have Kento follow them up-river; let those Ishin Shishi fools think they're safe for a little while."

"And me?" Isamu eyed him.

"You, Ren, and Riku watch the government pigs. I don't want to miss any."

"If they become suspicious?" Isamu turned to him with a frown,

"If you let them become so, I will no longer have a need for you," he growled, brandishing his sword. "I highly suggest you stop asking questions and do your part." Isamu glared at his right-hand man. "Unless you prefer our alliance to end now."A bead of sweat dripped down Naoto's face. "Do we have an understanding Naoto?" Naoto nodded. "Then go."

"We will not let them out of our sights, Isamu-sama."

"You better not."

After his henchman left, Isamu walked ahead and leaned against a sakura tree. He frowned darkly. This was all because of HER. The Ishin Shishi were worse enough, but HER; she was the straw that broke the camel's back. Politically, his village had sided with the Shognate during the Bakumatsu. They were raised to hate the Ishin Shishi. After all, it was because of them that their small farming town suffered. The Ishin Shishi that had walked through their town on route to Kyoto expected them to give them food and shelter; even when their crops were suffering. Some of his closest childhood friends died from starvation or related illnesses. Yes, they deserved everything father did to them; anyone harboring those scum were just as guilty. Every "Ishin Shishi village" Ryozo Tahmiki and cohort "visited" provided supplies to keep their village alive. It wasn't Ryozo's fault that there was resistance.

Kei Mori was different; she had killed Ryozo's brother in Kyoto. The only surviving body guard from that night (who died an hour later from his injuries) told of a female Ishin Shishi soldier who could tell the future. According to the story, after he was wounded (very badly) he heard the voice of an unknown male come up and lecture her on how she "keeps making too much of a mess" and that she was a "pretty lousy psychic" if she didn't know she would do it again. Ryozo hated her right away; ESPECIALLY after she and that brat friend of hers took him by surprise, but she was a psychic and could prove to be VERY useful. It was Mikori Village's fault for harboring her; they did it to themselves. No, it was the Ishin Shishi's fault for letting a murdering slime like her out of Kyoto alive. Isamu clenched his fist. This was all because of HER.

***Outside Mikori Village-1867-Early August***

**15 year old Isamu had seen the smoke even before he reached the village. The sight of 2 burning buildings greeted him. He smirked. Blood for blood, life for life. The loud crackle of the flames and the sound of breaking pots flooded his ears as more houses became lit with fire. But something was wrong; there were no voices. Where was his father? Where were his neighbors? His questions were answered with the sight of a teen girl exiting the burning village. She was dressed in male samurai attire, swords and all, watching the flames somberly. The clear bruises on her face and arms confirmed she had been in a fight. He was horrified. No, this couldn't be right! She couldn't have killed ALL of them! It wasn't possible! In his shock, his foot accidently snapped a twig causing the girl to turn to him. She looked upon him with dead eyes that seemed to bore into his soul. No emotions whatsoever swirled in those brown pools and it scared him. As ashamed as his father would be of it, he was scared. **

"**Get out of here, kid," she spoke coolly. "Before you get hurt." Isamu glanced at her swords. She would kill him. She would kill him and she wouldn't care. Despite the dishonor it held, Isamu turned and ran. He ran as fast as he could until he could run no longer.**

Blood dripped from Isamu's clenched fist as the memory dissipated. From that day on, he knew what he had to do. He knew what his purpose in life was. He was going to kill all those bastard officers in the Ishin Shishi and ANYONE that stood in his way. Isamu grit his teeth. But most of all, he was going to kill Kei. Yes, he would make her suffer. Still, he couldn't help but find it ironic that Kei would show up exactly where his greatest obstacle was. He would leave that to Samuel. Isamu smirked. The boy was such a fool.

* * *

"Damn it, I'll get you yet!" growled Yahiko, charging at Samuel. Samuel shook his head slightly.

"Hateshi Shobatsu-ryu tentou sutoraiku!" yelled Samuel. Yahiko dodged just far enough for it to hit his shoulder. No knock out move this time! Samuel lowered his bokken. "That was a pretty good dodge." Yahiko held his throbbing shoulder.

"Yeah, so you say," he said sarcastically. Samuel laughed.

Kaoru, Kenshin, and Kei watched the boys spar from the sidelines.

"This one must admit he has talent," said Kenshin. "You taught him well." Kei smiled.

"He had such a strong spirit that I couldn't help it," said she. "I didn't teach him everything, but it was enough." Kei smiled sheepishly. "Please don't tell Sam-kun." Kenshin chuckled.

"Our lips are sealed, right Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin blinked. "Oro?"

"I can't believe Yahiko still can't hit him," sulked Kaoru. "After getting hit with the same move 4 times, you would think he'd know how to dodge it by now!" Kenshin and Kei sweatdropped.

Chibisensei: There you have it; another chapter shot!

Hiko: Eh, so-so

Chibisensei: Well, next chapter is going to be the one everyone's been waiting for! The beginning of the last segment of this story!

Hiko: *shrug* I haven't really been paying attention

Chibisensei: *sweatdrops and then blinks* Um, have you seen Sano and Megumi? I haven't seen them in a while.

Hiko: *sips sake* I heard them arguing in the basement an hour ago, but it's gotten rather quiet since then

Chibisensei: Alright, thanks *walks downstairs toward the basement*

2 minutes later…

Hiko: *smug smirk* Find them?

Chibisensei: *dazed and blue in the face* In the words of your student, orororoorororo…. *falls on floor unconscious*

See ya in Chapter 19! R&R my lovelies!


	20. Rise of the New Moon

Chibisensei: I'm happy to report that my summer classes are over, but I'm sad to say that my fall classes start next week T_T

Sano: That sucks

Chibisensei: I know T_T Anyway, I got another chapter for everyone!

Megumi: That's good. I was beginning to think the story was aggravating your epilepsy.

Chibisensei: Can't you leave me alone about that; I don't want to be reminded T_T I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story though. You guys rock!

Megumi: Don't change the subject! I'm a doctor so you..

Sano: *watches Megumi lecture Chibi about doctor-patient confidentiality and medical records* Chibisensei110787 does not nor ever will own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. She owns her OCs and this plot. That's it.

Chapter 19: Rise of the New Moon

As the sparring session went on, Kaoru continued to sulk at her student's inability to win a round.

"This one thinks Yahiko is making great progress that he is," said Kenshin to Kaoru. "If this one is not mistaken, he has gotten a bit faster." Kaoru paid closer attention to the fight. Both with determined looks on their faces, Yahiko and Samuel charged at one another from opposite ends of the training hall. Samuel had picked up speed.

"Hateshi Shobatsu-ryu tentou sutoraiku!" screamed he. Suddenly, Yahiko stopped, facing the attack directly.

"Yahiko, what are you doing?" yelled Kaoru. Gritting his teeth, Yahiko turned slightly in waiting.

"Kamiya Kasshin-ryu defensive form hadome!" Shock registered across, Samuel's face as his bokken was caught by Yahiko. "Kamiya Kasshin-ryu offensive form hawatari!" The hilt of Yahiko's bokken made connection with Samuel sending the older boy flying backwards. Samuel hit the ground unconscious. Kei blinked.

"That was a good move," she said. Kaoru stood up and pointed at Kei.

"You see, THAT's the power of Kamiya Kasshin-ryu!" Kei stared at Kaoru, completely confused as to what she was talking about.

"Huh?" Kaoru walked over to Yahiko with her hands on her hips. "And it took you 14 losses to think about doing that!"

"Hey, I won didn't I?" retorted Yahiko.

"Yeah, after you lost 14 times to the same move!"

"You should be happy for me, Ugly!"

"After 14 losses? You need to stop slacking off and train harder!"

"The guy was good! He was harder than that spider-guy Enishi sent!"

"Yeah, and if I remember correctly you were almost killed by him!"

"Well, what do you think he was sent there to do Ugly?" Kei cocked an eyebrow as the argument continued, not quite sure whether to take offense to the more incorrect comments they made about her cousin.

"Eheh, I think we should all calm down now that we should!" said Kenshin with a sweatdrop, quickly getting in between the 2. His eyes darted nervously to Kei who continued to stare with a cocked eyebrow. Yahiko and Kaoru followed his gaze and also sweatdropped nervously.

"S-sorry about that," apologized Kaoru.

"Yeah, sorry!" added Yahiko. Kei shrugged the incident off with a smile and walked to her student. She crouched on to a knee and shook him slightly.

"Get up, Sam-kun; I know you've regained consciousness." Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko turned to Samuel, surprised. Samuel grit his teeth and turned to his side.

"I was not expecting something like that," groaned Samuel. "That really hurt!" Kei smiled and shook her head.

"Rule #4: never under estimate your opponent." The 15 year old sat up holding his head.

"That should be rule #1." Kei shrugged.

"I thought rules #1-3 were more important."

"Oro?" started Kenshin. "What are rules #1-3?" Kei held up a finger and smiled with a sweatdrop.

"I…completely forgot!" The whole room fell backwards.

* * *

Naoto walked silently through the Tokyo streets. There was no better place to hide than in plain sight. He glanced around. There seemed to be more activity around the government buildings. They were planning something.

"They're trying to move the most important officials out of the city," said Ren, from behind him.

"You should be observing the eastern end," stated Naoto. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking you out to lunch," said Ren, with a smirk. "Apparently, the Battosai and friends frequent a beef-pot restaurant called the Akabeko. Samuel-kun is going to take them all there today."

"You're doubting Isamu-sama's judgement?"

"Not at all, I just want to see my victims' faces. Kei trusts Samuel-kun and will most likely ask him to help protect Battosai's weak friends, but, of course, Samuel-kun will 'forget' to show up when they need him." Naoto smirked.

"I think lunch sounds good."

Meanwhile…

Riku scoffed as he reached the Fallen Village. _Disgusting._ He walked in.

"Looks like we have a new arrival," said one of the "fallen" men, stirring a pot of what looked like miso soup (accent on looked like). The men sitting around the pot turned their attention to Riku. Riku walked up to them.

"If you're looking for a meal, we don't have enough right now," said another man a bit grumpily. The first man grinned at Riku and scooted over.

"Make yourself at home."

"Actually," stated Riku dully. "I'm here to give you men a job." Some of the men started laughing.

"A job? Where do you think you are buddy?" laughed one.

"It's nothing permanent," said Riku. "You will be able to come back to your precious hell hole afterwards." Irritated grumbles ran through the group.

"You have a lot of nerve walking in and making demands!" Riku glanced at them coolly.

"Fine, then rot for all I care." He turned to walk away.

"Hold on." Riku stopped. "What kind of job?" Riku turned with a smirk.

"It's rather simple. All you have to do is…."

Sitting against a building nearby, Enishi listened in a slightly detached sort of way. The man called Riku spouted a very different story of the massacre at Mikori Village than what his cousin had told. Everything about it, save Kei killing Ryozo and his men, was incorrect. This whole incident didn't seem to be about Mikori Village at all. What happened there was merely being used at a catalyst for something else. He looked down at Tomoe's diary. Isamu, or whoever he was, was going to tear the Meji government apart. Enishi touched the diary cover. It didn't matter; it had nothing to with him. What happens to the government was none of his business; it was Kei's and anyone else who gave a damn. He didn't care.

"A swordsman named Samuel-kun will be there as well to…" continued Riku to the group. Enishi looked up and turned toward Riku's voice. _Samuel-kun?_

* * *

Samuel groaned as he began to stand.

"Here, let me give you a hand," said Yahiko with a smile, offering his hand to help his new friend up. Samuel shook his head and allowed him to help him. Yahiko grinned cockily. "I told you I'd beat you."

"Cheap shot," said Samuel. Kenshin walked toward the 2 boys.

"That was a good fight that it was," he complimented. He looked at Samuel. "You're a rather skilled fighter that you are. This one thinks it is good for Yahiko to have a challenging opponent." Samuel smiled sheepishly.

"It took me 8 months to be fast enough to evade that attack. Yahiko-kun did it in a span of a few hours; I think he is the skilled fighter here." Yahiko crossed his arms smugly.

"Well, I DO have a lot of fighting experience," he gloated. "You should have seen me in Kyoto! I mimicked Kenshin's ryutsuisen almost perfectly!" Kenshin blinked.

"Oro?" Samuel smiled.

"I have to admit I'm a bit jealous that you've been in real fights. I've only ever been in brawls and sparring matches." Kei raised an eyebrow.

"Brawls?" Samuel sweatdropped.

"Heh, it was just a few." Kei crossed her arms and Samuel frowned. "The East side isn't exactly the safest place for its people. The poor are just left to rot by society and that's why I made a decision." Kei blinked.

"Decision?"

"When I return to England, I am going to become a bobby. The guilty of this world need to be punished for their crimes against God and man alike! Don't you agree Sensei, Himura-san?"

"Criminals do deserve to be brought to justice that they do," said Kenshin. Kei smiled.

"Hai. I think you'd make a great policeman Sam-kun." Samuel smiled back.

"With my Japanese sword skills, maybe the London police will let me carry a katana like some of the policemen do here in Japan instead of a nightstick!"

"I highly doubt that," said Kei. "Besides, it would not be a good idea." Samuel blinked.

"Why not?"

"In certain situations, you might find using the katana blade fitting for a crime that you will," answered Kenshin. "Even the most controlled swordsmen get tempted." Kaoru and Yahiko turned to Kenshin in surprise. Kaoru closed her eyes. _He's talking about his hitokri side…_ Samuel looked to his teacher.

"Sensei?" Kei nodded solemnly.

"Only 11 years ago, swordsmanship was learned under the usually accurate assumption that the pupil would end up taking human life with it. Here at this dojo, Kaoru-san teaches a different kind of sword; a sword that protects others without the need to kill." In his mind, Samuel completely ignored the last sentence. Despite his secretly lingering feelings of doubt, Isamu was right after all. Even if it was unconscious and indirect, Kei and Kenshin had blatantly revealed their guilt. Up until this point, Samuel still had lingering doubts on Isamu's claims of his Sensei being a killer; her "brother", perhaps, but not Kei, not his teacher. He frowned internally. His swordsmanship was the indeed the style of a cold-blooded murderer, but not for long. No, he would bring justice with it. Kenshin Himura , a.k.a. Hitokri Battosai, and Kei Mori/Sarioyama would pay. They were all hypocrites, the Ishin Shishi; they were all corrupt, lying, hypocritical bastards that plague society with their greed. He would help stop it with his sword. Their blood will be shed in the name of justice! Blood for blood, life for life.

Yahiko waved his hand in front of Samuel's face. "Hello, in there! Earth to Samuel-kun!" Samuel blinked himself out of his thoughts, plastering on a clueless look.

"Huh? Did someone say something?" Yahiko crossed his arms.

"Sheesh, you daydream too much." Samuel put his hand behind his head shyly.

"Oh, s-sorry about that! I shouldn't have spaced out on such an important issue. How about I make it up to you by treating you all to lunch? I heard a lot of good things about the Akabeko beef-pot restaurant close to here so…"

"We'd love to!" exclaimed Yahiko. Kaoru glared at Yahiko.

"You would really make a 15 year old pay for you?"

"He offered!" Kei smiled.

"I'll pay," said she. "I haven't properly welcomed Sam-kun to Japan yet."

"Are you sure?" asked Samuel.

"Of course."

* * *

Naoto and Ren had been in the Akabeko for 10 minutes when the Kamiya Dojo entourage arrived. Naoto glanced briefly at Ren.

"According to Samuel-kun, the lady with the ribbon is Kaoru and the spiky-haired boy is Yahiko."

"I take it then that the brown-eyed woman is Kei and the red-haired man is the Battosai."

"Correct." Ren eyed Kei slyly.

"Kei Mori, eh? I wouldn't mind having her in my futon for a night; Isamu-sama has all the luck." He glanced at Kaoru. "Then again, that girl Kaoru is something herself." Naoto rolled his eyes.

"I don't care what you do with the girl and the squirt so long as they're dead." Ren frowned slightly at his comrade.

"Last time I checked, I don't take orders from you and…" He glanced at Kaoru again. "I will do as I please."

"Welcome back to the Akabeko," greeted Tae kindly. "It's been a while."

"That it has," agreed Kenshin. Kaoru looked at Tae.

"Yes, well, he haven't had much money to spare for a while," said Kaoru. Tae noticed Kei.

"I remember you from last week; Kei-san, was it?" Kei smiled with a nod.

"You have a good memory." Tae smiled and turned her head toward Samuel.

"I haven't ever seen you before." Samuel smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'm not from around here. I came from England but I wanted to see Japan so here I am."

"Oh? That's nice. And are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, very much."

"Kei is his sensei," whispered Kaoru to Tae. The shy Tsubame walked up to the group.

"Hello everyone," she greeted quietly. She glanced to the boy near her and blushed slightly. "Hello Yahiko-kun."

"H-hi," replied Yahiko with a small blush of his own. Tae, Kaoru, Kenshin, and Kei smiled knowingly, the 3 women doing so the most. Yahiko blushed more when he realized everyone was staring at him. "Well, what are you looking at? Are we going to eat or not?"

"Of course," said Tae. "Let me show you to your seats." The 5 member group followed the business woman to their booth. It was just 2 booths away from Ren and Naoto's. Samuel noticed them and frowned slightly. _What are they doing here? They're supposed to be keeping tabs on the government officials…_ Naoto threw the adolescent a slight nod and Samuel frowned a bit more.

"Is something wrong Samuel-kun?" asked Kaoru, noticing Samuel's frown. Kei, Yahiko, and Kenshin looked at the boy curiously. Kenshin's eyes began to trace the source of the teen's frown but was stopped as Samuel broke contact with the irritation. Samuel smiled.

"It's nothing," he replied with a smile. "I was just thinking about something."

"Oh."

As the group chatted in waiting for their beef-pot, Naoto and Ren were slowly drinking their sake. Well, at least Naoto was. Ren tried to take another swig of his drink only to realize it was empty.

"Hey girl!" he called to Tsubame. "More sake!"

"R-right away sir," said Tsubame, going to the kitchen for another bottle. Yahiko frowned at the man's rudeness. He got up angrily and marched over to Ren.

"Adults like you should learn some manners," he said. Ren frowned.

"Adults like who?" Naoto put a hand on Ren's shoulder to try to ease the growing rage. Not here. If they started a confrontation here now, things would certainly go wrong later. Isamu would have his head if they did.

"Forgive my friend's discourtesy," he said kindly. "He has had a little too much to drink." Yahiko scoffed.

"Here's your drink sir," said Tsubame, handing Ren his new sake bottle. Naoto took it out of his hand.

"I think you've had enough for today." Ren threw Naoto a death glare. Naoto turned to the small waitress with a smile.

"I apologize for earlier."

"I-it's okay." Naoto got up, shooting a secret yet dangerous glare at Ren. Ren grumbled but got up. As they walked up to pay their bill, the 2 glanced briefly at their young comrade. Samuel turned away. Ren smirked. Kenshin watched the 2 men leave a bit suspiciously. Something was off about them. Kei noticed it too. Just then, the group's lunch was brought out and they all ate.

Meanwhile, Riku had left the Fallen Village, walking through the Tokyo streets back to his post.

* * *

The sun was hot by the time the 5 left the Akabeko. It was getting rather dry outside and rain was needed. Kenshin glanced at the river they decided to follow along. The water level had risen.

"It looks like the currents have gotten stronger," observed Kaoru. "We're probably going to have a storm." Kenshin smiled.

"This one thinks you are right Kaoru-dono. It looks like we won't have to worry about watering the garden that we won't." Kaoru returned the smile and walked side by side with him. Yahiko rolled his eyes at the couple and was going to make a mock gagging sound but Kei stopped him.

"If you want to be treated like a man," whispered Kei. "You should stop acting like a boy." Yahiko frowned slightly at the comment. "Besides," she continued with a smile. "I'd like those 2 to get married sometime in the next century. They make each other happy and I think that's what my moody brother needs the most." Samuel nodded in agreement with his sensei's comment and Yahiko glanced at the couple walking in front of them.

"I think you're right." The group approached a bridge. Some people were admiring the river from above. Kei smiled when she saw some younger children among them. Kids were so easily fascinated.

Riku was not in a good mood when he reached the bridge. Why HE was sent to that gods-forsaken place was beyond him. He grumbled under his breath. He wouldn't get to stain his sword until the day after tomorrow and, even worse, had to wander about the same part of the city a million times! What was Isamu thinking when he came up with this shit? Was he trying to bore him to death? He spotted a little boy looking over the bridge.

"Be careful now, you don't want to fall," said the mother. Riku smiled secretly. _Maybe…_

As Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Kei, and Samuel, made their way uphill to cross the bridge, Samuel instantly recognized Riku in the crowd. In a quick and almost unnoticeable move, Riku gently pressed the boy over the edge. A scream was heard instantly gaining the attention of Kei, Kaoru, Kenshin, and Yahiko. Kei and Kenshin spotted the boy going off the edge and took off running. And then a splash. A brief glance between the 2 sent them in different directions. Kei took the katana off her belt, letting it fall to the ground as she jumped in after the boy. Kenshin, meanwhile, as the faster of the 2 had already located what he needed. 3 men were using a length of rope to drag a large crate. In an instant he had his sakabato unsheathed.

"You have to excuse this one that you do!" he exclaimed to the men as he cut a length of the rope and ran off. The men stared stupidly after him. By now, plenty of onlookers were witnessing what was going on in the river. Kei grit her teeth as she held the boy above water while trying not to drown herself. Kaoru was right in saying that the current was stronger. Then again, that is why you don't swim in rivers. Still running, Kenshin grabbed Kei's discarded sword and tied the rope around the sheath for weight. He threw it slightly ahead of where the boy and Kei were being swept by. Kei caught it with one hand and brought it toward her chest for leverage. Kenshin tried his best to hold onto the other end of the rope, being dragged along the side from the combined weight of Kei and the child. He tried to regain his footing. Samuel grabbed hold of the rope and the pair began to pull, but were still being dragged. Yahiko was next to grab followed by Kaoru. The dragging stopped and they all had a footing on the ground now. In unison, they pulled, a few male bystanders joining the fray. Slowly, but surely, Kei and boy were pulled safely to shore. The mother ran to her son in joyful tears. Kei sputtered a bit as she was helped to her feet by Samuel and Yahiko.

"Why did you do that?" yelled Samuel. "That was completely nuts! You could have drowned!" Kei chuckled a bit.

"Kenshin is faster and has a quicker reaction time than I do. Only he would be fast enough to do so many things so quickly, not to mention that I'm lighter than he so I'd be easier to pull to shore."

"Although this one is not happy that you jumped in.," stated Kenshin. Kei shrugged.

"It worked, didn't it?" She turned around to cough, speckles of blood lacing her hand. She glared at it shortly.

"You okay, Kei?" asked Yahiko. Kei smiled, closing her hand and wiping away the evidence.

"Hai."

"You guys did a great job!" yelled a man from the crowd of onlookers. Kenshin blinked at the crowd.

"Oro?" From the edge of the crowd, Riku frowned deeply in annoyance. This was not the excitement he had in mind. Tossing a distasteful look to Kenshin and Kei, he stormed away in a worse mood than he was before.

* * *

It was night by the time the group had resettled in the dojo. It certainly was an eventful day. Samuel stood by the gate to leave.

"Sam-kun, can I talk to you?" said Kei. Samuel smiled.

"Sure Sensei."

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"I can't go into detail but Kenshin and I are involved in something dangerous and need a strong fighter to help look after Kaoru-san and Yahiko-kun." Samuel blinked.

"They seem like good fighters to me." Kei bit her lip.

"Yes, well, I think we need another here. Will you help protect them for me?"

"From who?" Kei glanced away.

"The henchmen of a man named Isamu." Samuel smirked.

"Henchmen, eh? Sounds like a piece of cake to me!"

"This is not something to be smug about," Kei said seriously. "You said yourself you've never been in a real battle so you can't afford to make assumptions. The last thing I want is for you to be in danger but…" Samuel smiled.

"You taught me swordsmanship Sensei; using it to help protect your friends is the least I can do." Kei smiled kindly.

"Thank you." With a last smile, Samuel left the property.

"You asked him?," asked Kenshin from behind her.

"Hai."

"And he accepted?"

"Hai. I don't think we have to worry about Kaoru and Yahiko's safety anymore I don't think that boy falling off the bridge was an accident."

"Neither does this one." Kei looked up at the darkened sky.

"The new moon is rising, Kenshin." Kenshin nodded.

"Hai, and our time is up."

Chibisensei: There you go! The beginning of the end!

Hiko: *shrug*

Chibisensei: You no likey? T_T

Hiko: *shrug*

Chibisensei: TT_TT

See ya in Chapter 20! R&R plz!


	21. Another Red Nightmare

Chibisensei: I know it's been a while, but I'm back. I just so happened to shove the most time consuming classes into this semester and, needless to say, I'm not too hat happy about that.

Sano: So why did you schedule those classes then?

Chibisensei: Because I needed to; ah the benefits of being a senior!

Sano: *eyes Chibi* I think you've had too much iced tea.

Chibisensei: *smile* I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story! It makes me very happy; sp happy, in fact, that I keep the review alerts in my email inbox ^_^

Megumi: Chibisensei110787 does not nor ever will own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters.

Chapter 20: Another Red Nightmare

Isamu smirked as he saw Samuel leaving his inn room the next morning. The boy must have come to his senses. Isamu wasn't stupid. He knew that Samuel had doubts of his stories. Isamu grinned in his mind. It was so easy to twist the teen's sense of justice to serve his own purposes. Isamu would let Samuel have his duel with Kei. _A "loyal" student battling to the death with his master…amusing…_ Samuel noticed Isamu staring at him.

"She asked for my help, just as you said," Samuel stated.

"And you accepted?" The teen nodded and Isamu cackled.

"The style Kaoru-san and Yahiko-kun use is called Kamiya Kasshin. The final technique, although interesting, isn't of any worry. Ren-san will have an easy time with them." Isamu smiled at Samuel.

"Nice work." Samuel briefly acknowledged the compliment before walking off to get breakfast. Isamu smirked again and walked out of the inn.

The Tokyo streets were busy today noted Isamu. There were more carriages than usual on the street. It appeared that government officials were being sent off to "safety". In passing the Ministry of Industry, Naoto inconspicuously caught up and walked along side him.

"Report," Isamu stated.

"According the officials Kento-san 'interrogated', Yamagata-san refuses to leave Tokyo. His closer followers have decided the same. Apparently, they aren't intimidated by us."

"If they're not than they will be after we destroy the Ministry of Internal Affairs and everyone in it." Naoto nodded.

"May I make a suggestion for tomorrow night?" Isamu looked at his right hand man in amusement.

"Amending my decisions isn't like you Naoto; you know better than that." Naoto looked at his boss uncertainty. Isamu had a tendency to be unpredictable when it came to requests. Isamu raised an eyebrow at his henchman's questioning look. "I'm listening."

* * *

Kenshin stared blankly at the clothes he was washing. He had a terrible feeling of foreboding he hadn't experienced in years. Not since the Battle of Tobu Fushimi. That fight was by far the bloodiest he had ever taken part in. In some of his nightmares, the slain corpses gathered their dismembered bodies off the ground and walked toward him menacingly, hissing words of accusation and vows of vengeance. In those dreams he would always find himself frozen as the dead eyes of the departed tried to steal his soul. They were even worse when Kaoru played a part in them; those were true nightmares. Was it possible for tomorrow's fight to be just as bloody? Kenshin shook his head. No, he wouldn't let there be casualties. In his mind, Kenshin could hear his other half scoff at that and, for once, he had to agree. He stared at the sudsy water. That part of himself had been quite active of late; the proverbial devil on his shoulder. Maybe it was his new, more intimate relationship with Kaoru or maybe it was the upcoming battle, or maybe even Kei's presence. Most likely, it was the combination of the 3; and a very powerful combination it was. He sighed and, for a second, thought he saw his reflection smirking mockingly at him; a reflection with amber eyes.

"Being moody again?" asked Kei, nonchalantly beginning to sweep the porch. "That's not good for your health." Kenshin turned.

"This one isn't being moody," he replied with a rurouni smile. "So there is no concern." Kei's eye twitched slightly.

"You're impossible, you know that, right?" Kenshin just continued to smile, further irritating her. Suddenly, a thought entered her mind and a smirk replaced the apparent annoyance on her face. "Speaking of which, did you propose to her yet?" Kenshin's eyes bugged out.

"ORO?" Kei sighed.

"Sheesh, at the pace you're going, it'll be a 100 years before you reach that finish line." A light blush dusted Kenshin's face as he began to fiddle with the linen he was holding.

"Why are you pushing this one?" he pouted.

"Because I'd like to see you with a real smile, if only once," she answered. Kei reached into her pocket and handed her "brother" a small box. "I bought this for Hideo a long time ago when he left Japan to trade for the first time; I want you to have it." Kenshin opened the box to reveal a beautiful talisman. "It's supposed to protect the wearer and ward off evil. I never had the heart to get rid of it…" She turned to her "brother". "I'm sure you could make better use of it than me, even if you don't believe in such things." Kenshin stared at it blankly. He had never once seen Kei show any devotion to religion before. Perhaps there was a bit more to her than he thought. By the time Kenshin looked up to reply to Kei's gift, she had already gone back into the house. Carefully, Kenshin closed the box. He went back to the laundry with Kei's lingering comments on proposal buzzing in his mind. He couldn't propose to Kaoru now; not with a battle looming over them. If he proposed and got killed, it would destroy her. It would be like leaving her all over again…permanently. He shook his head. No, no matter what happens, he would never give up like that. His master was right about the importance of the will to live and, especially after Enishi's Jinchu, that will became strong. Kenshin flapped the water out of the last linen. No matter what, he wouldn't die and, no matter what, his loved ones would be protected.

* * *

Kaoru frowned at the gi she was trying (accent on trying) to patch. Her and sewing didn't mix too well. After pricking her finger for the nth time, she unceremoniously tossed the garment to her side in frustration. She couldn't cook, she couldn't sew, and, to top it all off, she was a tomboy. She sighed mournfully. _How could I ever expect to be a good wife if I can't-_ She stopped her thought abruptly, a blush creeping across her face. Wife? That was assuming a lot. Maybe Kenshin would just be satisfied with what they had now and wouldn't want to marry her. Kaoru looked back down at the gi. She hoped that wouldn't be the case. The sound of footsteps stopping at her open shoji door got her attention.

"Having trouble?" asked Kei, glancing at the mangled piece of clothing. Kaoru blushed in embarrassment. Kei chuckled a bit. "You think you're the only person who had to learn sewing on their own? I couldn't sew to save my life before the landlady in Kyoto taught me. It's really not that hard. I'll teach you if you want." Kaoru looked down at the gi.

"But this one was Kenshin's…" Kei picked up the garment and examined it.

"It's not a lost cause; we just have to remove the stitches you made and start from scratch." Kaoru brightened up. Carefully, Kei cut and removed the string from Kaoru's "handy-work". "Now watch." Intently, Kaoru studied Kei's technique. Kei tied the string and cut off the excess. Kei grinned. "Now you could sew the hole you made when you threw it to the ground!" Kaoru's eyes widened as she looked at the garment to find that she did indeed create another hole. She sighed and picked up the thread and needle, copying Kei as closely as possible. The outcome wasn't what one would call perfect, it was very far from it in fact, but it was decent. "See that wasn't so hard, ne? Practice and you'll be a good sewer in no time!" Kaoru smiled. _Maybe, with practice, I could make a good wife after all…_

"Arigato." Kei looked up at the ceiling lazily and stretched, a small item dropping from her other pocket and rolling toward Kaoru. Kaoru picked it up and looked at Kei questioningly.

"Oh yeah, I found that a while ago. Do you know whose it is?" Kaoru shook her head.

"No, I've never seen it before." She examined it more closely. "It looks pretty beat up though. I don't think its owner would want it anyway."

"Probably not, but just in case…" Kei handed a new string to Kaoru. "Take care of it." Kaoru glanced down at the strange gift as Kei left the room. Kei sighed as she walked toward the kitchen to make lunch. _Last day…_

* * *

*Outskirts of Tokyo*

The night was deceptively calm. The crickets were chirping a pleasant melody as the fireflies danced. It seemed peaceful. Samuel slashed his katana through a medium sized tree as Riku and Naoto watched.

"Your blade seems to be a bit sharper than usual," said Riku. "Excited?" Samuel frowned.

"I'm doing this in the interest of justice, not for blood like you." Riku shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't give a flying fuck what you're doing this for so long as you do it." Samuel looked at his comrade coldly.

"I don't answer to you so fuck off." Riku ground his teeth and drew his sword angrily. Naoto got between the 2.

"We're not here to fight each other," he stated coolly. Riku snorted and reluctantly backed down.

"Am I missing anything good?" asked Kento with a smile. Samuel eyed the man. Kento had ebony hair and platinum colored eyes. He stood at about 6' 3" and was rather skinny for his height. Kento was a walking contradiction if there ever was one. He was the kindest of the group, but also the cruelest. He had no problem with killing anyone; whether it be man, woman, or child. Samuel had never seen him murder in person, but Ren had told him stories. Kento was good enough to make any death quick and painless, but he had a preference to the slower, more agonizing kind.

"No," answered Naoto. "I'm afraid not." Naoto was the most loyal and honor-bound man of the group. In his mind, the Bakumatsu had not ended in this new Meji Era so he still fought against his Ishin Shishi enemies. Yes, Mikori Village was only but one example of their sins. Ren crossed his arms.

"This is boring; I say we hit a brothel!" Ren was the most self-centered. So long as it benefitted him in some way, he didn't give a damn what they did. He wasn't politically motivated like most of the others. Ren was also the most perverted (A/N: in case you haven't noticed already). Riku grumbled something that sounded remotely like a statement of agreement. Riku was the most temperamental and sadistic of Isamu's henchman. He loved blood and seeing it was all the motivation he needed.

"Can't you keep it in your pants for one night?" stated Samuel in annoyance. Ren glared the boy.

"Shut up, kid!" Samuel's eye twitched as he gripped his katana. A chuckle was heard from behind them.

"A little testy, are we?" asked Isamu, quite amused with Ren's behavior. Ren grumbled. Isamu looked at his followers. "These are my final instructions :" He glanced at Kento. "No officials will leave Tokyo alive tomorrow, are we clear?"

"Crystal," replied Kento. Isamu turned to Ren.

"Go to the Kamiya Dojo tomorrow night and kill everyone inside. I don't care what you do or how you do it so long as they're dead by sunup." Ren smirked as a few perverted ideas involving Kaoru drifted into his mind.

"Can do." Isamu looked at Riku.

"There's no doubt in my mind that the Battosai will be trying to protect the fools who decided to stay in the Ministry of Internal Affairs. You could have him if you like." Riku's face broke into a wide grin. Killing the Battosai? Now that was his idea of having a good time! Isamu turned to Samuel.

"I have decided to let you have your duel with Kei. Kill her." Samuel nodded. Isamu looked at everyone.

"You're dismissed!" Naoto stayed behind as the others left. Isamu smirked at him.

"I took your idea into consideration and find it adequate. You may do what you asked."

"Arigato," he said with a bow. Isamu snickered. Naoto looked up curiously. "If I may ask, what are you going to do?" Isamu smirked.

"I want Yamagata's head right next to the Battosai's and the bitch's."

* * *

Kaoru sat outside as the crickets serenaded her. She looked up. The moon was almost gone and, maybe, tomorrow Kenshin would too. The idea clawed at her heart and twisted her stomach. She couldn't lose him, not to death and not to his guilt. She fiddled with the small toy Kei had given her. Hitokri Battosai…what would she do if Kei was wrong? Would she still love him if he killed again? She thought of his fights with Jin-e and Saito. The amber-eyed version of her beloved scared her and yet… She closed her eyes.

"Kaoru? What are you doing up at this hour?" asked Kenshin from behind her. Kaoru looked up at the sky, her sleeping yutaka opaque in the dimness.

"I told you once that I wanted to stay with you forever, but you never actually answered me." She turned to him. "You said this was your home, but you never said that you wanted to always be here. Kenshin, do you want to stay with me forever?" Kenshin's eyes were wide with surprise. Wasn't his statement clear enough for her? Kenshin smiled lightly and reached under the porch. He had stashed the box there earlier, not quite knowing what to do with it, at first at least. He set it on his lap and opened it. Kaoru looked at the talisman in awe. It was a beautiful necklace.

"This is for you," Kenshin said, putting it on her.

"Kenshin, where did you-?"

"It was a gift." Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "A gift, this one believes, he is meant to give to you." Kaoru smiled and fingered the necklace. She loved it. She would love anything she got from Kenshin. "This one does want to stay; so long as you're here, this one wants to stay. This one will stay." Kaoru's eyes watered.

"Kenshin…" Kenshin leaned over and kissed her. It was a brief kiss that somewhat puzzled Kaoru. Kenshin glanced to the side and began to fidget. Once again, he was at war with himself. Kaoru put a hand on his shoulder. "Kenshin?"Kaoru leaned over, a bit worried. "Kenshin?" Just before his 2 halves went into an all out free-for-all, the sound of something falling caught his attention. The toy Kei had given Kaoru had fell out of her lap.

"Kaoru, what is that?" Kaoru smiled.

"This was a gift too. It's seen better days, but I want you to have it. I know it's nothing compared to what you gave me, but…" she trailed off. Kenshin took the toy from Kaoru and squinted at it curiously. It seemed familiar somehow."Oh, yeah, I forgot to give you the string!" Kaoru handed him the new string. Kenshin squinted at it harder. The thing had to be some kind of toy since a small string wouldn't be much use to anything else that size. Now, what kind of toy came with a- Kenshin's eyes widened. _Oh gods…_ "It's a top, Kenshin," said Kaoru. "You know one that spins?" Kenshin stared at it in shock. No, this wasn't just a top. This was HIS top. He just knew it was. "Is something wrong?" Kenshin continued to stare at it before smiling softly.

"This one loves it, Kaoru. This one truly does." He kissed her again, but this time more passionately. Kaoru melted into the kiss and their tongues dueled. Was it her or was it getting hotter outside? In his mind, Kenshin came to a compromise with himself, both halves at least mostly satisfied with the agreement. The kiss broke leaving the couple panting. He smiled and was going to get up but found himself unable to when Kaoru kissed him. _Kei, you are more of a fox than Megumi-dono that you are…_

* * *

Morning. Today was the day the wheel of fate would spin and tonight…

After a restless night, Kaoru got up early. She couldn't help being worried; not for herself, but for Kenshin .Him and Kei would be leaving for the Ministry of Internal affairs at midday; that wasn't too long away.

It would be an understatement to say that there was tension in the house. Even though he was smiling, the somberness seemed to radiate off of him. He was no doubt thinking of strategies. Kei had barely said anything at all. She was also lost in thought. Yahiko noticed too but thought it best not to bring up the subject of issue. He has his own feelings to deal with regarding that.

'_Why does Samuel have to come babysit us?' _thought Yahiko sourly._ "I could handle whatever comes our way!"_

"Is something wrong, Yahiko-kun?" spoke up Kei, eyeing the boy.

"It's nothing," answered the boy samurai dejectedly. Kei nodded slightly before getting up to wash the dishes. She left without another word. Yahiko followed her exit visually, wondering why she didn't bother to pry. He frowned mentally. _She's a psychic…she probably already knows…_

"Kenshin?" asked Kaoru softly. Kenshin looked up. "Are you…going to be alright?" Kenshin plastered on his "everything is alright" rurouni mask.

"This one will be fine. It isn't like this is first battle this one has been in." Kaoru glanced down at her hands.

"But you're worried." Kenshin blinked. "You don't have to hide it." Kenshin sighed and looked up at the crystal clear sky.

"This one doesn't know what is going to happen tonight; not at all…"

Meanwhile, Kento walked the Tokyo streets gaily humming a simple tune. He had taken the liberty of destroying the wheels of the remaining government carriages the previous night, so no one would be leaving anytime before nightfall. He passed the Ministry with a smile. Judging by the activity, they had noticed already. He smiled and continued down the street with a slight skip in his step. In his hotel room, Isamu was also smiling. He unsheathed his blade and began to sharpen it; after all, who would want to begin a slaughter with a dull blade? He frowned slightly. He had heard of Kenshin's vow not to kill and found it rather amusing. The frown melted into a smirk. Then again, it did work in his favor. Riku was quite skilled with his weapon; Battosai wouldn't stand a chance with a sakabato. Isamu tested the blade's sharpness. Then there was the matter of Kei Mori. According to Samuel, she didn't use her blade either. Isamu grinned. Oh, but she would. She would…against her own student. A small cut appeared on the finger Isamu ran over the blade and he nodded in satisfaction. This was certainly going to be a night to remember.

* * *

Midday had arrived all too quickly for the Kaoru. She stood at the gate as her beloved and his friend Kei disappeared up the road, swords at their sides and ready for battle. Kenshin's departing words ran through her mind.

"**Everything will be fine that it will," he said with a smile. Kaoru looked down sadly, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.** **Kenshin used his left hand to gently lift her chin so she looked up at him. This one will be back before you know it." Kaoru forced a smile and Kenshin kissed her. In front of Kei and Yahiko, Kenshin kissed her. Okay, it was more of a peck, but it still counted! Yahiko blushed slightly and groaned something that sounded vaguely like "get a room." Kei raised an eyebrow before turning around with a smile. He didn't propose to Kaoru like she had hoped but this was definitely a step in the right direction.**

"**Be careful," Kaoru said quietly, a small blush dusting her face. The smile Kenshin wore faltered a bit.**

"**You be careful too. You and Yahiko, be careful." Yahiko scoffed.**

"**We'll be just fine so go get a move on and kick that Isamu guy's ass!" **

"**I'll be sure to do that…that I will."Kenshin smiled and Kei turned and raised an eyebrow at it. **_**That smile…**_** After a final farewell, Kei and Kenshin left.**

Kaoru fingered her talisman as she went back into the dojo. Now all they had to do was wait; wait and prepare.

* * *

Kei glanced at Kenshin as they made their way toward the Ministry of Internal Affairs. Yamagata was going to be there on purpose. He was using himself as bait, despite protest to the contrary. Yamagata was a very important Ishin Shishi official, after all, and if Isamu hated the Ishin Shishi as much as they made them believe, than he would not pass up the chance to assassinate him. It was a very risky plan, but they would most likely figure out that they, her and Kenshin, would be there to guard him and those who were stubborn enough to stay with him. It would be difficult, but it was a good way to get them all in one place. Kenshin glanced back.

"My top," stated Kenshin. "How did you find it?" Kei smiled lightly.

"I didn't say all my visions were useful, did I? I do 'see' rather random things at times." Kenshin nodded.

"You knew Kaoru would give it to this one and that this one would give her the talisman, didn't you?" Kei shrugged.

"I knew that you wouldn't look good in that talisman and that Kaoru would reciprocate a gift if you gave it to her."

"Arigato," Kenshin said. "It helped this one come to a decision."

"What kind of decision?" A small smirk graced Kenshin's face, but he said nothing. "What kind of decision?" Kei repeated. Kenshin ignored her and kept walking. "Tell me!" Kenshin just kept walking. Who said revenge couldn't be sweet?

It was early evening by the time Kenshin and Kei reached the Ministry of Internal Affairs. There were many guards stationed both outside and inside the building. The samurai pair walked into the foyer.

"There's going to be a diversion here," said Kei to Kenshin quietly. Kenshin's head snapped to her. "They'll get past the guards and run in here in a group. I'll take care of them." Kenshin hesitated for a second before nodding slowly. It would be the wiser decision for him to keep his eye on the officials, but what about Kei? Kei smiled lightly at him.

"Himura, Kei-san, it's good to see you here," greeted Yamagata.

"We said we would," said Kei. Yamagata coughed lightly.

"We're situated in the main conference room."

"How many entrances?" asked Kenshin.

"Just one."

"Windows?" Yamagata paused. There was one. Kenshin noted Yamagata's reaction. "This one thinks he knows where to be then."

"I'll take care of the diversion here in the foyer," said Kei. Yamagata turned to her.

"Diversion?" Kei nodded grimly.

"You should pull back your guards that you should," said Kenshin. "If they failed in Kei's vision, then they would all be killed. This one wants to avoid bloodshed as much as possible."

"I can't do that," said Yamagata. Kei eyes the man.

"You'll willingly to sacrifice your own men?" Kei asked with a frown. Yamagata looked at the ground in contemplation.

"Kaito-san," he called to the man in charge of security. Kaito stopped what he was doing. "Have the guards outside pull back to inside the building." Kaito stared at Yamagata like he grew an extra head.

"Are you certain, your Excellency? That would leave us vulnerable." Yamagata nodded. With a final glance, Kaito left to give the order.

"Arigato," said Kenshin. Yamagata nodded.

* * *

It was night when all the preparations were in place. Kenshin stayed with Yamagata and the other officials in the conference room (focusing on the window), while Kei stayed in the foyer. They were both at the ready. The sound of a door breaking down caught Kei's attention. The sounds of swords clashing and yelling followed. She closed her eyes as a small group of men appeared. They were the members of the Fallen Village Riku had managed to convince to come. The men stopped in their tracks when they saw Kei.

"A woman?" gripped one. "You've got to be kidding me!" Kei shot a cold glare at the group.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are we going to fight? I DO have more important things to do than play with you." The man growled and lunged at her. Kei rolled her eyes as she avoided it, hitting him on the back of the neck as she did. He fell to the ground unconscious. The same happened with the rest; all but one. She wanted to know what Isamu was going to do and she WOULD find out. She stepped toward him and pointed her sword at his throat. "Now, you are going to tell me EVERYTHING you know." Beads of sweat began to run down the hired thug's face.

"I-I don't know anything!" Kei pressed the tip to his throat, drawing blood.

"Is that you FINAL answer?" The man began to shake in terror which was, of course, the reaction Kei was hoping for. She smirked. "Do you want to know the difference between Kenshin Himura and me?" The man shook harder. Her smirk turned devious. "I didn't make a vow not to kill." The man fainted and Kei cursed. She went a little too far on the intimidation. She cursed again. Clapping was heard and Kei snapped her head to behind her? _How did-?_ She froze when she saw the figure.

"Well done Sensei," said Samuel coldly. "For showing you true colors, that is." Her eyes widened at the speckles of blood spatter on him.

"S-Sam-kun?" This was going to be a horrifying night.

* * *

Kenshin had heard the sounds of fighting and was instantly on alert. Would they take the window or the door? Muffled gags were heard followed by sickening "slucks".

"Stay back," hissed Kenshin to the officials. The door opened revealing a blood-coated Riku. The walls of the hallways were splashed with the blood of all the guards that had been guarding the door. Kenshin grit his teeth.

"Hello Battosai," greeted Riku, licking the blood that had run down his face. This was going to be a bloody night.

* * *

Kento grinned. A few officials had chickened out and were trying to leave Tokyo. How unfortunate that they found carriages. Boldly, he stepped in the middle of the road, forcing the carriage driver to stop the horses.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed the driver. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Kento walked slowly toward the man, drawing his sword in the darkness. The driver blinked in momentary confusion. That was the last thing he ever did. With a swift thrust, Kento's sword impaled his neck. The sound of the driver's choking and following silence satisfied Kento. The 2 officials inside ran out to identify the commotion. Kento threw the frightened men a flash of a smile, before knocking them to the ground and slitting them wide open. Blood pooled on the ground. Kento shrugged nonchalantly and the bodies into the river by the road, turning it red. He yawned. This was going to be an interesting night,

* * *

Ren grinned as the Kamiya Dojo came into sight. He didn't particularly care about the boy, but Kaoru…oh the possibilities! First he'd get rid of the boy and then he'd subdue the girl and then… Ren smirked. This was going to be a great night.

Chibisensei: Wow, this chapter was longer than expected and yes, I decided to put Kenshin's toy top in there. It's from the Trust & Betrayal OVA, but the manga never said he didn't have one so…yeah.

Hiko: *shrug*

Chibisensei: In other news, I'm rather exciting about writing the next chapter since I've had it in my head for a while.

Hiko: What are you planning?

Chibisensei: *smirk* Oh you'll see…

See ya in Chapter 21! R&R plz!


	22. Ghosts of the Bakumatsu

Chibisensei: I know it's been a while, but here I am. There is mention of rape in this chapter but has no real details so please don't kill me over it! I would like to thank everyone that has taken the time to review my story since it is your reviews that are keeping me going. You guys rock! I only see a few more chapters left in this story so it'll be done soon. I do not own RK or any of its characters; only this plot and my badly abused OCs.

Chapter 21: Ghosts of the Bakumatsu

Riku looked upon Kenshin's reaction with amusement to his greeting. Riku glanced at the cowering officials in the corner of the room. Yamagata was the only one who stood tall and bold. He looked back at Kenshin. "Unlike my comrades, I don't give a damn what happens to these government cowards tonight so long as I get to kill you." A sadistic grin parted Riku's features. "I think your blood would make a better decoration on my blade than theirs would."

"That's fine, but leave them out of this," Kenshin stated firmly. Riku cocked an eyebrow before stepping to the side. He gestured to the bloody hallway mockingly.

"If you think they could make it out this building alive on their own, then by all means." Kenshin frowned, his hand always ready to draw his sakabato.

"What do you mean?" Riku cackled.

"Your little friend has her hands full downstairs with her precious student Samuel." Kenshin's eye widened causing Riku to cackle more. "That's right; little Sam-kun is one of us." Riku's grin returned. "It's a pity that no one is going to be at the Kamiya Dojo to help protect your other friends." Kenshin's eyes darkened dangerously as he grasped the hilt of his sakabato tightly. Riku smirked. "I like that glare of yours."

"Shut up." Kenshin's eyes narrowed. _Kei, what have you done?_

* * *

Kei continued to stare in shock at her former student. "What are you doing here?" Samuel drew his katana.

"Stopping you from committing any more injustices in this world," he answered coolly. "Blood for blood." Kei's eyes widened as she shook her head.

"Not you…" Samuel scoffed.

"Why not me? You and that hitokri friend of yours said yourselves that criminals should be punished for their crimes." Kei clenched her fist.

"You don't understand!"

"No, YOU don't!" Samuel snapped. "For 4 years, you had me believe you were a good person! For 4 years, I believed in the things you taught me! Now, I come here only to find that the woman who I thought of like family was nothing but a heartless, cold-blooded murderer!" Those words cut deep and Kei looked down.

"I'm not proud of the things I did during the war, but that's just what it was; war." She looked up. "If I could take back my involvement, I would, but that's not the way the world operates!" Samuel glared at his teacher.

"You didn't seem too remorseful when you were threatening to kill that man over there," he stated, gesturing to the unconscious thug. Kei clenched her fist harder.

"If you have a vendetta against me then that's somewhat bearable, but why the hell would you join up with Isamu to get this 'justice' you seek?" Samuel's look turned cold.

"He told me what you did at Mikori Village." Kei froze. "At first, I couldn't believe you'd kill all those innocent people, but upon finding out your involvement with the Ishin Shishi, everything made sense." Kei sighed.

"The only people I killed in that village were Isamu's father, Ryozo, and his group of thugs. They're the ones that killed those people; the women and children right in front of me." Samuel frowned angrily. He obviously didn't believe her.

"Draw your sword." Kei relaxed and allowed both arms to hang limply by her side.

"No." Samuel clenched his katana handle tighter.

"Draw it!"

"I will not fight you." Samuel held his sword in an offensive stance, blade in its normal position.

"Die then." He lunged at Kei and she dodged, noting that he was using the blade. _This wasn't supposed to happen… _Kei sighed as another attack headed her way. _I can't fight you Samuel..because… _She dodged again. _Because…_ "Fight me!" CLANG! Kei's eyes widened slightly as Samuel's sword struggled against hers. She had been forced to draw her sword…against her own student.

* * *

Riku smirked at the anger in Kenshin's voice before glancing to the officials. "Get the fuck out of my sight before I change my mind." As the officials scampered out of the room, Riku and Kenshin were locked in a glaring contest. Riku flicked the remaining blood off his sword before looking at the angry ex-hitokri. This was indeed amusing. Kenshin's ki seemed to fluctuate with his emotions; his friends seemed to be his weakness.

"Your move," said Kenshin coldly. Riku grinned. It seemed the angrier he was, the more dangerous he became. Perfect.

"With pleasure." Kenshin blinked momentarily as Riku seemingly disappeared into thin air. He frowned and turned sideways to block the attack. The clang of sword on sword filled the medium sized room. Riku laughed. "Very good. You blocked my 'ashi kizu'." Kenshin remained silent. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"This one does not wish to engage in small talk; attack or step aside." Riku frowned and, once again, seemed to disappear. He was definitely fast, but…"Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu ryukansen!" Riku coughed in surprise as a direct blow was delivered to his back, body surging forward briefly before he regained his footing. He turned to face Kenshin, but found him missing. Riku frowned before feeling a twinge of ki from above. "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu ryutsuisen!" With a small smirk, Riku held his sword up and blocked the attack, turning it sideways as the connection broke and slashing to the right. Kenshin dodged quickly and landed on the other side of the room. He winced slightly as a small squirt of blood came out of the cut on his forearm. Riku frowned.

"Pathetic. I thought Hitokri Battosai would be a fun challenge, but I guess I was wrong." Riku gauged Kenshin's reaction. Kenshin was completely calm, his face betraying no emotion. Riku glanced at Kenshin's sword and frowned. "A sakabato. I thought there was something off." He looked at Kenshin. "I heard something once saying that the legendary hitokri had become a pacifist; I didn't think it was true." Riku's frown deepened. "Do you honestly think you could defeat me with a piece of scrap like that?"

"This one does and this one will."

* * *

Kei and Samuel's blades disconnected sharply and Samuel jumped back.

"That's better," he stated coldly. "Now flip back to the blade so we could finish this." Kei glanced at her drawn sword and closed her eyes sadly.

"You're a fool; a naïve fool." Samuel frowned and Kei opened her eyes. "Do you honestly think this is justice? What have these government officials done to you that deserves the blade? No, this isn't justice, Samuel, this is murder."

"Who are you to lecture me on such things?" he screamed, running towards her. "Hateshi Shobatsu-ryu tentou sutoraiku!" Kei parried the attack.

"You're forgetting I taught you these moves."

A slight increase in Samuel's speed caught Kei by surprise, allowing him to get behind her. "SHUT UP!" Slice! Kei stumbled forward as a downward slash raked a quarter of the way down her back. Samuel's eyes widened as his sword easily sliced through the thin flesh, spurts of blood splashing across his face. He jumped backwards as Kei fell to a knee. He didn't actually think his attack would hit her! Samuel glanced down at his katana as thin streams of blood ran off the tip. Kei grit her teeth as her free hand pressed against the open wound. The blade had just barely grazed the muscle tissue still leaving the injury a flesh wound. It wasn't life threatening so long as it got treated quickly enough. Kei didn't need to see Samuel's face to know his shocked horror; his ki bristled with it.

"This is the first time your sword has tasted blood, isn't it?" asked Kei, gritting her teeth as she pushed herself back to her feel. She turned to him. "I thought so. Does it still feel like justice to you?" A dribble of blood spatter trailed down Samuel's face and he wiped it off forcefully.

"Y-you deserved it!" he yelled, gripping the katana. "Y-you killed people!" Kei nodded dejectedly.

"And that's exactly why I don't want you to end up like me. This family…has seen enough death." The strange statement caught Samuel by surprise.

"What do you mean?" Kei looked down at the floor.

"Looking at your face…one could never tell." Samuel's face twisted in confusion, but kept his sword ready for battle. Kei sighed at she glanced at him. "2 years before Hideo and I left England, I began to remember things. Things I don't think I was ever supposed to remember. I tried to convince myself they were just nightmares, but, looking at you…" Kei closed her eyes. "Let me tell you one more story." Samuel lowered his katana somewhat as Kei began her tale. "The psychic girl had been a part of the Ishin Shishi for less than a year. She diligently wrote the prediction books for them and tried to keep her life together. The first location she was placed into had been attacked; she had killed a man there. Afterwards, Katsura-san realized that holding a child in a military hideout might draw more suspicion than wane it so he thought of another place." Kei took a breath. "Katsura-san's lover, Ikumatsu-san was an entertainer at a teahouse in the southernmost end of the Choshu area. It was a quaint little place and, given the girl's age, she could be of some use in the kitchen. Ikumatsu-san was a very nice woman and helped the girl feel comfortable in her new surroundings. Foreigners weren't really welcome in Japan during that time so it wasn't rare to have one or two holed in the teahouse. The girl was safe…or so they thought." Kei used her left hand to press harder on her still bleeding wound. "It was cold that night and the girl went to put the garbage outside. The foreign man hidden in the teahouse as well came out and offered to help the girl. She agreed and they dragged the trash away from the building."

"**Thank you. Huh?"**

"She had no katana."

"**Where are we going?"**

"No protection."

"**Why are you looking at me like that?"** Kei clenched her katana handle.

"And no hope."

"**Let go of me!"**Kei opened her eyes.

"When the girl regained consciousness, Ikumatsu-san was crying. She was crying for the girl and apologizing to her. The girl was confused at first but, after it was explained to her, she was crying too. The girl could only recall very little of the rest of the year and there was a reason for it."

**Choshu-1862- Sakura Teahouse**

"**Did you put it in her tea?" asked Katsura, glancing at the semi-conscious Kei.**

"**I did," said Ikumatsu sadly. "The fever is already starting. Do you think she will even wake up again after being given this so soon after-?" **

"**I don't know," interrupted Katsura. "But this was the least I could do for her. I'm supposed to be responsible for all the Ishin Shishi in this area and to fail to keep the safety of even one bothers me." **

"**She's a child, not a soldier."**

"**All the more reason I owe this. If she forgets her shame, then maybe this will all be more bearable." The newborn in Ikumatsu's arms began to squirm uncomfortably. Ikumatsu smiled at the baby.**

"**And the child?" Katsura smiled at his lover's reaction to the infant.**

"**I will take care of him. He doesn't look much Japanese so a foreign family should take him in." Ikumatsu smiled and cuddled the brown haired, green-eyed child. "I think that sounds nice, ne Seichi-chan?"**

Kei sighed. "After the girl recovered from the poisoning, she was placed in Kyoto. After Kyoto, she escaped to Mikori Villagewhere she found a home. 3 years later, Ryozo and his men killed all the people she held dear there. Enraged, the girl took revenge for those that fell by their filthy hands. She married her fiancé a few years later, still unaware of the events that occurred during her 13th year. When she went to England, she met a boy and made him her student. It was almost 3 years later, she found the whole truth. The boy's mother revealed to her that her and her husband adopted him after he was brought from Japan on a boat. Everything made sense and it was a mutual agreement to keep it a secret from him…so he wouldn't know the circumstances of his birth." Kei looked at the shaking Samuel as she finished her narrative. Samuel's katana fell to the ground in a clatter. He shook his head and took a step back.

"Y-you're lying. You have to be lying!" Kei shook her head.

"I may have kept things from you but never once have I lied to you. Look at me, you know it's true." Samuel looked down to his slightly bloodied katana and then to the wound on Kei's back. Blood had soaked all the material around the wound. His eyes teared slightly as he clenched his fist.

"I-If what you say is true, t-then why would you p-purposefully put me in danger by a-asking me to help guard Himura-san's friends?" A small smile graced Kei's face.

"Do you honestly think I would do something as foolish as that?" Samuel looked up. "I wanted you all to be in one place. I couldn't risk Isamu finding out about you. I didn't want you to get hurt. I know you're strong…but not for this." Kei smiled weakly. "I'm just happy that this unfortunate turn of events hasn't completely screwed up things."

* * *

Ren smirked as he crept to the gate of the Kamiya Dojo. It was quiet. _'The fools probably went to sleep'_ he thought with a grin. He jumped onto the top of the wall on onto the property. Ren drew his sword quietly. He could just picture what he was going to do tonight. First, he would gut the boy and then Kaoru…oh, Kaoru. It was a dojo so it wouldn't be too difficult to find some things useful enough to properly bind a woman to a futon. He grinned. Oh yes, he was looking forward to this.

"Going somewhere?" came a voice. Ren turned abruptly to find a man leaning lazily against the outer wall. Ren growled.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man pushed up his glasses.

"Whoever you may be looking for isn't here; I made sure of that."

**3 hours earlier **

**Tsubame smiled in satisfaction as she began to leave the Akabeko. It was had been a rather hectic day considering the presence of those drunk democracy advocates…again…but it hadn't been unpleasant. She sighed. It was too bad Yahiko wasn't there today. She really did like his company…and him in general. Tsubame girlishly shook that idea from her mind with an embarrassed flush. No, Yahiko was just a friend. Just a friend.**

"**You're friends with the people in the Kamiya Dojo, are you not?" asked a voice in a serious monotone. Tsubame snapped her head towards the voice and froze, her face paling instantly. She began to step backwards hurriedly, but stumbled and fell on her bottom before she could escape. **

"**Y-you!" she squeaked. She may not have ever seen him in person, but there was no way she could forget his description. The white hair, the small spectacles…this was Enishi Yukishiro, the man who whose henchman badly injured Yahiko a few months before.**

"**Tell them to leave the dojo. Samuel-kun is working for Isamu and most likely gave information about them." He turned and started to walk away.**

"**W-why are you helping?" whispered Tsubame. Enishi stopped briefly.**

"**I'm not doing this for them," he stated simply and walked off.**

**Despite the protest of her small body, Tsubame continued to run as fast as she could to the Kamiya Dojo. **

"**What happened to you?" asked Yahiko, alarmed with Tsubame's sweating and flushed appearance. **

"**Y-Yahiko-kun," she panted. "T-that man said you and Kaoru-san have to leave the dojo. S-Samuel-kun is one of the bad guys!"**

"**Calm down, Tsubame," said Kaoru as calmly as possible. "What man?"**

"**T-the one with white hair and glasses; Enishi." **

"**He approached you?" asked Yahiko, angrily gritting his teeth. He still, and always would, hate Enishi for all the turmoil and pain he caused. Always. "Did he hurt you in any way?" Tsubame shook her head.**

"**N-no, he just scared me is all. He told me to tell you what I just said." Yahiko frowned deeply.**

"**I think we should listen," said Kaoru softly. Yahiko snapped his head toward her.**

"**Are you crazy?" he yelled. "We can't trust him; not after all he's done!" Kaoru looked down.**

"**I don't think he'll hurt us." Yahiko crossed his arms and sat down in a huff.**

"**I still don't trust him." Kaoru looked toward the dying sun.**

"**If Samuel-kun is really against us, I don't think we have much choice…" Yahiko grunted. She was right.**

Ren frowned angrily at Enishi. "I'll ask you one more time: who the fuck are you?" Enishi picked up the katana he had laid against the wall. He still had some connections in the black market so getting a katana was easy. "Answer me you fucking bastard!"

"I'm only here as a favor to my cousin so I don't think that's really any of your business," Enishi stated simply. Ren growled.

"Where are they?"

"I don't think that is any of your business either." In reality, Enishi didn't know where they were, nor did he really care so long as they stayed out of the way. He had offered his help to Kei when this whole fiasco began so he supposed he had to keep his word when she asked him to shadow the dojo the other day (A/N: it was the morning she came back with tofu; the tofu was really a ploy to be able to see Enishi without anyone knowing). Hearing Riku's banter made him realize how deep this mess actually went for Kei. This wasn't something she could clean up on her own…even with the Battosai's help, it was impossible to cover every angle, so here he was. Enishi may not have had the chance to help his sister, but… He held his sword to the ready. "Let's go."

* * *

Kento yawned. It had been a while since any carriages went by and he was growing bored. _Maybe they got the hint…_ He glanced down at the 9 bodies lying in the shallows of the water. It wasn't nearly as many as he thought; nothing like Osaka was. Then again, 5 of those bodies were innocent people leaving Tokyo. There was no honor in killing innocents so he couldn't say he liked it, but orders are orders. Kento glanced at his unsheathed sword. He had been polishing the damn thing for over 20 minutes now out of sheer tedium. If it got any shiner, it would glow in the dark. The sound of horse trots caught his attention. He looked up. It seems like there was another carriage heading his way. Kento quickly retook his shadowy position on the side of the road. The carriage stopped just as it came into view. Kento raised an eyebrow in confusion. Did someone know he was there? No, it was impossible. Even in a worst case scenario, his location wouldn't be leaked, plus he took care of any witnesses so there was no way anyone could know. The driver was probably just stopping momentarily for one reason or another. Kento's thoughts were interrupted as the sound of the carriage door opening and shutting caught his attention. He strained his head to get a better view while still staying out of sight. The driver was no longer in his seat. Now he was confused. Kento shrugged. It didn't really matter.

"You could come out now," said a voice. "Unless, of course, you want me to find you." The tone was mocking and practically dripped of cynicism. Kento frowned and looked toward the voice. In the dimness the orange-red glow of a lit cigarette was visible. The person was somewhat tall with usually shaped bangs and a wolfish smirk painted across his face. Kento stepped out in amusement.

"One police officer? You have to be joking." Saito threw his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it.

"If you find the idea of dying funny than I guess it is a joke, for me at least. I take it you're one of Isamu's men."

"And if I was, how would you know?" Saito smirked.

"A Mibu Wolf has his ways." Kento smiled in amusement.

"Shinsengumi, eh? This will be interesting." Saito smirked again and drew his sword.

* * *

Samuel fell to his knees as his entire world crumbled around him. His Sensei was his birth mother and his birth father… This wasn't happening. This couldn't be true. How could it be? He looked nothing like her which only meant…

"How?" said Samuel. "If what you say is true, then how could you look at someone that looks like the man who…" He cut his sentence off and grit his teeth.

"But you're not him," said Kei. "I can't shun you for something that isn't your fault. I can never hate you. I can never hate the person who gave me the happiest moment of my life." Samuel blinked. "I remember the first time I held you. I had no idea what to do. The midwife placed in my arms the consequence of my shame and I was scared." Samuel looked down. "But then I saw your face. You opened your eyes and looked at me with such innocence that the world disappeared around us. For that one moment, it was just you and me. There were no visions of blood, no horrors of death, no war, no fear, no shame, no anything but you. For that one moment, I was the happiest person on earth. You're my son and I love you. It hurt to know that I could only be as close as a teacher to you, but it was for the best. You were born my Seichi, but you were raised their Samuel. You were happy and that's all that mattered." Samuel continued to stare at the floor. Despite the protest of her wound, Kei knelt down and hugged him. Struggling to hold back tears, Samuel hugged back. He felt the wet back of her gi and knew his hand was now stained with blood. He began to cry into her shoulder. His mother was right, this wasn't justice. He was almost became a murderer over something he didn't fully understand. A slight twinge of ki caught Kei's attention and she threw her and her son sideways to the left. Naoto's sword just missed them. It would have been a nicely executed double decapitation should it have connected.

"Hmph, missed," stated Naoto. Kei got up and frowned at him. Naoto smirked. "You're wounded. Nice job, Samuel-kun…or should I say Seichi-kun?" Samuel stared at the blood on his hands distantly and Kei's frown deepened. This was not going to be pretty.

Chibisensei: I know I'm a bitch for leaving it there, but writing 4 different battles scenes in addition to the stuff I already put in this chapter would make it unbelievely long and I wouldn't be able to update as quickly. Yes, I did make Samuel Kei's son. I wanted to have him a blood-relation to her somehow and, unfortunately, this was the only thing (and way) that would have worked in the plot. In the next chapter there will be the 4 battles I set up in this chapter, Kenshin v. Riku, Enishi v. Ren, Saito v. Kento, and Kei v. Naoto. I have not yet decided the complete outcomes of all of them so I'd like to have you opinion: who do you want me to have killed? (It could be more than 1 if you wish)

See ya in Chapter 22! R&R plz!


	23. Crimson Rain

Chibisensei: Hey all! I know it's been a long time since I've updated. School's being a real…well, you know…this semester and I have so much stuff to do for all my classes that I've been too mentally exhausted to write anything recreationally. Sorry about that.

Megumi: Chibisensei110787 would like to thank everyone who reviewed her story and/or added it to their favorites list and-

Sano: Oi Kitsune you're stealing my lines! I don't want to be written out!

Megumi: *crosses arms with a frown* You mean you want to keep mooching off the author!

Chibisensei: *watching the ensuing argument with a sweatdrop* I guess it's true what Okina said about love because theirs is certainly different. *turns to audience* I don't, nor ever will, own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. I own Kei, Samuel (Seichi), and the bad guys (some of whom will meet their doom this chapter).

Chapter 22: Crimson Rain

Riku scoffed at Kenshin's previous statement. Him beaten with a piece of scrap metal like that? Never. "Are we done talking?" asked Kenshin. His patience with this man had run out. Riku toted his sword on his shoulder in amusement. "Very well; I'm done for now." Kenshin stood still for a second with his sword at his side before using his god-like speed to vanish once again. Riku frowned slightly before jumping to the side, narrowly avoiding another 'ryukansen'. Kenshin's moves were more graceful than the last time which surprised Riku. Kenshin's battling skill was definitely tied to his emotions. He held back less the more irritated or angry he got. Riku's blade met Kenshin's. Did that mean he would be a challenge if infuriated? Riku disconnected their blades and threw a side-slash. Kenshin dodged and disappeared. Riku held his sword up lazily and blocked Kenshin's 'ryushosen'. Kenshin jumped backwards to avoid a deflective slash. He panted slightly as his right sleeve split open. Riku was good. He only saw his attacks a few times and already found a way to parry them both. Kenshin knew this fight wasn't going to be easy, but he hadn't been able to deal any real damage to Riku. _This man is probably second to Isamu…_

"You know," began Riku lazily, facing Kenshin from the opposite end of the room. "Ren seems to have taken quite an interest in that woman kenjitsu instructor." Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "She sounds like a rather voluptuous woman." Kenshin's features continued to darken. If there was ever a nerve NOT to strike, that was it. Riku noted the growing fury in Kenshin's ki with interest. What he didn't notice was the steadily disappearing violet in Kenshin's gaze. "Yes, he was rather excited when he left; something about bondage and-" Riku wasn't able to finish the statement as he was sent sailing into the wall behind him. He gasped in surprise as the air was knocked out of him. Riku winced as he stood up dumbstruck. He didn't even see him move! _How the hell…?_ Riku did a brief sweep of the room with his eyes. _Where is he?_

"I'm done playing games," said Kenshin, lowly. Riku whipped his head toward the voice and widened his eyes. Kenshin was now standing in the doorway, the light of the bloodied hallway giving his eyes a steely blue glow. Riku blinked. Or were they really blue? Riku smirked.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Kenshin took a step forward and vanished. Riku held his back flush against the wall and looked around the room again, eyes darting frantically from side to side. At the last second, a twinge of ki hit him and he deflected Kenshin's sword from the side, the force sending him skidding. Riku was now in the doorway. A trail of blood began to stream from his mouth.

"I said 'I'm done playing games'," repeated Kenshin. This was beyond what Riku expected. Kenshin had gotten stronger and faster just from a few little remarks. This was getting good.

* * *

Ren continued to glare at Enishi. He was going to pay for destroying his plans. Ren held his sword tightly and grit his teeth. All his good ideas…foiled…by this stranger.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" asked Enishi a bit annoyed. "Because if you don't want to make the first move…" He lunged. "Then I will!" Ren's eyes widened as he jumped to dodge Enishi's blade. Enishi had a feeling that was what he was going to do and compensated quickly. _Watojutsu shikku tosei!_ In mid-air, Ren was defenseless. He really didn't have any kind of sword-style so finding a move to counter that one was impossible. The sword easily slashed across Ren's right hip, leaving a trail of flying blood droplets as it cut. The 2 fighters landed on the ground and Ren clutched his side. With barely any flesh over it, it was the bone that suffered, a deep chip permanently indented in it.

"Damn you," huffed Ren. Enishi glanced down at his katana. It felt a bit strange to be using a sword with a traditional Japanese hilt. It didn't quite feel the same without the beautiful Chinese finish. Enishi looked back up to his opponent. The bleeding had already stopped on him.

"I think you should give up," stated Enishi. Ren clutched his sword angrily.

"I do not need any advice from a person like you!" Enishi rolled his eyes slightly as Ren ran toward him in a rage. He made a quick slash of his sword to deflect the oncoming attack, but it never came. Enishi blinked. _An after-image?_ Suddenly, a sharp pain engulfed Enishi's left leg. He hissed and looked down at the newly made slash mark. Ren stood to the side only slightly satisfied with his attack. He meant to take off the whole leg, but the gash he made worked just as well. Enishi no longer had the advantage of aerial attacks.

Dark red blood flowed from Enishi's wound, thoroughly soaking the material. Ren must have clipped a vein. Ren smirked.

"Perhaps you should be the one considering surrender."

* * *

Saito looked at Kento with a mocking smirk. "I heard Isamu made you the main hit-man of his little group," said he. "Was that just to make you feel important or is there some merit to the title?" Kento smiled good-humoredly and held his sword to the ready. Saito took his famous gatotsu stance.

"I suppose you just have to find out," Kento said with a slight undertone of arrogance. The two opponents stood still outside the other's zone, staring. Saito threw him the slightest of smirks, daring him to move. A light wind blew carrying with it the distant rumble of thunder. Kento's hand made a clenching sound as he gripped his sword tighter; that marked the beginning. Kento stood with a taunting smirk as Saito charged towards him. He jumped. Saito tossed him a glance.

"Hmph, fool." Kento's eyes widened as Saito turned the thrust into an upward slash. Blood rained. Kento coughed blood as he landed in a heap. The flesh over his rib-cage had been split, but a quick mid-air counter on his part allowed the internal organs within to remain undamaged. Saito offered a brief glare before a large spurt of blood erupted from his right shoulder. Saito glanced at the wound nonchalantly. Perhaps he underestimated the guy a bit. Kento rose to his feet holding his injured side. His undamaged ribs were clearly visible within the cut. "You shouldn't have dodged," said Saito. "It would have made things a lot easier."

"Was that supposed to be a statement of mercy?" wheezed Kento smugly.

"Of course not."

* * *

Kei glanced at her son. He was still staring at his hands. "Samuel, get up," she commanded lightly. The teen snapped out of his trance and looked at her. He seemed to be out-of-focus. Kei put her gaze back on Naoto, but continued speaking. "I want you to leave." He looked up at her.

"But-"

"Do as I say," she stated sternly. Samuel nodded mutely as he shakily wiped the blood off onto his pants. Samuel felt like a puppy that had just become a stray. He was so lost nothing seemed to process at the moment. Who was he now? Was he a good guy or a bad guy?

"I don't think so," said Naoto, shaking his head. "He's not going anywhere."

"The hell he's not!" growled Kei. Naoto looked somewhat amused.

"I'm only saying it for his own good. I kinda like the kid and it would be a real shame for Isamu or Ren to get a hold of his traitorous ass." Kei frowned. He did have a point although she highly doubted his sincerity in "liking" Samuel. If she had to venture a guess, Ren was Kenshin's opponent, but that would still leave Isamu lurking about. Even if Samuel would somehow manage to evade Isamu, he would, more likely than not, run into either the police-who should be on their way by now-or Kenshin, either of which would be bad at this point. So what would be the best course of action then?

"Samuel, pick up your sword and get you back against the wall," said Kei. Samuel nodded and did as he was told, holding the sword limply at his side. It felt so wrong holding it now. He almost killed his own mother with it and God only knows how many he would have killed if she didn't tell him the truth. When had his sense of justice twisted so badly? Naoto looked at Samuel.

"Try to interfere and I'll make sure your mother's death is very painful and messy." Kei rolled her eyes slightly at his arrogance and Samuel frowned.

"Listen to him," said Kei. "I don't want you to get yourself into anymore trouble." Samuel's frown dropped into an ashamed look. He had gotten himself in it deep, hadn't he? Reluctantly, Samuel gave in. Naoto glanced around the body littered room and looked at Kei.

"This scene is making me feel a bit nostalgic; it's a shame they're only unconscious. Still, it feels rather exciting to be in these surroundings again. Doesn't it make your blood rush?" He smirked at the few drops of blood that dripped on the floor behind her. "That's right; I almost forgot your wound."

"I've had worse." Naoto held his sword firmly.

"That's enough idle chatter, ne?"

"Yes, it was beginning to put me to sleep." Naoto smirked.

"Ah, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" A wry smile curved Kei's lips.

"I suppose not." Naoto let out a light chuckle before disappearing. Kei's eyes widened. _He's fast!_

* * *

Enishi glanced down at his wound and then back to Ren. "I don't think a scratch warrants surrender." Ren scoffed.

"That's a lot of blood for a 'scratch'." Enishi looked at him coolly.

"So says you." In reality, he had to agree. It wasn't fatal, but things continued on like this, the blood loss just may make it. Ren smirked and attacked again. Enishi's perfect hearing picked up the soft scraping of bone on bone that came with it. He had to admit that Ren was good at hiding pain (and there probably was a lot of it). Enishi jumped to the side and deflected the attack and countered with his own. The two fighters skidded backwards. Enishi winced at the painful throbbing in his wounded leg and noticed Ren doing the same. There was a light creaking sound now. "Care to try again?" Ren grit his teeth and ran towards his opponent. Enishi made no attempt to block or dodge. A second before impact Ren was confused. Had this man just given up? No impact came. Enishi simply watched as the distinct and predictable "snap!" cracked through the air sending Ren to the ground in an anguished crumple. Ren screamed as Enishi used his foot to roll him onto his back. "In case you're wondering, that was your hip that just snapped; you're a sitting duck now." Ren growled through the pain.

"Fuck you!" Enishi pointed his sword at Ren's face.

"The question now is whether I should kill you."

"Go ahead! You think I'm afraid of a shit like you?" Enishi stared at the defeated man for a second before he sheathed his sword. Ren forced a chuckle. "What, you don't have the balls to kill a man now?" Enishi ignored Ren's comment as he tore off a piece of his sleeve to bind his leg. Ren growled. "Answer me!" Enishi glanced at Ren as he bound his wound.

"If you want to die, there really wouldn't be any point in killing you," he answered, finishing the knot. "Besides, I did what I promised so I'm not obligated to do anything more." He glanced around the dojo yard. "But I guess it wouldn't be very nice of me to leave trash lying around." He bent down and grabbed Ren by his collar and began to drag. Ren cried out as the shattered bone splintered further and punctured his skin. After a bit of walking, Enishi unceremoniously dropped Ren into the middle of a deserted patch of road. He coolly began to walk away. Ren chuckled.

"You're seriously leaving me here?" Enishi kept walking. A flurry of curses reached his ears, but he didn't stop. He closed his eyes and smile bloomed on his lips.

"Sister… you're smiling again," he whispered to himself. "You're finally smiling."

Meanwhile, Ren grunted in agony as he tried to move. It was no use; he would just have to wait until someone came by. A deep menacing growl reached his ears. He turned his head and a bead of sweat ran down his face. The wolf-dog growled again and took a predatory step forward. Ren screamed.

* * *

Despite his injury, Kento's smug look never faded (albeit it did look quite strained). "That's good because such statements don't seem to suit you." Saito swished the blood off his sword with a quick flick of the wrist, his own blood seeping down his arm. He looked at the now panting Kento.

"You look as if you're in quite a lot of pain," stated Saito cynically. "Perhaps you should take a break."

"I'm fine," stated Kento. "Besides, what's a break without cold sake?"

"I wouldn't really know." Kento chuckled weakly.

"And here I thought you to be a drinking man."

"Alcohol has a tendency to make me a bit homicidal so I try to avoid it these days." Saito got into another gatosu stance, blood clearly soaking through the sleeve now. Kento let out another chuckle and grasped his sword again. The pair looked at each other and went into another charge. A flash of lightening lit the sky. Kento looked back at Saito with a smirk. Saito glanced at the new wound on his leg. "Hmph," he said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"After all that you're giving up?"

"No, I just don't fight dead men." Kento looked at him confused before his side split. Saito took a drag off his cigarette and watched as Kento collapsed. For a few moments, Kento writhed on the ground like a worm that had been cut in half. Actually, it wasn't that far off since the cut had went mid-way into the abdominal cavity. As the first few drops of rain fell, Kento's writhing stopped and was still. Saito took another drag and stepped to the body. Blood was pooling around the corpse and damaged internal organs were in plain sight. He let the cigarette drop, hearing the fizz as it went out in the blood. "Hmph, I forgot to question him."

* * *

"You've been holding back Battosai," said Riku in a mock scold. "That's not very sportsmanlike." Kenshin didn't say anything. "Then again, I happen to be a fan of surprises."

"You don't say," said Kenshin in a monotone. Riku smirked and disappeared. Kenshin frowned and methodically tracked his ki; and then it vanished. Kenshin blinked for a second. That had never happened before.

"Got ya!" growled Riku from behind Kenshin. Kenshin dodged just in the nick of time, a few cut hairs showing the proximity of the attack. "I bet you're wondering how I did that." Kenshin glared at Riku and Riku grinned. "All good swordsmen could feel each other out through their ki, it's basic, so I got to wondering what things would be like if I could mask mine entirely. That's right. Up till this point, I let you track my movements, but not anymore." Kenshin's eyes widened as Riku vanished from sight again. This time he had no idea where he was; nothing. A sudden swish of air caused Kenshin to move blindly, a small slice appearing on his lower back. "So tell me Battosai," started Riku, appearing and disappearing again. "Is that dojo girl supposed to be your woman because if she is she won't be for much longer!" In that moment, something inside Kenshin snapped and Riku landed violently on the ground in a heap, courtesy of the 'ryusuiesen'. Riku coughed up blood. This wasn't possible! He looked up angrily to meet Kenshin's shielded face, bangs masking his expression like a curtain of blood. Riku swallowed heavily; he knew he had pushed him too far.

"Who are you?" he asked apprehensively.

"Your opponent," said a cold voice. "But if you so much as breathe another word about Kaoru, I'll be your executioner." Kenshin looked up. His eyes were a hellish mix of gold and blue. Every ounce of control Kenshin had left went toward keeping his sanity. Riku tried to discreetly reach for his sword, but found half of it missing. The entire top half was cut off. He had lost. "I think it's time you go to sleep now." Riku looked at Kenshin fearfully before everything went black. Kenshin looked down at Riku's unconscious body. He had hit him harder than he usually would someone in a duel so he would not be waking up anytime soon. Kenshin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The violet slowly bled back into his eyes. _Kaoru…_ He sheathed his sword and swiftly ran out of the room.

* * *

Samuel watched his mother block Naoto's attack with a grim face. Naoto was Isamu's right hand man. He wasn't the strongest o f the group-that was Riku-but wasn't that far off.

"Hateshi Shobatsu-ryu tentou sutoraiku!" yelled Kei. Naoto blocked the attack easily. Samuel closed his eyes. Naoto had seen that attack too many times from him. It wouldn't work.

"Zetsumei-ryu rokujou!" Kei frowned as she dodged Naoto's multiple slashes. She landed a few feet away from him. Naoto smirked.

"Sensei, get out of the way!" yelled Samuel.

"Zetsumei-ryu doki!" Kei jumped to the ground and rolled. She stood up, the entire left sleeve of her gi splitting and falling to the ground. She clutched her wounded back with a hiss; whatever clot had formed over it had broken and it was bleeding anew. She looked to where she once stood to find a gaping hole in the ground. _That was a little too close for comfort…_ Kei began to stand, a bloody cough accompanying her rise. She cursed mentally. _Not now… _Naoto raised an eyebrow.

"You're ill in the lungs," he commented. Kei spat out some of the blood in her mouth.

"Does that really matter? I'm not the only person to fight with that handicap."

"No, I suppose not. I believe Okita-san of the Shinsengumi did too. I really do miss those days." Kei looked at Naoto dryly.

"Is that the reason you're fighting me now? You want a duel?"

"A duel? No. A death-match? Yes. Of course, if you won't give me one, I could always as Seichi-chan." Kei frowned dangerously.

"I believe we had an understanding earlier that my son would have nothing to do with this." Naoto smirked.

"Well, maybe I've decided to change my mind."

"If you so much as make him lift his sword, I'll make sure you'll regret it." Naoto glanced at Samuel.

"Really now?" Kei's eyes widened as he took a step toward Samuel. Samuel grit his teeth and lifted his sword. The sound of a sword clanging in its sheath redrew Naoto's attention. He turned toward Kei. She had attached a second katana to her belt. Kei tightened the tie on her hair and wiped the spare blood off her mouth.

"Don't say I didn't I warn you." Naoto glanced at her drawn sword and snickered.

". You wouldn't kill someone in front of your son after that wonderful speech of yours earlier. Besides, your blade's still flipped."

"Let's just finish this." Naoto shrugged mockingly.

"It's your funeral. Heh, I'll be sure to send flowers." Kei didn't answer. She couldn't let this fight drag out any longer. It was taking too much strength. "Let's go!" The pair charged at each other.

"Hateshi Shobatsu-ryu kokuhyou!"

"Zetsumei-ryu doki!" Samuel's eyes widened in awe as steel connected in a flurry of sparks. _A draw?_ Naoto smirked. "Was that the best you could do?"

"No," said Kei coolly. "This is." With her left arm, Kei drew the second katana and swung it downwards mightily. The blade was not flipped. Naoto watched in something a kin to horror as his sword along with his hand and half his forearm fell to the ground. He fell to his knees in shock. "I may not be able to kill you, but I have no problem with cutting you. You committed treason so whether you die or not is up to the authorities, not me." Through his pain, Naoto began to chuckle.

"And what of your son? He may not have killed anyone, but he committed the same crime since he was born Japanese. He will be punished just as severely." Kei frowned. "You know it's true. Heh, and considering Samuel was perfectly willing to sacrifice the people at the dojo, I don't think Battosai would be very willing to help you get him out of it." Kei took her flipped katana and knocked Naoto out. The man fell face first into his own blood.

"Samuel," said Kei quietly. "Bring me the sleeve that was cut off me." Samuel looked at his mother questioningly. "We have to bind his wound before he bleeds to death." Samuel nodded and got the cloth. Kei tied the cloth above the bleeding stump tightly. "That should do for now." Samuel looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm really sorry." Tears formed in his eyes. "I-I didn't mean to- I-I thought that-" Kei put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm your mother; I should have prevented this." Tears dropped to the ground.

"I betrayed everything I believed! I deserve whatever punishment they give me!" Kei pulled Samuel into a hug.

"You just made a mistake; an immature, childish mistake. We'll figure this out." Samuel sniffed and looked at his mother.

"Arigato, Sensei…Mother." Kei smiled.

"You're welcome, son." Kei drew a sharp breath and began to cough blood, slightly staining the front of her gi.

"Mother, are you alright?" Samuel asked worriedly. "Mother!"

"Kei!" a voice yelled, clearly spotting the pair. Samuel snapped his head towards it. It was Kenshin. Kei lifted her head with a weak, helpless smile. That's right; Kenshin didn't know Kaoru and Yahiko were out of danger.

"Oh dear, this is not going to be easy to explain."

Chibisensei: Hehe, I don't think it's going to be easy either. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know I still suck at fight scenes, but I really don't know much about kenjitsu besides what I read in the manga so it's kind of hard. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.

See ya in Chapter 24! R&R pwease *gives big puppy eyes*


	24. Where the End Nears

Chibisensei: I know it's been a long time, but I'm back again with the second last chapter of this story.

Hiko, Megumi, & Sano: Finally!

Chibisensei: *coughs lightly* Yes, I dragged this story out a lot longer than I should of and, well, it's almost time to put it to bed. I thank everyone that ever reviewed this story and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Sano: Chibisensei110787 does not and never will own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. Her OCs, on the other hand, do belong to her. Right Kei-san?

Kei: *looking around* Um, where am I?

Chibisensei: *sweatdrops and pushes Kei out the door* Back to the story with ye!

Kei: Hey, what the- *gets door slammed behind her*

Chibisensei: *sighs* Ok, on with the show.

Chapter 24: Where the End Nears

Kenshin could smell the blood before he even entered foyer and there was blood. On the floor amongst the still unconscious bodies of the grunts, were trails and speckles of blood. He scanned the room further to find a man he could only assume was Naoto lying unconscious on the floor, a large pool of blood by the bound stump that was now his arm. He could still feel a weak ki emanating from the man so he knew he was not dead, but he would need medical attention soon. His vision trailed to the pair sitting on the ground. Her ki had substantially weakened since they separated. "Kei!" he yelled, running towards them. The look on Samuel's face was clearly disturbed when he saw Kenshin. As far as Kenshin was concerned, he better be afraid because he would receive no mercy for what he had done.

* * *

Yahiko and Kaoru could hear see commotion from blocks away. Large groups of police officers had been mobilized and were headed towards the Ministry of Internal Affairs.

Yahiko shouldered his boken."Great, so how are we supposed to get past those guys?" They knew they shouldn't be there, but…

"We'll go around them," stated Kaoru determinedly. "It will take time for them to surround the building, but we have to hurry."

Yahiko grinned, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's help Kenshin and Kei!"

* * *

Kenshin stopped about 10 feet away from Samuel and the bleeding Kei, his eyes narrowed and his hand grip tight on the handle of his sakabato. "Let her go Samuel," he growled. "Your fight is with me now."

"Kenshin," started Kei.

"He's not who you think he is Kei," growled Kenshin.

"Kenshin…"

Kenshin glanced at Kei and spotted the slash on her back. He glared at Samuel angrily. "Get up," he commanded. Samuel's face paled at the rage in the man's voice and even more so at the amber flecks in his eyes. "Get up," Kenshin repeated. "Pick up your sword."

Shakily Samuel stood up. "Himura-san, I-"

"I don't want to hear it," he said coldly.

Kei struggled to her feet, coughing blood as she rose. "Stop, you don't understand."

Kenshin looked at Kei. "No, YOU don't understand. One of Isamu's men was sent to the dojo and he KNEW it!" He sent another menacing glare Samuel's way. "If Kaoru was hurt in any way…"

Samuel gulped. Kenshin was going to kill him. Kenshin took a step forward and Kei stumbled between them.

"Don't hurt him!" pleaded Kei. "Please… Kaoru-san and Yahiko-kun are safe, I made sure of it. Please."

Kenshin stopped. "What do you mean?" he questioned seriously.

"I wasn't sure if Samuel would be enough to ward off an attack on the dojo so I asked my cousin for help."

Kenshin frowned. "You what?"

"I know I should have told you, but it was the only way I could be certain my plan would work! He's broken, Kenshin. He only wants to see his sister's smile again. I told him that if he helped, maybe he would. That's why he agreed."

Kenshin frowned again. "You're right, you should have told me." He sent another glare Samuel's way. "But it still doesn't change he did."

"He made a mistake!" said Kei.

Kenshin glared at Kei. "Why are you defending him?"

"Because he's my son!"

Kenshin froze. "What?"

Kei looked down. "Look, we don't have much time. I-" Her sentence was cut off by a pain-filled cringe. It was then Kenshin noticed the steady dripping of blood from the back of her gi.

For the moment, he forgot Samuel's presence completely and walked to her, concerned. "You're wounded," he said.

"It's just a scratch," Kei stated with a weak smirk.

Kenshin gave her a disapproving look."If it were just a scratch, your face would not be contorted in pain. Let me see."

"I'm telling you it's nothing." Kenshin ignored her and examined the slash mark.

Isamu smirked from his hidden spot near the ceiling. Such an amusing exchange of words. He pulled out a kunai from his gi. Throwing them wasn't his specialty, but he had pretty good aim.

"Himura, Kei-chan!" yelled a voice from behind them. Samuel, Kei, and Kenshin turned their attention towards the Ministry entrance. It was Yamagata along with a group of policemen. Isamu grinned when he saw the man. This was all too perfect.

"And here comes the Calvary," said Kei to no one in particular.

Yamagata looked at the scattered bodies of unconscious men. "I see we've come a little late. I knew I could count on you."

"Yamagata," said Kenshin. "Kei needs medical attention." Yamagata looked at Kei and the blood dripping behind her.

"Of course, Himura. I'll get a medic." Yamagata spotted Samuel. "And who are you young man?" Samuel flinched and looked at the ground. So this was the end.

"He-," began Kenshin.

"Is my student," finished Kei, earning a look from Kenshin. "He just came because he heard I was here."

Yamagata raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"He looked at Kenshin. "Is this true Himura?" Kei tossed a pleading look to Kenshin. Kenshin opened his mouth to answer, but…

"I'm one of them," said Samuel softly. "Sensei is just trying to protect me. I worked with Isamu-san."

"You confess?" Samuel raised his head to nod when a glint of metal near the ceiling caught his attention. His legs were moving before he even realized what he was doing.

"Yamagata-san!" he yelled, tackling the man to the ground as a blur of silver shot from above.

Samuel yelped as the kunai lodged itself in his right shoulder. He rolled off the government official with a hiss.

"Seichi!" yelled Kei, rushing to him.

Kenshin had seen the trajectory of the object and looked up fast enough to catch a glimpse of the perpetrator. He took off in chase.

Kei turned to see Kenshin's retreating figure speeding up the stairs. "Wait!" But he was already gone.

* * *

Isamu knew he didn't have long to make his escape. Kenshin's speed was well known around Japan and he was no stranger to the stories. He grit his teeth. That

* * *

Yamagata got off the floor with the aid of a few police officers. That's all they seemed to be good for these days mused Kei.

The mustached man looked at down at Samuel. "You saved my life," he said. "If you worked with Isamu then why?"

Samuel bit his lip hard and yanked the kunai out of his shoulder. "It wouldn't have been right if I didn't." The sound of braying horses and hoofs on cobble stone interrupted the conversation. Shots rang from the outside. The rooms inhabitants quickly filed out of the room towards the commotion to find a lone figure riding out of view. 10 dead lay in the aftermath.

"Damn it!" cursed Kei. She spotted the three remaining horses brought to the Ministry.

"I know where he's going," said Samuel, clenching his useless shoulder tightly.

* * *

Kenshin heard the sharp shrill of broken glass and ran towards the sound at top speed. The room was empty, but the braying of the horses clearly signaled Isamu's retreat. He looked out the window to find the dismembered bodies of 10 officers followed by the entrance. He grit his teeth as the clopping of hooves pounded and began to fade. He jumped out the window to join the remaining group on the ground.

"Kenshin!" called a voice.

Kenshin looked to the left to find Kei sitting on a horse, the reins of another in her hand. He ran over to her. "What are you doing? You're in no condition to-"

"Shut up and get on," said Kei tossing the reins to Kenshin. Reluctantly, Kenshin listened. There were more pressing matters than arguing with the stubborn woman.

"Hi-ya!" yelled Kei, snapping the reins of the horse. Kenshin repeated the action to his horse and the duo rode off in chase.

* * *

Kaoru and Yahiko watched as a dark figure escaped the Ministry on horseback.

"Who do you think that was?" Yahiko asked Kaoru.

"I don't know, but we have to hurry before someone sees us!" said Kaoru, pulling Yahiko behind some bushes against the side wall on the outside of the property.

"Hey, watch it Busu!" said Yahiko a bit too loudly.

"Be quiet Yahiko-chan," hissed Kaoru. The renewed sound of hoofs on stone paused whatever other things she was about to say to her student. They both peeked out of the foliage to see 2 more figures riding away, seemingly following the first. For a brief moment, Kaoru thought she caught a glimpse of red hair in the dim lamplight before it disappeared in the distance. "Ken-!"

Yahiko covered her mouth. "Shhhh!"

"Hey, who's over there?" yelled one of the police officers.

"Now look what you've done Yahiko-CHAN!" yelled Kaoru.

"ME? You're the one who was yelling!" countered Yahiko.

* * *

Kenshin's eyes narrowed as they chased their foe. He knew better than anyone how much damage a single man can do, but this…

"Do you know where we are going?" he asked Kei.

"Yes," she answered simply. "I know exactly where we're going." Kei's brows lowered in a small frown. _To the last place I would have expected him to be…_ She snapped the reigns of the horse again. "Kiya!"

* * *

Isamu heard the muffled clopping of horseshoes on dirt continuing some ways behind him and frowned. _That brat must have told them where I would be…_ He pulled the reigns of his horse to stop its run. "Easy does it, boy," he muttered to the tired animal. The horse stopped in front of a rather large estate and Isamu jumped down. He petted the animal briefly before making his way towards the rotting front gate. The owner of the estate had died some 11 years ago and the property now lay in disarray, most of the possessions within it long gone. Isamu kicked the door open and entered with a smirk. There was absolutely nothing to worry about. He patted the sword at his side. They would be in his playpen this time.

* * *

"Who are you?" questioned the officer at Kaoru and Yahiko.

"W-we're nobody!" said Kaoru with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah!" Yahiko played along. "We thought that maybe a fight was going on and decided to check it out!"

The officers looked at them suspiciously. "And what would make you think that it was a fight?"

Yahiko's eyes widened at his now obvious mistake in wording and looked at Kaoru who was now glaring at him. "W-well…"

"I think you two should come with us," said the second guard.

"Nice going, Yahiko-chan," hissed Kaoru as the guards ushered them firmly inside, Kaoru and Yahiko's bokkens now in their possession. They stopped in front of a makeshift guard station.

"Sir," said one of the officers to his superior. "We found these two lurking outside the gate."

The superior frowned. "What is your business here?" he questioned sternly.

Yahiko glared as one of the guards grasped more tightly on his arm in silent warning that he better listen.

"We're here to see if Kenshin is okay," Kaoru confessed.

"And to tell him we're alright too," Yahiko ground out.

The superior frowned. "I don't know who this Kenshin is, but I do know you two are in a lot of trouble." He looked towards the guards. "Interrogate them; see how much they know."

"Yes sir," answered the guards with a salute.

They tossed rough looks at the captured trespassers."Come on," one growled, yanking Yahiko along. The other following suit, ignoring the protests from the young woman and brat.

Kaoru and Yahiko were led to the side of the building and temporarily left where a familiar face was also held in custody. The boy's head was down, his hand lightly clutching his bandaged shoulder.

"You!" yelled Yahiko angrily pointing an accusing finger at Samuel.

The young man looked up, but didn't seem to be all there. "All this time I was wrong," he muttered. "I'm sorry."

"You think an apology is going to erase everything you've done?" countered Yahiko. "Well I got news for you: it isn't!"

"Yahiko…" started Kaoru.

"It's not! Samuel is a traitor!" roared Yahiko.

"Seichi," said the young man. "If you're going to hate me, you might as well hate me by my birth name." Taking in Kaoru's confused look, Seichi continued. "Mother told me I was half Japanese after I injured her. **I** injured her. I didn't realize how warped my views had become until then… but not now."

"Yeah right," scoffed Yahiko. "You're mother is in England. How could you have injured her? You have to been adopted over there or something for something like that to-" Yahiko stopped his rant as the realization hit.

"Kei…is your mother?" asked Kaoru, eyes wide with shock.

Seichi nodded. "And I hurt her." He looked down again. "Himura-san and Mother are chasing Isamu on horseback to the mansion on the northern edge of the city."

"Then that's where we're going," stated Yahiko, determined. "And you're going to lead us there." It was a strict command that Kaoru found surprising to come from Yahiko. "All we have to do is get our bokkens back."

* * *

Kenshin and Kei arrived at the front gate of the mansion, Isamu's horse still standing idilly by. Kei closed her eyes as a brief memory crossed her mind. She had been inside a few times, but no farther than the courtyard. Playing inside the house was never a good idea. No wonder she didn't recognize it.

"Do you know what this place is?" asked Kenshin.

Kei stared at the decaying wood of the gate. "The Kiyosato residence."'

Chibisensei: Well, that ends that chapter!

Sano: It was pretty short for this story.

Chibisensei: Well, I had major writer's block. I know how the story will end, but I didn't quite know how to get there so this is what I got.

Sano: Whatever you say…

See ya in the final chapter!


End file.
